


All The Angels and The Saints/天使与圣徒

by Oxycontin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Atheism, Blasphemy, Greenwich Village Is Full of Freaks, M/M, Roman Catholicism, Science Fiction, Socialism, St. Michael's Muscled Arms, Steve Rogers' Whole Life, Steve Rogers的一辈子, World War II, end of the line, 世界尽头, 二战, 圣米迦勒肌肉发达的手臂, 无神论, 格里尼治村到处是怪胎, 渎神, 社会主义, 科幻, 罗马天主教
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxycontin/pseuds/Oxycontin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers背弃上帝，皈依上帝，又背弃上帝。以及：Bucky。</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Angels and The Saints/天使与圣徒

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [All The Angels and The Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439302) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



### 第一部

### 1923

在很小的时候，Steve Rogers总是在星期日早晨偎在他母亲温暖的身侧，坐在圣西西莉亚教堂里他们常坐的座位（中间列，靠右，后数第十二排），沉浸于拉丁文的祷告。他的眼睛不断向上注视着雕像和颜色明快的彩绘，并不十分懂得其中的含义。有时候很冷，冷得他能够在面前看到自己呼出的白气。他记得自己感到幸福而安全。

 

### 1927

在1927年Steve行了忏悔、领了坚振礼和圣餐（*），彼此间隔几周，MacNamara神父出手相助做了他的代父（**），因为他没有别的谁。就一个牧师而言Mac神父非常年轻，所以他还没有自己的教区；取而代之，他漫步于圣玛丽医院的病房，探望所有碰巧在那里的人。Steve觉得这很可能是某种培训。有一次Steve因哮喘住院时，Mac神父碰巧在护士站附近一张帘子后面发现了被安置在那里的Steve，而等他得了肺炎的时候他们已经成了老朋友了。

（注：*三者均属于天主教七大圣事。 **领坚振者通常该有代父（代母）。代父母的职责是辅导领坚振者准备领受圣事，并把他们介绍给坚振施行者为他们傅油，其后还帮助他们随从所领受的圣神，忠信地实践他们领洗时的誓诺。）

到那时，Steve一直在勤勉地学习他的教义问答书，深深着迷，又因它宏伟的确定性感到敬畏（*）：上帝在何处？ _上帝无处不在_ 。上帝是无所不知的吗？ _上帝无所不知，甚至我们最为隐秘的思想言行_ 。Mac神父给他带苹果，更棒的是，还有书——不只是与宗教有关的书，还有《沙漠情酋》、《荒原流浪汉》和《铁门矿井》（**）。Steve躺在护士站旁的病床上吃力地读完这一类的书，为这些历险深深吸引，甚至做起了梦：Adam Laret带着该隐之印在西部流浪，在印第安人之中寻觅爱与赎罪。此间，还有教义问答：有几种罪孽？ _有两种罪孽——不可恕的与可恕的_ 。那些不信上帝所教导一切的是什么人？ _不信上帝所教导的一切的人是离经叛道的异教徒_ 。

（注：*文中摘录的教义问答确实是天主教教义问答的原文，但是找翻译是一件很困难的事，于是本人自己上手了……  **三本书依次是The Sheik，Wanderer of the Wasteland和The Mine With the Iron Door，有的有改编电影，均无译本。下文的Adam Laret是Wanderer of the Wasteland的主角。）

忏悔很难，因为他真的不知道该说些什么。他觉得他并没有做过多少错事，虽然他确信这只是因为他没什么机会而已。他生病的时候经常去不了教堂做礼拜，但他母亲说如果你生病了那就不算是罪孽。可Agatha修女告诉他们罪孽不仅仅是偷东西和咒骂，还有像愤怒、嫉妒之类的情感，而这真让Steve担心起来了，因为他敢说他总是忿忿不平、心怀嫉妒的，或许他可以为此感到抱歉，可他不知道怎么改过自新。而完全的悔悟意味着你得改过自新。不过他至少有了点可告诉神父的东西。

他把Joseph选为他的圣名，那天早上他的母亲沉默地将一本破旧的《天堂之匙》（*）递到他的手里，内封上用细长陌生的字迹写着Joseph Rogers。之后他母亲请他和Mac神父吃午餐，允许Steve点任何他想吃的东西，让他相当激动。接着就在他第一次参加圣餐仪式之前他又生了病，但Mac神父获准在圣玛丽医院把圣餐带给他，于是Steve第一次领圣餐是在铸铁病床上，周围站着他穿着护士服的母亲和她的几个护士朋友，眼含泪水，神色凝重。

（注：*一本祈祷书，曾经属于Steve的父亲。书的具体信息真是死也没查到……）

1929

当他们搬到格蕾丝街上一间更小的新公寓，他们开始去永援圣母教堂做礼拜，而不再是圣西西莉亚教堂，因为永援圣母教堂近些，那里还有一堆新的彩绘和雕塑可以看，包括一座顶上有四个天使的雕刻圣坛。最迷人的雕塑在教堂后部，包括一尊拿着一盘眼珠的圣露西，还有一尊雄健的、带着翅膀和肌肉发达的手臂的圣米迦勒，手执长剑举过头顶。在他们如今常坐的座位（最左列，后数第七排）可以仰望苦路第四站图（*），里面耶稣遇见了自己的母亲，Steve经常整场弥撒都盯着它看——耶稣望着她时脖子扭过去的样子，圣母悲痛欲绝的脸，他背上严酷地交叉着、将画面一分为二的十字架。他总在口袋里备着一截铅笔头，但他都没发觉自己在做什么，直到他听到母亲愤慨地轻声叫道，“Steven！”然后他低头，发现自己在父亲那本小小的《天堂之匙》的空白封底上画满了东西。他的母亲从他手中把书夺去，瞪了他一眼，那一瞪险些让Steve哭了出来——负罪感，因为他糟蹋了父亲的书还惹母亲生了气；失落感，因为即便如此，他还是想把他的画要回来。他的母亲冲着小小的黑色皮面书皱起眉头，然后抬头看了看苦路第四站，又低头看着书。她的神情缓和下来，而这可能更可怕：Steve知道他母亲生气的时候自己是什么处境，但这回感觉像是他闯了他母亲既不了解也无法帮他从中脱身的大祸。她慢慢翻动书页——在空白的书页边缘也有极小的画——Steve为自己的考虑不周羞愧得无地自容。在他们周围拉丁文仍絮絮不休，Steve沉默地祈求原谅（我很抱歉，妈妈；我很抱歉，上帝）。他的母亲依旧盯着他的画，然后她望向他，眼中带着他从未见过的神色：像是快乐，像是充满希望。

（注：*耶稣受难时背着十字架沿着苦路奔赴刑场，一路停留十四次，即苦路十四站。这里指描绘苦路十四站的画作中的第四幅。）

令他吃惊的是，她合上书，一言不发地还给了他。

两天之后，他第一次得到了真正的铅笔。这是他第一次觉得自己能做好的事。

Agatha修女在主日课上（*）抓到他在他的《圣经历史》页边素描时倒是不怎么高兴。她把书从桌上抽走，拿书打了他的脑袋侧边，砰，所有人都笑了。“要爱护书籍，不是污损书籍，”她说，一袭黑衣从他身边匆匆而过。Steve畏缩一下低下了头——愤怒；为愤怒而愧疚；又一件需要忏悔的事。

（注：*主日课，通常在固定主日礼拜之前，之间或之后举行的宗教教导课程。在美国主日课局限于宗教课程。）

对于他来讲那是艰难时期的开始，因为不知怎么一切都变了。不只Agatha修女是这样，虽说她对他最差。他在公立学校的其他老师也一样。之前，当他生病，当他没法去上学，当他突然刺耳地咳个不停或者靠在墙上气喘吁吁，他们会投以同情与额外的关注——帮助。现在是尖刻的瞥视和轻蔑。他年纪再也不小了。他渐渐有了长而消瘦的笨拙手臂，即便他的胸部和肩部依旧很窄。他们觉得他遭了诅咒，还有些恶心。那就很不好受了，可更糟的是，他们的态度向下渗透着。这允许着其他的孩子不去喜欢他；或许甚至鼓励着他们不喜欢他。Steve感觉这讯息乘着某种隐形的无线电波在他周围散播—— _离怪人远点_ ——这让他困惑而愤怒，因为他相当确定那些他们该学的圣经故事可不是那么讲的。

那年他真正打了第一次架，跟一个他弯腰捡书包时把包往远踢的孩子；一个个头很大的孩子，龇牙咧嘴，朝他露齿而笑，笑着他的软弱。 _我该做什么？_ 当那孩子一拳重重打在他的胸膛、令他向后倒向一面墙时，Steve想。 _上帝，求您告诉我，我该做什么？_ 但他其实从来没什么选择，于是Steve咬紧牙关，向后收起胳膊，狠狠还了手。

 

### 1930

Sarah Rogers坚持要他们每年都纪念11月11日的停战日（*），就算这意味着要把Steve从学校带出来——他倒不介意。对他来讲学校不是什么开心的地方，不像福莱布许大道的中央图书馆或者布鲁克林博物馆。每年在展望公园的战争纪念碑下都有个纪念仪式，特别献给 ** **“于世界大战中牺牲的布鲁克林的男人与女人/1914——1918”**** 。他父亲的名字——JOSEPH ROGERS——镌刻在许多名字之间。显而易见，Steve是1921年参与雕塑落成的几千人之一，虽然当时他才三岁而且现在都不记得了；现在他和他母亲处于一个小得多的人群中，但仍有很多人出席，聆听讲话，一同祷告，手攥鲜红的罂粟花和纪念物。

（注：*一战停战日。在二战后改名为阵亡将士纪念日）

可能是因为他最近总是在画画，也可能是因为他最近总是在挨揍，不过Steve感觉自己像是头一回真正地看见了那座雕像——一位天使抱起一个受伤的士兵，双翅围绕在身边护住他们两个。那士兵看上去很年轻——他的父亲当初也是那么年轻吗？Steve咬了咬唇，抽出他的素描本，忙着用一支软芯铅笔开始素描，一只耳朵听着讲话的人。“他们永远不会老去，不像留下来的我们日渐衰老；他们永远不为耄耋所难，亦不为残年所累……（*）”Steve才开始给一片翅膀底部打阴影时突然注意到一个女人的声音——他甚至还没听清她说的是什么就注意到了她的 _语气_ 。

（注：*原文来自Lawrence Binyon的《致阵亡将士（For the Fallen）》，翻译来自网络，稍作改动）

“他们不是 _英雄_ ！”她喊着，声音有力却沙哑，仿佛为了让人听清她不惜声嘶力竭。“他们是 _受害者_ ！”现在，Steve开始尽力抬高些，扫视起人群——很多人也跟他一样——寻找声音的源头。然后他看见了她——她大概是他母亲的年龄，而像在场其他大多数女人一样，她穿了一身黑，短发上戴着一顶黑帽子，但与其他带着花圈、罂粟花或祈祷书的女人不同的是，她举着一个上面用红字写着“ ** **女性追求和平**** ”的标语牌。她和一群同样拿着标语的女人站在一起——现在要看到她们容易些了，因为人们都正从她们身边走开（离怪人远点）——标语都写着“ ** **激进妇女联盟**** ”和“ ** **工党**** ”，还有一个可怕地写着：“ ** **我们的男人平白无故地牺牲了**** ”。

“他们被枪打了又是为了 _什么_ ？我们的兄弟，我们的儿子，我们的丈夫和爱人：被毒气杀死又是为了 _什么_ ？——被毒气杀死！中了毒！ _内心给毁掉了_ ！”接着在她旁边，一个年长些的女人喊道，“而那些人还是走运的！我的儿子活了下来还希望他没有！我儿子的精神支离破碎又是为了 _什么_ ？”然后来了两个警察，抓住她们的胳膊，用柔和、坚定的语气跟他们说话，而台上的牧师大声咳了起来，尝试着拉回每个人的注意。“让我们祈祷吧！”他高呼，然后含糊而起的主祷文淹没了那些女人从公园的退场，但Steve却焦躁不安，想听到更多，发现自己对人群麻木的赞颂感到恼怒。

“妈，”Steve轻声说，打断了她，心因为自己胆敢在祈祷时谈话而咚咚直跳，哪怕这其实并不是在教堂什么的，“那位女士说的——”那时候他看见母亲的嘴在颤抖，她双眼含泪。Steve当时怕了起来——真的，真的很怕。

“别想了，”她说，没有看他。她擦了擦鼻子说，“这不是什么该想的事。”

“可是 _妈_ ，”但Sarah Rogers仅仅抬起了头，刻意将注意力转移到牧师身上。Steve低头看着步兵与天使的画，然后把它撕了下来揉成一团。

* * *

“你又在胡思乱想了，”当Steve把这事告诉他的时候Bucky断定道。“就当我很吃惊好了。”

Steve挫败地叹气；如果连Bucky都不听他说话，他就真完了。“可是 _Bucky_ ，”他说，觉得自己声音里轻微的哀鸣成分可恶透顶，“她说的是真话，那位女士。我去图书馆查了。 _特别可怕_ ，毒气甚至好多年都不会让你 _死掉_ 。它会灼烧你的肺；你会 _失明_ ——”

Bucky在箱子上向后坐了坐，双手抱胸。“那你以为呢，他们是被挠痒，痒死的？那是 _打仗_ ，Steve——”

“别跟 _我_ 说打仗，”Steve回击道。“我是半辈子在医院里，另外半辈子在公墓过的。我觉得方圆五十英里内没有我跟我妈没在底下野餐过的战争纪念碑。而我得跟你 _说_ ，这是我第一次听任何人说出关于发生过所有事的真相——”

“你觉得你才五岁的时候，他们能告诉你什么？另外，正常人不会在公共场合说那种事，只有拿着标语的疯狂女士们。你不会管这叫做 _礼貌的言谈_ ——”

“我不想要 _礼貌_ ！”Steve急躁地说。

Bucky白了他一眼。“那你还不知道为什么别人总是揍你，”Steve咬住嘴唇不过还是忍俊不禁，他捶打起Bucky的肩膀直到Bucky说，“嗷，嗷，住手。”

 

### 1931

Steve想不起来第一次见Bucky是什么样，怪得很，毕竟Bucky最终成了他生命中最重要的人。一切更像是被分成了“遇见Bucky前”和“遇见Bucky”后两个时期，但他不是特别确定分水岭在哪。他想也许他是那次在城市公园挨揍的时候遇见的Bucky——那回周围有不少孩子。或者可能是他在苏打水店后面的小巷里跟Sam Cooper打架的时候——他干得还不错，直到Cooper的狐朋狗友结伙围住了他，然后几个大一些的男孩来劝了架，但他想不起来里面有没有Bucky。Bucky也记不起来了；Bucky从来不会费心记这种事。“我不知道，”Steve问他的时候他耸了耸肩说。“你在这一带，我也在这一带，”而这倒是真的：他们这片有好多孩子（Steve知道是因为他跟其中多数打过架），接着他们中多数在他心目中都渐渐消失，然后只剩Bucky。

从很多方面来看Steve能交到Bucky这么个朋友是很奇怪的，因为Bucky差不多与他截然不同。Bucky比他大一岁，已经比他高出一头还接着在长，是个全优生，祭坛侍者（*），还是海军船坞少年俱乐部棒球队的开局投手。另外Bucky还有一个对于Steve来说大得荒唐的家庭——Steve偶尔因为母亲值夜班在他家过夜的时候，Bucky跟他几个弟弟共用的卧室里挤不下他，所以他们会把沙发垫子拽下来睡在客厅地板上。习惯了只有母亲一个人的Steve花了很长时间才认全Barnes一家：父亲母亲，两个弟弟，John和Dan叔叔，还有一个Bucky宠着的小妹妹，Alice，她也用无限崇拜的眼神看着Bucky。

（注：*天主教中协助神父举行弥撒的男孩。）

事实证明，连Agatha修女都喜欢Bucky。“哦，嘿，A修女，”Bucky说，望进Steve的主日课教室，那天下午Agatha修女让Steve留堂，因为他没有写作业，他因为哮喘呛咳少上了两次课所以都不知道他该做什么作业； _无可救药_ ，他想着，头垂在课桌上。 _一切都无可救药了_ 。可当Bucky把头探了进来的时候Agatha修女的脸都亮了起来，就跟他是个影星什么的一样。

“James，”Agatha修女说，偏爱地冲他微笑。“我能为你做点什么呢？”

“不，修女，”Bucky回答。“我只是在等Steve，可他没跟其他孩子一起出来，所以我只是想来看一看，确保一切正常。”

Agatha修女从Bucky看向Steve，明显很惊愕，极度不以为然。

“真的吗，”Agatha修女责备道。“我不知道你还认识我们的Rogers先生，”说实话，那语气让Steve后背发凉，但是Bucky只是微笑，看上去完全无动于衷。

“哦，是啊，”Bucky说，耸了耸肩。“当然认识了。他是我最好的朋友。”Steve低头藏起他的笑容因为，老天爷，看看Agatha修女脸上的表情，就好像她鼻子底下有臭鸡蛋还是怎么的。

“我 _知道了_ ，”Agatha修女说。她看着Steve，就跟她在想她能怎么让他远离Bucky、能有多久一样，然后放弃了，叹了口气。“好吧，”她鄙夷地挥了挥手说，“你可以走了，”Steve便拿上他的书和外套冲出了门。

“你不该那么做的，”出去之后，Steve跟Bucky说。“她不会对我高看一眼，而现在她可能还要瞧不起你了。”

Bucky停下脚步瞪着他。“你觉得我在乎那么一个刻薄的老丑八怪喜不喜欢我吗？”他问，Steve心里有些什么收紧了，某些紧张的、颤动的东西。

“我不知道。”Steve皱起眉头。“我看你希望有人喜欢你。不管怎么样，大家确实都喜欢你。”

“那不是一回事，”Bucky说。

 

### 1933

Steve这一年的头四个月都败给了演变成肺炎的支气管炎，不过不知怎么这回生病变得 _无法忍受_ ，还让他陷进了自怨自艾的深渊。他 _永远_ 都没法从学校脱身了；他被困进了某种 _地狱_ ；他没法和Bucky一起去看电影了，而这是他少数几样真正喜欢做的事情之一；每次他咳嗽的时候都在疼，他咳成了废人，咳嗽让他浅喘挣扎着呼吸，几近窒息。有些天他几乎都没法坐起来看书，更别提画画，也更别提做别的了，他精疲力竭，当他母亲去医院值班的时候他整天都是一个人，除了Bucky过来的时候。Steve的妈妈在门外一块砖下面给Bucky放了一把钥匙，而Bucky差不多每天都来看他，在有课的日子把Steve的作业带给他，或者从图书馆借的书，还有所有的报纸，这样他们就可以一起看体育版。

然而，这意味着有一天Bucky发现了他几乎掉到了深渊的底部。他醒的时候发着热，浑身疼，还是一个人，突然愤怒、嫉恨和绝望——一切有罪的情感——倾泻而出，他蜷缩起来，流泪抽泣着，根本控制不住，他并不能真正记起Bucky怎么来的，只是突然Bucky就在那里了，低头担惊受怕地看着他，而Steve嘶哑地冲着他叫道：“走开！从这滚出去！让我自己待着！”然后，在突如其来的清晰冰冷的惊骇之中他喊着，“这没有意义！”他靠在Bucky的肩上刺耳地哭着，咳出一块一块黄色的痰，鼻子里流着鼻涕，沾了他满手满胳膊，Bucky的衬衫上都是涕泪的痕迹，他是那么恶心，他一直都很恶心，别人憎恶他是对的。然后Bucky用一块清凉的湿布擦拭着他的脸，扶他躺回枕头上，悄声哄他说，“Stevie，我要去找你妈妈了，好吗？楼下的O'Neil太太，我去找你妈妈的时候她会坐在这里陪你。我会跑的很快很快，所以你只要闭上眼睛休息个几分钟就好，等你睁开眼睛，她就会在这里了，好吗？”

“好，”Steve低声说，他就照Bucky说的做了，闭上了眼睛，等他睁眼的时候，他的妈妈就在那里，他能闻到医用酒精的味道，感觉凉凉的湿毛巾擦着他全身。

“对不起，妈，”Steve有气无力地说，然后，他更胆怯地问道，“Bucky——？”

“他在这，”她说。“他在外面。你要我叫他来吗？”

“不。”Steve不敢想Bucky已经都看到了什么。“不，不，”然后他又哭了起来，像个该死的婴儿，他的母亲说着，“嘘，嘘，亲爱的。没事的。”

“他累了，”Steve听见他母亲跟Bucky说，而Bucky回答，“是啊，他当然累了。”之后Steve好些了，但他还是不敢见Bucky——如果他不见他，他可以假装一切都没有发生过，假装他还有一个没见过他有多令人反感的名叫Bucky的朋友。他告诉妈妈别让Bucky来，跟他说他还没好，跟他说他在睡觉，跟他说什么都行。

这样几天之后，Steve一醒，Bucky已经在他房间里了，只是坐在那，皱着眉。“你看着糟透了，你知道吗？你有黑眼圈，你这张丑脸成了彻头彻尾的灾难，”而Steve几乎欣慰得发晕，因为这样就没事了，对不对。这样一切都好了。

“搞什么鬼？”Bucky质问道。“把你自己锁在这。胡思乱想。像个白痴。”

“我不知道，”Steve叹气，挣扎着坐起来。“我真不知道。我不知道我怎么能正眼看你。”

“两只眼睛，”Bucky说，两根食指像枪一样立起来，“往同一个方向看就行，”就这样，他们就没事了，Bucky又开始在Steve养病的时候来看他，给他带作业和图书馆的书和体育版面……然而有些东西不一样了； _Steve_ 内心的某些东西不一样了。

“我觉得我完了，”他跟Bucky说，把他的老师带给他母亲的成绩单给他看；他设法通过了与读写有关的课程——文学，语法，历史——但地理他只是侥幸通过而他的数学不及格；不错的是，他们说他书法很漂亮。“我觉得如果我数学及不了格他们是不会让我升一级的，”Steve抱怨道。“我要留级了，你等着瞧吧。”

“我还以为你马上就要回来上学了呢，”Bucky说，皱起了眉。

“是啊，可我已经这么 _失败_ 了，”Steve说，然后停下来咳了几秒；他的咳嗽好些了，渐渐成了干咳。他把数学书推给Bucky，完全被问题打败了。 _如果2n+1代表一个奇数，写出代表下一个比它大的奇数的代数式_ ，以及 _有一个角的余弦值是0.8750。找到最接近这个角度的角_ 。“这都什么意思啊？”Bucky眯眼看了看书页然后说，“这些都不难，只不过你一定是落了这几节课，”Steve翻了翻白眼。

“我落了 _所有_ 的课，这就是问题所在。然后还有这个，”Steve说，把他的那册《巴尔的摩天主教义问答》朝Bucky扔去；Bucky之前在前面夹了一张纸条告诉他每周都该学哪些部分。Bucky接住了书说，“喂，”因为你不能那样把一本教义问答书扔来扔去。有一天Steve把它拿过来，扫视着熟悉的问题与答案——我们如何知道我们该信什么？ _我们会从天主教会，上帝对我们言语的途径，知道我们该信的。_ ——而其间的魔力消失了。 _我信圣灵，圣洁大公教会，诸圣相通，罪得赦免，肉身复生与永恒生命_ ——而现在他什么都不信了。他一个字也不信了。

“我想我受够这些东西了，”Steve跟Bucky说，他的声音有些发抖，但说出来后他感觉到汹涌疯狂的宽慰，他真的 _告诉了_ 某个人。他一辈子都在怕死，还有死后会发生在他那不灭灵魂身上的事情，而他厌倦了受此恐吓。他不会再害怕了。“我要告诉妈妈，我不想再去教堂了。”

“好——吧，”Bucky慢慢说。“又到你胡思乱想的日子了，所以我们一件事一件事来，行不？”然后他拿起了Steve的素描本和铅笔，翻到新的一页。

“嘿，”Steve抗议道，“那是我的素描本，”Bucky做了个鬼脸说，“不，今天不是；今天这是你的 _演算_ 本。”然后Bucky——比他大一岁又比他高两个年级——开始写算式，跟他用简明易懂的话解释着代数，在他觉得Steve走神的时候轻拍他的额头（“嘿！梦中情人！我可不能跟你耗上一天！”）。

有时候Bucky会这么干，跟Steve装傻——Steve认为这是为了让他感觉好点，仿佛Bucky不能既长得帅、体育又好、有异性缘还有脑子——但是在1933年的六月，当他拽着成绩可怜的Steve学出了个及格的数学分数时，他就装不下去了。“你知道你是有史以来最棒的朋友了，对吧？”Steve告诉他，躺倒在城市公园的草坪上，揉皱的期末试卷贴在胸口。

“当然知道，”有什么东西砰地落在了Steve的胸口。“来，我的手套需要打油，”Steve假笑着坐起来，Bucky的棒球手套掉到了他的腿上。“明天我有场比赛，在主日课之后——”

“我不会去的，”Steve说。

“你会错过我投球的，”Bucky说，在Steve瞪他的时候用舌头顶着腮帮。

“你知道我是什么意思，”Steve说。

“哦，我知道，我当然知道，”Bucky说，躺在他旁边的草坪上。“你妈妈怎么看？”

“我不知道，”Steve叹气道，但他知道；Sarah Rogers咬着嘴唇，然后说他已经不是个孩子了，所以他当然必须要做他良心所安的事情，但他看得出来她对此并不高兴。

“你不 _知道_ ？”Bucky难以置信地问。“如果是 _我_ 妈妈， _我_ 会知道的。过一个 _街区_ 的那些人会知道的。连 _南新泽西_ 都会知道的，”他说，Steve咧嘴笑了。“瞧，”Bucky说，突然严肃了起来，一边胳膊把自己支了起来，“你这一年过的够戗，在有关上帝的事上你把自己弄糊涂了——”

“Bucky，”Steve紧张地说，“我不觉得 _有_ ——”

“嘘，行，没事，只是——听我说完，好吗？拜托？你有教父，对吧？”Bucky问。

“我的叔叔Chris，”Steve阴郁地说。“战争结束前一个月战死了，在阿贡纳森林战役中。”

“好吧，”Bucky几乎不耐烦地说，“你领过坚振礼了，对吧？你有代父吗？”

“有啊。MacNamara神父，”Steve说，然后他皱起眉头说，“他很久没来看我了。”

“大概他是真了解你什么德性了，”Bucky说。“不过你为什么不去找找他，为你天性如此道个歉，然后谈谈这件事呢？那是他的职责，你知道；那是他该做的。”

“这主意不坏，”Steve承认；他很喜欢Mac神父，他一直对Steve很好。

“这主意不坏，他说。这主意 _棒的很_ 。我是好主意的 _源泉_ 。我觉得你不懂得欣赏我。”

“好吧，把手套给我，”Steve抱怨道。“还有你的钉鞋——我帮你弄干净，让你帅一点。”Pamela Barnes有一份工作，而且除了Bucky还有三个孩子要照顾，她通常不拘小节；而Sarah Rogers就算Steve死了也不会允许他领子脏着。

* * *

他发现在圣玛丽医院谁都好些日子没见过Mac神父了，于是Steve去了教区办公室，坐在那里的办公桌后、看上去很严厉的灰发女士告诉他说MacNamara神父已经不再是布鲁克林教区的一分子了。“呃，好吧，”Steve说，手紧紧捏着帽子。“多谢您能抽出时间。”当他从楼里出去的半路上，一个比他大几岁的青年追到他身后，一手抓着他的胳膊让他停下。“给，”青年上气不接下气地说，递给他一张纸。“他留了这个地址——你知道，给他的朋友们。”

地址在曼哈顿的地狱厨房（*），西五十街，Steve没多给自己时间说服自己别去；第二天他坐火车进了城区在第八大道下了车，低着头在人行道上快步走着，不想惹来任何恶意的目光——拜托，别在今天。他在狭窄的红砖公寓楼前停下，本能地注意到拐角有一家咖啡馆，街对面又有一家熟食店：如果Mac神父不在家，他在两者中任一个里等着可能会比较安全。他上了五楼，找到了正确的门，过了一会门开了，Mac神父穿着普通衬衫和吊带裤站在那里，不是黑衣服，没有教士戴的硬领。Steve盯着他看。“我能为你效劳吗？”MacNamara神父问道。

（注：*地狱厨房正式行政区名为克林顿，早年是曼哈顿岛上一个著名的贫民窟，主要由爱尔兰裔移民的劳工阶层聚居，以杂乱落后的居住品质、严重的族群冲突与高犯罪率而闻名。）

Steve不确定该说什么。“……神父？”他迟疑地开口，Mac神父的表情变了，他说，“Steve，哦天哪，快进来，快进来，”幸好他认得他。“真抱歉，”Mac神父说，Steve进了狭小的公寓，里面有一张小沙发跟桌子，每个平面上都堆满了书。“我本该去看看你的，我有点忙……你能原谅我吗？”

“当然，”Steve笨拙地说。

“我能给你弄点什么吗？”Mac神父问。“茶？水？”

“不用了，谢谢，”Steve说，Mac神父挥挥手示意他坐下，自己拉了一把椅子坐在对面。

“你最近身体怎么样？”Mac神父问道，Steve说：“挺好！”然后意识到这不算是真的，连忙补充道，“春天的时候我生病了但现在好了。天气一热就好些了。”

“不错，”Mac神父说。“你只需要等个子蹿起来就好了。”

“是啊，我……开始觉得不会有这种事了，”Steve闷闷不乐地说。

“已经开始了，只是你没发现而已，”Mac神父说。“你比我上回见你长了不少。……长大了很多，”Steve叹了口气，长大了很多，是啊，他知道那什么意思，他脸上开始有皱纹和凹陷了，让他在十五岁就像个小老头。

“好吧，”Steve说，不想在这一点上争执下去。“神父，我希望您不介意我——”可Mac神父叹着气抬起了一只手，Steve便停了口等着。

“Steve，见到你我真的很高兴，但在我们说下去之前，我得告诉你几件事，好吗？我猜有人告诉你我已经不再为教区工作了。他们跟你说我已经不是个牧师了吗？”

“没有！”Steve有些惊诧。

“唔，我不是了，所以……”Mac神父尴尬地揉了揉自己浅棕色的头发，发绺四处支着，让他看上去甚至更不像个牧师了。“我觉得你不该再叫我神父了。我的名字是Thomas。你可以叫我Thomas。”

“我没法叫您Thomas，”Steve反驳道，这想法太荒唐了，Mac神父苦笑起来，歪了歪头说：“好吧，没关系，那MacNamara先生怎么样？”Steve便实话实说，“我不知道，也许我暂时不称呼您就好了，这样行吗？”

MacNamara神父告诉他这样也可以。

“……我要是问您发生了什么会不会太没礼貌了？”Steve问。

Mac神父叹了口气。“不，不会没礼貌，但是……这很复杂。”

“我 _喜欢_ 复杂，”Steve热心地说，“我 _来_ 这里就是为了复杂。我来这里是因为觉得我不再笃信了，我想你能……”

“哦，Steve……”Mac神父手按了按眼睛。“我觉得你来错地方了……”

“我来 _对_ 地方了，”Steve坚持道。“我需要你告诉我。我需要有个人跟我讲 _明白_ ……”

“这很复杂，”Mac神父重复道，然后他向后靠在了椅子上，说：“你有听说过Ben Salmon吗？”Steve摇了摇头，Mac神父接着说，“Ben Salmon是一个战时因为信仰拒服兵役的和平主义者。像我们一样，是个天主教徒，”他补充道。“他说——好吧，他说了很多东西——但他所说的其中一样是不存在所谓正义之战，‘汝不可杀人’是绝对的。他去年死了。不是什么重大的故事。”Mac神父沉默下来，盯着他的手。“他们——我们。他们。他们不给他圣餐。他们不许他行任何圣礼，连临终祷告都不行，就算他生病坐牢的时候也不行。”他抬头看着Steve说，“并不是因为这件事。是因为很多的事。可……”

“可这是其中一部分原因，”Steve说。

“是其中一部分原因，是啊，”Mac神父说。“你关注西班牙的事了吗？”

“没有，”Steve说，接着皱了皱眉说，“有吧，算是，”因为他脑海深处有点什么，是他听到的。在教堂。大概是一次布道。“他们在攻击教会，耶稣会会士——”

“是，”Mac神父冷冷地说。“这也是种说法，”接着他长叹一声，站起身来，不停踱步，说道“好了，停，等等。听着，我做不了你的精神导师是一回事，可这完全是另一回事，我不——我们真的不该这样谈下去了。”

“可我 _想要_ 谈谈！”Steve恳求道，也站了起来。“你做了我的代父，就意味着你必须要么鹦鹉学舌他们说什么说什么要么闭上嘴巴吗？”

“是的！”Mac神父说，转身朝向他。“是的，就是这样！而没错，在西班牙他们是在攻击天主教会，但这也是他们头一回有了民主选举的政府，有了言论自由、组织自由、妇女选举权——恕我失陪，我需要冷静一下，”然后他走进了卧室，在身后关上了门，Steve被丢在那里，眨着眼，第一次意识到成年人，即便是身处权威之位的成年人，也并不对一切知情。

Steve从桌上的书堆里拣出一本书——John William Draper（*），《宗教与科学的冲突史》，下面是W.E.H.Lecky（**）的《欧洲唯理主义之兴起与影响》，《H.L.Mencken选集》（***），还有Bertrand Russell（****）的《为什么我不是基督徒》和《怀疑论集》，Steve在把它们跳出来的时候心砰砰直跳。卧室门开了，Steve一瞥便知道Mac神父平复了心情，打算出来给他泡点茶、给他一些笼统的建议然后把他赶回家，于是他拿着书站了起来，坚决地说，“我能把这些借走吗？”话一出口令Mac神父惶惑不堪。

（注：*1811-1882，美国科学家，哲学家，历史学家。 **威廉·莱基，1838-1903，，爱尔兰历史学家，政治理论家。 ***亨利·门肯，1880-1956，美国知识分子，拒绝自称为学者。 ****伯特兰·罗素，1872-1970英国哲学家、数学家、逻辑学家、历史学家，无神论或者不可知论者，也是上世纪西方最著名、影响最大的学者和和平主义社会活动家之一）

“不！”Mac神父说，看上去近乎惊慌失措。“我是说，我觉得这不是什么好——”可Steve刚刚懂得主事的人并不像他一向以为的那样强大而无所不知，他只是轻柔地说，“我只是打算借一下，我会把书还回来的，我保证。”

 

### 1934

“你成天这么胡说八道都快把我逼疯了！”Bucky喊道，把一箱梨罐头重重搁在G先生杂货店后的一条巷子里。

“不，等等， _听着_ ， _听着_ 就行，成吗？”Steve坐在一堆木箱子顶上，双手攥着他那本Bertrand Russell（罗素）。“他说——听着——‘我个人认为基督的道德人格上有一个严重的缺陷：相信地狱。我觉得真正心地宽厚的人不可能相信永久惩罚的说法。’”他抬眼。“ _这个_ 你怎么看？”

Bucky叹了口气靠在墙上，用前臂擦着额头上的汗。“我不懂你说的，我真的不懂。事实就是没有人知道任何东西，行吗？所以要是没有人知道任何东西，为什么不想想有种最好的可能呢？想想上帝存在而我们知情？”

“因为这是被动的，”Steve回击道。“因为所有一切的成就都是靠人们团结一致付出努力而取得的，而不是无所事事闲待着等待某种 _奇迹_ ——”

“我可不觉得我是无所事事，”Bucky反驳他，而这让Steve无话可说了，因为Bucky工作得很辛苦，难以置信的辛苦。

“好吧，我没说你，”Steve嘟囔道。

“那你说的是谁？谁在无所事事地等待奇迹？是 _你_ 吧，也许——你需要 _工作_ ，要是你问我的话。”

“没有人会雇我的，”Steve叹道。“他们只消看我一眼——”

“是吗，我们走着瞧，”Bucky说，拽着Steve的领子把他从箱子上拉了下来，拖进了商店后门。“G先生！”他叫道。“你能腾出一分钟吗？”

“你可别是认真的，”Steve说。

“我可完完全全是认真的，”Bucky说，等Genovese先生系着带污点的白围裙从食品专柜出来的时候，Bucky跟他说，“您今早还说您需要帮手来管存货。这是我的朋友，Steve——他 _一丝不苟_ 。他在乎正常人都不会在乎的东西，”然后Bucky瞪了Steve一眼，把他朝G先生那边一推，又出去到了巷子里。G先生打量完Steve耸了耸肩，然后递给他一个剪贴板和一支笔。“你是Jimmy的朋友，我就让你试试。每天放完学还有星期六一整天，一周八美元。”

“呃，好的，”Steve说，事实上这份活真心不错。其实Steve _确实是_ 一丝不苟，他喜欢记录所有罐头和农产品之类的，还能多跟Bucky在一起一会，也许最棒的是，他开始在杂货店外面的大黑板上画每日特价商品的图画，G先生喜欢得很，每周又给他加了一美元。

工钱也很有用。Steve很高兴能买东西送给他妈妈，甚至有时候送给Bucky，更别提G先生在他们买东西的时候给他们打折，还同意他们把快要坏掉的食物带回家。这，Steve发觉，才是Bucky在这份工作中最大的好处——家里八个人，有三个要长到六英尺的男孩子，Barnes一家急需食物。

“你还吃吗？”Bucky问Steve，Steve便把他吃剩的午餐推到Bucky面前。

“你该把这句话印成卡片，发给所有人，”Steve翻了个白眼说。

“浪费食物是一种罪过，”Bucky讲道。“再说，我总是饿，不知道为什么你不一样。”

“因为你块头大得顶得了四个我？”Steve说，然后等着Bucky把嘴塞满，也就是很快之后，他说，“听着，你记得我读了好多Bertrand Russell吧——”好吧，就算嘴塞满了也没什么用，因为Bucky开始打粗鲁的手势还做起了鬼脸，不管怎么样还是相当清楚地表达了他对Bertrand Russell的看法。“唔，”Steve说，举起报纸打了Bucky一下，“今晚他在曼哈顿有一场讲座，我想去听。”

Bucky面朝着他愤愤地咀嚼着，举起报纸，读起了那条Steve烂熟于心的广告：“为理性辩护：Bertrand Russell的公开演讲，晚上七点，华盛顿广场，由激进妇女联盟赞助，”当时Steve立刻就知道他应该去听了。他还记得在战争纪念碑下的那一天，而这感觉就像是专门给他的讯息，像种征兆。

Bucky终于咽下了嘴里的东西，挖苦他说，“我都不知道你是个激进妇女，”在Steve能说什么之前，他说，“不，”然后又一遍，“ _不_ ！”一看Steve不打算就此放弃，他说，“你不能去村里（*），那地方全是怪胎，”然后，“不能你自己一个人，”然后，他仿佛真很痛苦地抱怨道:“不跟我一起、不到六点就不能去，行吗？ _行吗_ ？”

（注：*指格林威治村，纽约西区的一个地区，约于1910年前后形成，是艺术家、激进分子、反叛者的聚集地，美国各种激进思想和文艺潮流的发生地，是19世纪妇女争取选举权、20世纪60年代的反战、70年代的性解放运动、妇女解放运动、同性恋争取权益运动等的重要阵地）

“行，”Steve说，于是他和Bucky六点时在他家门外会合，他们坐着火车过桥去了华盛顿广场，他们几乎错过了演讲，因为很多艺术家都在展出他们的作品，在广场南边一个接着一个，而Steve没法就这么走开，一定要看一看每一幅画。“我更喜欢你的画，”Bucky说，走在他旁边，对着每一幅画皱着眉。“你也可以这么来。你已经比他们画得好了，”而第一次，Steve觉得也许Bucky说的是真的。

人没有他想象的那么多，而他们赶上演讲完全是因为介绍Bertrand Russell的女士花的时间长了些。然后他终于上了台，能听到他演讲真的非常激动人心，虽说Steve关注着他的作品，已经知道了他的许多观点。不过，还是有些新的东西，而他站在这里，有Bucky在他身旁——歪着脑袋认真地听着——Russell认为人们信仰上帝仅仅是因为他们想要个能够在困厄与疑虑中支持他们的兄长，这观点让他觉得醍醐灌顶，而Steve站在那，觉得自己把上帝换成了Bucky真是聪明得很，Bucky为他做的事远远多于上帝为他做过的一切。

“你觉得怎么样？”之后他们坐上回家的火车时Steve问Bucky，因为Bucky安静得反常，甚至都没说什么风凉话。

“我还不知道，”Bucky尖刻地说，“所以别问了。”

“好吧，噫，”Steve说，坐在那里看起那位女士给他的所有资料，由激进妇女联盟提供，他们显然在拉菲逸街上从那些社会主义者手里租了地方，每周聚会谈论——“嘿，Bucky，看这个，”Steve说。“这有小宣传册，讲无神论、素食主义、工会制度、自由恋爱，”而Bucky猛地伸手拽住了他，几乎把他拽下了座位，有那么一刻Steve真的吓到了，因为Bucky的表情，Bucky——

然后Bucky放开了他，脸上带着 _恐惧_ ，然而之后他长长地呼了一口气，惊异地摇起了头，几乎笑了出来——但并不算是笑。“我不知道我该拿你怎么办，”Bucky轻声说道，几近自言自语，漫不经心地整平Steve衬衫的前襟。“我不知道，真的不知道。”

“你是 _生我的气_ 了吗？”Steve问，这想法让他无比惊愕，还有些激怒了他。“Bucky，你是——”

“没有，不过拜托，闭个十分钟的嘴，拜托？”Bucky看上去仿佛头痛欲裂，所以接下来的车程内Steve都没有说话，在迪卡尔布跟Bucky下了车。他们在幽暗的街道上一同沉默不语地走着，直到Bucky突然停步说：“你瞧，我没生气，好吗？你只是—— _你_ ，而有时候我会忘了你跟普通人不一样。”

“所以你不喜欢？”Steve逼问道，“你不觉得那很 _有意思_ 吗？”

“我没那么 _说_ 。只是。我得 _想一想_ ，行吗？挺难懂的。 _哲学_ ——”

Steve咬紧了牙。“我真的讨厌你装傻。”

“老天，让我歇歇吧，”Bucky几乎呻吟了起来。“我没有 _闲工夫_ 去弄明白什么时间与宇宙的谜团。跟你这么说吧，你来思考，然后你告诉我信什么我就信什么。”

“我还会回去的，”Steve向他挑衅地说。“我要回去听关于素食主义的讲座，或者不管激进妇女联盟这周讲些什么。”

“ _行_ ，”Bucky回击道，接受了他的挑战，“但是你明天你得跟我去圣安德鲁的哥伦布骑士舞厅。打条领带，”而现在轮到Steve怨声载道了。

“噢，别这样！”Steve抱怨着。“这么什么意义！我笨手笨脚的，不会有姑娘愿意——”

“用不着担心这个，”Bucky说。“我会给你找个姑娘的。”

“怎么，你要给人家付现钱吗？”Steve暴躁地说。

“我都 _没有_ 那样的钱，”Bucky回驳道，“但我会想点办法，”而事实证明他办到了，第二天晚上带着一个深色头发的漂亮姑娘做他的舞伴，还有一个娇小的红发姑娘做Steve的舞伴。一切进展得跟Steve预想的差不多，在那姑娘找上第一个不是他的男孩、扔下他不管之后，他出去换换空气，听到一个女孩紧张地恳求道“别这样，Pete；别这样， _住手_ ，”于是他去看了看是怎么一回事，之后，好消息是Pete打断他的鼻子之前，他使出了真心不错的几招，那女孩比较好心，扶他回了舞厅，从盛潘趣酒的钵里取了些冰包在一张紫色的餐巾里，不过之后他得对付Bucky。Bucky只有盯着他不放。

“这才十分钟，”Bucky无助地说。

“憋（别）说话，”Steve瓮瓮地说，狠狠地瞪着他。“我豁（说）真的！”

 

### 1935

Steve成了激进妇女联盟的半常客，还有艾伦街的革命书店和公共图书馆地下室里的自由思想者集会。他也将很多时间用于绘画素描——他开始考虑向柯柏联盟学院（*）呈递一份作品集，听说如果被录取了，所有课程都是免费的，而Roosevelt（罗斯福）提到新成立的公共事业振兴署（**）头一项目就是要为艺术家设一项计划。Steve渴望地瞧着坚尼街上艺术用品商店的橱窗，根本无法想象出一个能买得起真正画布的自己。他永远去不了巴黎，但他可以花上五分钱到格林尼治村去，在那参加进步集会，听有关节育的讲座，还有看“颓废艺术”（***）的展览。

（注：*全名“柯柏高等科学艺术联盟学院”，位于纽约曼哈顿地区的著名私立大学，亦为美国境内少数能提供全部学生全额奖学金的院校。学校提供工程、艺术、建筑学位。 **大萧条时期罗斯福实施第二次新政时建立的一个政府机构，以助解决当时大规模的失业问题。 ***20世纪30年代至40年代纳粹德国在官方宣传中创造的美学概念，是当时被定为具有厌世主义倾向的艺术的总称。）

Bucky对此不太高兴——“你是在自找麻烦，小子，”他对Steve冷冷地说。“但愿麻烦不会找上你”——Steve本来以为Bucky只是自作聪明，直到他一次他下了免费的人体写生课离开艺术学生联盟的时候遭到了三个人的伏击，他们嘶声叫着，“死基佬！搞艺术的死基佬！”Steve这辈子挨过很多揍，但这回不一样——这些人想把他 _置于死地_ 。Steve咬紧牙关打算死拼到底，但他确定他没救了——他倒在了地上，他们踢着他，狠狠地踢着他——突然一位女士尖叫起来：“你们！离他远点！离那男孩远点！”这救了他一把，那群人朝她冷笑但是跑开了。

“没事，”Steve昏昏沉沉地说，在她弯着腰时抓住她的胳膊，挣扎着尝试站起来。“我没事，”不知怎么他竟自己上了驶向布鲁克林的火车去了圣玛丽医院，他母亲正在那里值班。她咬紧嘴唇说，“哦，Steven，”结果发现他断了三根肋骨，还有脑震荡。尽管如此，他们还是让他妈妈带他回了家，第二天Steve不是在睡觉就是在怕放学时间的到来，因为果不其然，之后Bucky立刻上了门。

Steve做好心理准备等着各种冷嘲与责备，但Bucky只是走进屋坐了下来，伸开手脚，Steve那张椅子仿佛小得坐不下他，然后他们的整场谈话都无需言语，长吁短叹，扬起的眉毛，直到Steve突然叫道，“好吧！我不会再这样了！”Bucky瞬间回吼，“你 _他妈_ 当然不能再这样了！”可Steve说了下去，“——可我能给你看点东西吗？就让我给你 _看_ 点东西，好吗？”Bucky严厉地看了他一会然后说：“看什么。”

“那边，”Steve说，指向一边。“有本书：意大利的艺术大师，后面还有一串，”Bucky看了看那堆书后拿出了《意大利的艺术大师：从文艺复兴到统一运动》，书里有五张全彩插图，其中有一张是他想要的：西斯廷教堂天顶上米开朗基罗的《亚当之创造》。

“是，我见过这个，”Bucky暴躁地说，瞥了一眼插图。“这是创世纪中的一幕——上帝创造亚当。”

“ _不对_ ，”Steve说。“这不是。忘了他们跟你说的。看这幅画，”Bucky叹着气，把书从床上拽过来放到腿上：亚当伸出手臂，上帝在他上方。“亚当之创造，”Steve喃喃道，提示着他，然后：“你看到了什么？”

Bucky的目光在画上移动。“这是创世纪中的一幕，”他又说，但见到Steve的恼怒，他试探道，“他躺在一座山上。亚当。他很放松。他——”接着他的嘴巴做了个奇怪的动作。Steve坐了起来，在肋骨相碾时畏缩了一下。Bucky发现了。

“他在 _幻想_ ，”最后Bucky说。

“是啊，”Steve说，心狂跳起来。

“亚当之创造，”Bucky重复道。他懂了。

“对啊。 _对_ 。一旦你看到了，就不能视而不见了。”Steve靠上前去，痛得哼了一声，但他情不自禁。“你看，”他说，手点着插图，“就好像上帝在一个思想泡泡里一样，就像幽默专栏里的东西。亚当躺在草坪上，抬着头看然后想到——”

“‘要是能有——’”Bucky渐渐噤声。“亚当之创造。亚当的创造。”

“对。”Steve的喉咙突然收紧了，他脱口而出，“即使没有谎言作祟生活都已经足够艰辛了，”令他吃惊的是Bucky大笑起来，合上书，把书放回到书堆上面。“ _怎么_ ？”

“你记得Agatha修女吗？”Bucky问他。

“那么个美人，我怎么忘得了？”Steve回答。

“她告诉我离你远点。她说你会带坏我。”Bucky坐回椅子上对着他假笑，手指在肚子上方相扣。“她说你会毁了我。还跟我妈妈说了。”

Steve记不起来他上一次感到震惊是什么时候，但他现在是震惊的——震惊并且真的，真的， _真的_ 很愤怒；他们 _还在_ 试着伤害他。他深吸一口气说，“你说什么了？”

Bucky耸了耸肩。“呃，我装傻了。而妈妈不在乎——她不怎么认可修女。”

“我——”Steve不明白。“你什么意思，装傻？”

Bucky扬起眉毛。“你是说什么，还问我什么意思？那老太婆看透你了，可是行啊。你 _的确_ 会把人带坏。我就 _喜欢_ 你这点，”他一定是看到了Steve惊讶的神情，因为接下来，他认真了些，说：“这事你不知道吗？”而Steve从来没有想过要深究Bucky为什么喜欢他，他一直把这当成某种诡异的奇迹——他不会对这样的意外之喜挑毛拣刺。“你跟普通人不一样。你会想些没有别人会——”他不说了，皱起了眉。“我本来想告诉你我的事。我爸妈说我可以在布鲁克林学院上一年学。”

“哦，嘿，”Steve说。“那太棒了。”

“是啊，”Bucky面无表情地说。“挺好，我爸在工作，他觉得他们可以让我去。你知道，如果我也继续工作什么的。”

“真好，”Steve又说，但他是了解Bucky的，“我以为你大概在考虑警校。”

“对啊，他们不想让我干那行。他们想，你知道，让我当会计或者管账，我数学不错。我爸还说有钱人总是需要别人帮他们数钱。”Bucky脸上掠过一丝笑影，然后他说：“行了，听着：你想去参加你那些左翼分子、无神论或者艺术的东西，跟我说一声，我能跟你去就跟你去。”

“真的？”Steve惊讶地问。

“真的。别一个人去就行。太危险了，”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇补充道：“你好像还不明白，或者就是明白不了。你说的这些东西——大多数人，他们是不会懂的，或者他们懂，但不会接受。可我懂，”Bucky说，直迎他的目光，Steve慢慢地点了点头。“我喜欢你想这些疯狂的东西。我喜欢你与众不同。”

“谢了，Buck，”然后Steve叹着气说，“我猜我能试试跟你去跳几次舞。”

Bucky看上去很高兴。“你该去的，”他建议道。“你得找个能照顾你的人。”

 _我已经有能照顾我的人了_ ，Steve想，但是他闭上了青肿的嘴什么也没说。

* * *

Bucky跟他去了联合广场的一场集会，有抗议歌曲的跟唱，接下来是一些演讲，还有E.M.Forster（*）的文章《我的信念》的临时朗读，Steve得一直用胳膊肘戳Bucky让他别取笑那轻微口齿不清的朗读者，但到最后Bucky还挺感兴趣的，甚至挤到前面买了一份文章的全文，在返程的火车上读了起来，每次Steve开口说话的时候都让他收声，直到Steve翻翻眼睛不再说话了。

（注：*爱德华·摩根·福斯特，1879-1970，英国小说家、散文家，亦是同性恋。代表作《看得见风景的房间》《天使不敢涉足的地方》，死后出版《莫里斯》）

作为回报Steve下一周就让Bucky拽着他去跳了两次舞。他跟两个不一样的金发姑娘——或说试着——跳了舞，其中有一个长得很高体格健美的姑娘，他们处得不错，虽然没擦出任何火花，另外一个面容忧郁的女孩好像随时都快要哭出来了。第三次Steve自愿跟着去了，因为他注意到Bucky虽然每次都给他找了个不一样的女孩，但他两次带的都是Margaret Walden，她在学校跟Steve同班。哟，第三次又是Margaret Walden。

“你最近总跟Margaret Walden在一起，嗯？”奇怪的是Bucky从来没提过她。

“是啊，我猜是吧，”Bucky说。“她挺好；我家人很喜欢她。她父亲有一家印刷公司——他们家给医院印表格。医院要用很多表格，”Bucky说。

Steve点点头，咬掉了拇指上起的皮。“我敢赌他们需要一个管账的人，”他目光转向Bucky。

“可能吧，”Bucky说。

“你都盘算好了，”Steve说，Bucky爆出一声大笑说，“那就是我！‘算盘都打好了’先生，”然而Bucky也许并没有盘算好，因为几周之后就谣传Bucky跟一个没人认得出来的女孩共处于所谓败坏名声的境况；所有人都是从别人那里听来的，口口相传。

Bucky否认一切。“从来没有这事，我跟你说，”他告诉Steve。“只是闲话而已，别人在嚼舌头，”但这足以让Margaret Walden跟他分手了，而由于此后Bucky一回换一个姑娘约会，很多人后来都信了。可怜的Margaret，他们说，啧啧着，跟“那个Bucky Barnes”扯上了关系。之后Bucky就成了“那个Bucky Barnes”——哦，你知道“那个Bucky Barnes”是什么样。

Steve，当真了解Bucky Barnes是什么样的人，他不知道该信哪个。

“真遗憾她甩了你，”Steve跟他说；他倒没感觉遗憾。

“没事，”Bucky说，他听起来并不伤心，就算Margaret Walden就在那年跟另一个上了大学的小伙子订了婚的时候都没什么表现。另外，Bucky看上去麻烦不大——要是说有什么变化，他的名声让他的魅力只增不减，只要Bucky愿意，他一晚上能找两三个姑娘。

 

### 1936

“为什么所有人都总是打我？”Steve问道，因痛缩了一下。

“对啊！这问题不错！你该总这么问问自己！”Bucky说。

“Bucky，他们在 _罢工搞破坏_ 。就那么从纠察队边上走了过去——真是无耻，我跟你说。我只是想——嗷，”Steve说，Bucky粗糙地清去他脸上一处伤口上的灰尘。“我只是想试着解释——”

“你只是想，你只是想，”Bucky嘲讽着。

Steve扭身恼怒地躲开了，“——集体行动的力量。”

“唔，你倒确实尝了尝 _集体行动_ 的滋味，”Bucky讲道。“就在这张脸上，”接着听到敲门声他们都回了头。“是谁，你妈妈？”

Steve皱起眉头。“她有钥匙，”他说，过去应门。是MacNamara神父——或者，不如说是曾经的MacNamara神父，站在门外，脚边摆着一个箱子。“Steve，”他说，看上去很高兴，“我不确定你会不会在家，不过我打算把这个留给你——你的脸怎么了？”

“没什么，我跟几个罢工的打了一架，在口香糖工厂——没什么，来吧，请进，”Steve向后退一步的时候才发现Bucky就在他身后。

“这是谁？”Mac神父拽着箱子进门的时候Bucky问道。

“这是——”Steve想了一会才定下来怎么说。“这是MacNamara先生，”他说，“以前是MacNamara神父。”

“他是个牧师？”Bucky犹豫地问。

“以前是，”Mac神父说，微笑着向Bucky伸出一只手，Steve可以理解Bucky的困惑：Mac神父的年纪看上去并不比他们大那么多。

“这是我的朋友，Bucky，”在Bucky跟他握手时Steve告诉他。

“啊，”Mac神父说。“很高兴认识你，”他说，然后对Steve说道，“我给你带了些书。我觉得你会愿意要的，”可Steve已经开始兴高采烈地翻起来了，箱子里装满了书，就跟圣诞节来了一样：比圣诞节 _还要棒_ 。“我要离开一段时间，”Mac神父说，“所以我在想——”

Steve猛地抬起了头。“西班牙，”他说，心砰砰直跳，“你要去西班牙，是不是，”Mac神父瞥了Bucky一眼，然后迅速点了下头承认了。“老天，了不起，”Steve说，呼出一口气。“真了不起。干得好。”

“你们不能告诉任何人，”Mac神父严肃地说，轮流看着他们两个。

Steve没管。“你要参加林肯旅（*）？”

（注：*当时美国到西班牙反抗法西斯主义的志愿军）

Mac神父眨了眨眼，显然没有意料到。“你还知道这个？”

“有共产主义者在激进妇女联盟——你知道，在拉菲逸街上那个？”

“Steve是个激进妇女，”Bucky插话。“你看倒是看不出来。”

Steve无视了他——这玩笑Bucky永远开不够。“他们在招募志愿者——倒不是说他们运气有多好。那的人大多数是和平主义者。但是我支持志愿军。”他抬起了头。“法西斯不会止步于西班牙。你得站起来，反击——”

“Steve愿意站起来反击，”Bucky说。“主要是脸先上。”

“要支持一种事业除了战斗还有别的方式，”Mac神父说。

“是啊，我知道，”Steve叹气。“可你打算要做的……如果我们有酒我会敬你一杯的。”

“好吧，嘿。你能过来真好，”Bucky说。

Steve冲他皱起了眉但是Mac神父好像领会了他的暗示。“的确，”他说，“我最好先走了，”然后他手放在Steve的肩膀上，轻轻地说，“你非常与众不同，Steve，我真为你感到骄傲——”

“你不需要人帮你找车站，是吧，神父？”Bucky说，即便Mac神父把Steve拉进了一个拥抱。Steve用力回抱，他很清楚Mac神父可能会 _死_ 在欧洲——就像他的父亲，像他的Chris叔叔：就像所有关心过他的人。

“我知道怎么走，谢谢，”Mac神父回答，对Bucky微笑。“别让Steve找太多麻烦，好吗？”可门一在他身后关上，Steve就转身面对Bucky说，“你刚才到底是在干什么？”

“怎么？”Bucky应道。

“这个人愿意为民主献出生命，而你刚刚给他下了逐客令！”

“别傻了，”Bucky回答。“他那样的人，英雄牧师——他人很忙，他有地方要去。”

“你这是在挖苦他吗？”Steve很生气。“我可没觉得有多好笑。”

Bucky挤出一笑。“唔，你可不是特别有幽默感，Steve。”

“住嘴，Buck。你这是在找揍！”

“哦是吗？你，还有——不，等等，愚蠢的我啊：国际志愿军。多明显啊，我差点都没看出来，”Bucky说，在他摔门离去的时候整面墙都震了起来。

“混蛋！”Steve在他身后喊着。“你个愚昧的混蛋！”而Bucky一直没道歉，可星期六早上，Steve早起借着光线素描的时候，他听到声音以为是送牛奶的，开门一看却是Bucky，在门外靠墙坐着。

“我大概把我的薪水喝没了，”Bucky口齿不清地说。“不是什么好主意。”

“Bucky， _老天_ 啊。”Steve在他身旁蹲下。“你 _干什么_ ，快 _进来_ ——”

“我不想吐你家地板上。”Bucky闭上眼睛，尽量不动。“让我待在这就行。”

“我可以给你拿个桶之类的，”Steve抗议道。“你不能睡在我家门外啊。”

“为什么不能？”Bucky慢吞吞地转头看着他。“打什么时候你还在意起别人怎么看了？”Steve看到Bucky有一个跟他一样的黑眼圈，肿起的嘴边还有干掉的血。

“Bucky，”Steve吃惊地说。“你打架了？”Bucky迟缓地眨了眨眼，两根手指碰了碰嘴唇说，“对啊，好像是。”他好像连说话都成问题了。“我干了件你总干的事，”最终他说，用舌头碰了碰淤伤的嘴唇。“把自己弄到了不该去的地方。”

Steve试着抓紧Bucky的上臂，看看他能不能把他拖起来。“我还以为你去了圣布兰登，跟——她叫什么来着，Cathleen，Maureen——”

Bucky皱起眉头。“是今天吗？（*）”他问，Steve咬牙使劲拉着他，Bucky呻吟起来，但是试着帮忙伸手把自己撑了起来。Steve支在他腋下，开始把他拖进公寓，瞥了一眼他母亲关上的门。“大概我是那么告诉你的，”Bucky说。

（注：*Bucky还没完全意识到已经第二天了）

这个让他呆住了。“Bucky，”让Bucky坐在他的床边上后Steve空虚地说，“你是说你会跟我说谎吗？”

Bucky的表情出了点Steve弄不懂的变化。“当然，”他说。“凭什么你就跟别人不一样了？”接着如同一场突如其来的夏日风暴般令人震惊，Bucky哭了出来，双眼模糊，两手捂住了脸。只有三次湿漉漉的、痛苦的抽泣之后便结束了，Bucky仅仅是坐在那儿，手落了下来，除了双眼周边略红之外看上去一如往常。“我很抱歉，”他空洞地说。“我觉得我好像有点着凉了。”

“是吧，我妈妈也是，”Steve说，感到无助，还有点害怕。“这周在这边好像都反过来了，除了我所有人都生病了，”然后他哄着Bucky躺下，轻喃道，“躺一会，伙计。睡一会就好了，”他弯腰解开Bucky的鞋带，拽下他的鞋，然后把他的腿搬上了床。

Steve倾身擦去了Bucky脸上的汗，他的眼睛呆滞而无神。Bucky松松地拉着Steve的衬衫，目光缓缓转向他，狂热地说：“你以为我不明白但我明白。我都明白。不明白的是你，”Steve理着散在Bucky额头的乱发，低声说，“我很抱歉，Buck。我会试着明白的。”Bucky闭上了眼睛，沉沉睡去了。

Bucky睡了十四个小时，醒来之后昏昏沉沉，觉得不好意思，正赶上延后的晚餐，面包和罐头汤，他嘟哝了好多遍对不起之后坐在了桌边。“别想了，”Steve说，挥了挥手表示一切都过去了，假装他记不住任何细节了。Bucky为他装了好多回选择性失忆，他欠Bucky的，Steve想。

“不过，等一会，”Steve跟他说，“先让我给我妈送点汤进去，”因为Sarah Rogers差不多也睡了一天，不过断断续续，时常把自己咳醒，至少还给了Steve给她送些热茶和吐司的机会。“我不知道我是怎么了，”她说，无奈地叹了口气，摇了摇头；她气色看上去就像他和Bucky一样不好，而他们两个可是脸上都挨了几拳。“我没法让这感冒好起来。原谅我，如果我以前在你生病的时候发过脾气——有时候，你会忘了生病的感觉有多讨厌。”

Steve微笑着。“你从来没跟我发过脾气，妈妈，”然后他多了些担忧地问：“你想让我找Bentley医生吗？”

“不用，我想我尽可能多休息休息就好了，”Sarah说，“然后不管谁星期一上班，找他给我简单看一看，”而到星期一早上Sarah Rogers看上去就好多了，一边哼歌一遍照着镜子梳头发，叼着发夹。Steve抽过他的素描本，画下了她，刻意使用尽可能少的线条——她手臂绕过头时的曲线，另一条是腰间的曲线，当时他并不知道，但那是他最后一次画她的速写，画下活生生的她——是那张电报前最后一幅速写。“ ** **诊断出肺结核被送往福利岛**** （*） ** **很快会写信不要担心爱你的妈妈**** ”，Steve坐在他们的桌前盯着电报看了很久，觉得奇怪，真的很奇怪，因为他感觉如此镇静，过了一会他才明白他愤怒得无以复加，让他整个人有如冰封——他完全成了一块坚冰。然后突然他起身拿出了每一样与宗教有关的东西——每一本圣经和祈祷书，挂在他母亲床头上方沉重的耶稣受难像和她床头柜上小幅的耶稣圣心图，夹在镜子边上的弥撒卡片，他们的圣洗蜡烛和她的念珠，所有的东西，都塞进一个袋子，他走出公寓想把它扔进楼下满是凹痕的垃圾桶，走到半道时想到如果他的妈妈病好了——她有可能会好的，有人痊愈过——等他妈妈从疗养院回来，她可能会想要回这堆垃圾里的一些，于是他把袋子塞进底层抽屉，把抽屉踢了回去。

（注：*旧名布莱克韦尔岛，曾建立工作站和监狱，1934年由市立医院取代。后更名罗斯福岛。另：早年电报没有标点。）

完事之后，他就没什么事可干了——他什么事都得干（他该怎么办？）——整间公寓仿佛都成了蒙尘的阴影和空余的钉子——以前有着东西的地方。

好了。他十八岁了，成人了——是时候像个成人一样了。他得考虑钱。他得考虑食物。他拉过素描本，翻到那最后的、仓促的Sarah Rogers的速写时停留片刻（为什么要这么俭省？他究竟 _他妈_ 想证明什么？），翻到下一页然后开始写下钱数：房租，食物，给他母亲不管什么样的治疗所需的费用。还有他需要工作多久才能赚来这些钱。他能找份工资更高的工作吗？不过G先生年纪大了，如果Steve能把更多时间花在他那里，他大概不会介意多交给Steve一些责任。他得撤回在柯柏联盟学院的申请了——好吧，他当然会的。即便在最好的日子里那充其量也不过是个疯狂的梦想，而现在远算不上是好日子。从来没有过。

Steve的手抖了起来，就在那时他意识到了自己的恐惧——现在他真的是孤身一人了。他没法想晚上要怎么独自留在屋子里（他妈妈不会回家了）又没法想象出去，出去了回来时家里不会有人（他母亲不会回家了）。他整整一生都试着远离恐惧（他妈妈不会回家了）而现在他成了这样，他的手抖个不停。他把手猛拍在桌面上，周围的一切晃动作响，然后他抓过报纸查了下电影的时间：他能花上五分钱去一趟。八点三十有[隐身射线]，他可以去看，也许顺路找一趟Bucky，看他想不想一起去。

他没心情跟Barnes太太讲话，而且他还没想清楚该怎么回应避无可避的寒暄（“你母亲怎么样？”）所以他绕到楼后，朝Bucky的卧室窗户扔了一个空罐子： _砰_ 。窗框响了响，出现了一个深色头发的脑袋——不是Bucky，是Andrew。“等会，”看到Steve之后Andy说，“我去叫他，”接着Steve听到他喊“Bucky！”还有更遥远的一声叫喊“干什么！”过了大概一分钟Bucky探出头来。“嘿，什么事？”

“我要去看电影，你想来吗？”Steve向上叫道。

Bucky皱起眉头低头看着他。“有点晚了，是不？”

“才八点。我必须得出来，”Steve说，Bucky叹了口气，手把在窗台上。

“什么片？”

“[隐身射线]。Boris Karloff（*）。”而这不正是他挑了[隐身射线]而不是其他片子的原因吗？Bucky一向痴迷科幻：任何关于未来的东西，机器或疯狂科学家或外太空。

（注：*英国演员，以扮演[科学怪人]中的怪物著称。）

Bucky叹道：“行吧，等会，”然后消失到了屋里面。几分钟之后，Bucky又出现在窗前，一条腿跨过窗台，伸手抓紧排水管。过了五秒钟他就下来了。他跟他的弟弟们在那根老管子上爬上爬下已经很多年了。

“好了，”Bucky说，抹了抹手。“来吧，我们走，”Steve发现他脸边上的头发还潮着。看来他抓紧时间洗了把脸，但是他脖子侧面还有油污的痕迹。

“Bucky，对不起，”Steve说，刚刚想到：“你才下班，是不是。”Bucky在曼哈顿桥底下的机械修理厂新找了一份工作，因为他在学院上课所以要干活到很晚。“你看上去累坏了，我都没思考。”

“不，没关系。我吃饭了，而且能从那疯人院里出来我一向很高兴。我们去哪儿，灯塔影院？”

“是，很近了，”Steve说，他们往影院走。Steve竭力让自己心无杂念——只要想想电影，想想今天就跟昨天一样，他们顺着卡罗尔街走，Bucky在他身旁——但他大脑有个部位就是无法停转，他需要想的东西太多了。他们到灯塔影院边上的街角时他脱口而出，“你觉得G先生会让我多工作几个小时吗？”

Bucky耸了耸肩。“我觉得他会的，虽然我不知道他担不担负得起，当下不太景气。开食杂店不是特别赚钱的行业，”这也是Bucky跳槽去了机械修理厂的原因——工资更高，机遇更多。还能接触那么多奇妙的装置。“怎么，想多找点活干？”

“对啊，我——对啊，”他说，然后迟疑起来了，因为影院就在那，而他只要继续走就好，走到售票窗口买票，然后接下来的几小时他能靠着疯狂科学家和激光射线分散注意力——只是也许没有比现在更好的时机能告诉Bucky了，而他必须得告诉Bucky。他把手伸进口袋，拿出了揉皱的电报。

Bucky接了过去，把纸展平，然后一动不动，盯着电报。等Bucky终于抬起了头，Steve不得不移开视线，因为Bucky的表情——他没法应对Bucky表情中所有的情感。

“天啊，Steve。耶稣 _基督_ 啊，”Steve感觉到自己的心在狂跳，因为Bucky听上去很 _害怕_ 。“我真难过，我——”接着他说，“你他妈在 _干什么_ ？看电影？我们他妈的要去看电影？”

“我不想谈这事，”Steve说，“我没法谈这事。”

“可是……”Bucky的视线回到电报上；读了一遍又一遍。“天啊。这 _意味_ 着什么？”

“我不知道。我怎么能知道呢？”可Steve知道，Bucky也知道——一旦过不了痰检，就要在疗养院住上六到九个月，完全隔离，不许探视，也许你能活下来但也许你不能。

“可是……”Bucky看上去如此茫然，而突然，在Steve的眼中，他看上去如此年少。 _现在我比他要老了_ ，Steve想， _我走得比他要远了_ 。“Steve，天啊，你要怎么办？”

“我该怎么办？我会工作，”Steve说，“我会——” _为她祈祷_ ，他的大脑告诉他，而他压下了这想法；不，他恶狠狠地想，我不会。“——照顾好我自己，我会希望有最好的结果。我还能怎么办？”Bucky只是看着他，呆若木鸡，于是Steve又说了一遍：“我不想谈这事。我想去看电影。你要跟我来看这部电影还是不要？”

“我——好的，”Bucky怯怯地说。“当然。”于是Steve走到售票窗口前买了两张票，Bucky跟着他走，他找到了他们总坐的座位（靠过道边的两个座位，倒数第三排）然后坐了下来，庆幸自己进了暗处。有预告片，新闻片还有一个小动画，Steve紧盯着银幕，但Bucky没有看。他的头朝向的角度不对，向下低着而不是向上抬着，看着他面前的座椅靠背，或者他自己的膝盖。电影开播几分钟时Bucky惊得他一跳，拉住了他的手——他的右手绕在Steve的左手边——十指紧扣。Steve转头看着他，可Bucky依旧低着头盯着一片虚无。但他没有放手，在整部愚蠢的电影放映的时候只是紧握着Steve的手，仿佛他们乘着一艘将要沉没的船。

 

### 1937

“你还去教堂吗？”

Bucky犹豫了一会，低头看着他的作业；他的嘴僵住了。“去啊。”

“你为我母亲祈祷吗？”Steve问他。

“你打算跟我争这个吗？”Bucky回击道。“我可没心情听你胡说八道。”

“不。我只是想知道。”

“是的，”Bucky恼怒地说，用铅笔敲着一栏数字。“是，我为她祈祷了，行了吗？”

“我只是好奇，”然后Steve站起来的时候把他母亲新寄的信扔到了桌子对面给Bucky。“给你的部分在第二页的下面。‘告诉Bucky我收到了……’”

“找到了，”Bucky打断他，开始读信。

“她说她感觉好些了，但是累得没法再单独给你写一封信，所以不知道那是什么意思。”Steve开始装咖啡滤网。“你要咖啡吗？我要喝咖啡。”

“我永远都想要咖啡，”Bucky说，然后抬眼看他：“你打算把那些吃完吗？”

“你吃吧，”Steve说，于是Bucky把他的盘子拉到了面前。

“不过你该吃完的。你得多吃红肉。”Bucky重新读起信来，Steve叹了口气，等着他取笑。“哈，”Bucky说，拍着信纸，“连你母亲都说了：你需要——”

“补铁，我知道，我看了，”Steve说，然后拿起报纸，折了一下让他圈起来的广告在最上面，扔到了Bucky面前。“我想去，你跟我一起去吗？”

是一场由自由思想者赞助的讲座，题目是“上帝并不伟大”。Steve读的时候这标题跃入眼帘，感觉像是专门给他的讯息。

Bucky皱起眉头，然后带着骇人的怒意抬起头看着Steve。“看来你觉得我是个俗人，是这样吗？因为我会跟我父母去教堂？你觉得我是，怎么， _受了蒙骗_ ——”

“不！”Steve震惊地看着Bucky。“我永远不会说那种话的。”

“你不会说那种话，”Bucky苦涩地说。“你不说出来的话可多得很。”

Steve倒了杯咖啡，轻柔地放在Bucky肘边。“我不那么说是因为我没那么想，好吗？用用脑子，”他说，然后：“你是跟我去还是不跟我去？”

“去，”Bucky叹道，又低头看着他的作业。“只要我能及时写完的话。真是——”他做了个鬼脸把账簿和教材推开。“——无聊。我说不清我有多讨厌这东西。”

Steve眨了眨眼。“我没想到你会讨厌它。这是数学——我还以为你喜欢数学。”

“这 _不是_ 数学，这是会计学，而我是讨厌这个——我有多讨厌它，我 _他妈_ 恨死这东西了。”

“好吧，那你就该打住了！”Steve叫道，Bucky在椅子上向后靠，喝了一大口咖啡，冲着Steve咧嘴一笑，好像他说了什么好笑的话。

“别管我了，”Bucky说，不良情绪一扫而空。“要是你想去参加你那激进无神论的玩意，你就让我把它写完。你接着干你的事——你在干什么？”

“没什么，”Steve说。“画画，”他改口说，向上斜了斜素描本。“画你。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，拿起了铅笔。“你画我还没画烦吗？”

Steve耸耸肩，拿起笔。他画得不差——在纸上，就像他面前的景象一般，Bucky低着头，眉头紧锁，指间夹着铅笔。比例没有问题，面部也一样，但他没看出来——如今他知道Bucky讨厌会计学他都能 _看_ 得出来，他嘴轻微撇着，冷笑着，带着——什么呢，厌恶？他算个什么画家啊——Steve为Bucky的表情添了几笔，加重他的眉毛，加上他嘴部的扭曲与下斜，加深阴影——于是Bucky在纸面上呼之欲出，比他之前注意到的更不开心。“我看手头有什么就怎么办，”Steve叹道。

“我们不都一样吗，”Bucky喃喃道。

* * *

讲座设在一个图书馆的地下室里，没什么稀奇的，但是门口有个警卫，这就很不寻常了，Steve盯着他看了一会，然后抬起胳膊，让那人拍他的口袋搜身。“搞什么鬼？”在他们进去之后Bucky对他小声说——屋子是为演讲布置的，演讲台周围绕着折叠椅——可是在他和Bucky找座位的时候Steve想，他大概知道问题在哪了——他已经看到了三对跨种族的情侣，而就在那里，靠近前排，有两个牵着手的女人，而就在同一排另一边是两个男人——好吧，Steve说不清他是怎么知道他们是同性恋的，只不过不知怎么他就是知道，或者自以为知道；他觉得，某些人很可能也是这么看他和Bucky的。Steve既紧张又兴奋，他在想他是不是该在讲座开始之前给Bucky离场的机会，可之后就开始了。

“晚上好，”讲台处的那个人说，“感谢你们的到来，”结果这次讲话是——好吧，的确是关于上帝没有那么伟大，不过尤其侧重于上帝并不伟大的某一方面，即他实际上妨碍着人之爱——不仅是受宗教争执和教派分裂破坏的同胞之爱——还有不公地受到世间种种宗教妖魔化的情爱、性爱、肉欲之爱。真爱——往往被宗教视为虚幻之爱的无力的反映——可以在艰难时日维系我们，而性是滋养我们爱之关系的食粮。Steve脖子火辣辣的，不知道该往哪里看——他回头看到这排边上一位白人妇女与和她坐在一起的男性黑人十指相缠，又移开了视线。

“如果你不想，我们就不用再待下去，”Steve小声跟Bucky说。

“我没关系，”Bucky说，嘴几乎都没动。

Steve瞟了他一眼，耳语道：“你吃惊吗？”

“不，”Bucky说。

但Steve忍不住还想试探他的态度。“我不想让你不舒服。”

Bucky用“ _你想找揍吗_ ”的表情看了他一眼，但是讲座结束之后他很沉默，在回去的火车上，他站了起来，在响个不停摇晃不止的车厢里抓住拉手，说，“我在想我或许要先下车了，到阿卡狄亚舞厅去。我坐了一天了，得出出汗，”但阿卡狄亚是——呃，成人的舞厅，跟学校体育馆或者哥伦布骑士的舞会不一样。

“有点晚了，不是吗？”Steve问。

“他们开到凌晨四点，”Bucky回答道，Steve傻盯着他。他都不知道Bucky去过那种地方。

“可你没带姑娘，”Steve坚持说。

Bucky翻了个白眼。“那儿会有想跟人跳舞的姑娘的。就算没有——”他迟疑地说：“你可以给钱。让她们跟你跳舞，”列车在默特尔大道放慢速度，发出尖锐的刹车声，Steve不假思索地站起来说，“等等，我跟你去。”

Bucky尖刻地看了他一眼，然后点了点头。“行啊，来吧。”

阿卡狄亚很嘈杂，满是人和桌子，演奏台巨大无比，乐手穿着脏兮兮的白西装，舞池里挤满了人。Bucky松了松领带，环视四周，然后心不在焉地对Steve说，“先在这等一会。”Steve等着，觉得像个白痴，而Bucky流畅地穿梭于人群中，然后停了下来跟一个姑娘讲起了话——她很漂亮，甚至可能是屋里最漂亮的，Steve想：金发，穿着淡粉的裙子，领口还有个小小的玫瑰饰物。接着Steve出了一身汗，因为Bucky在看着他，指着他，然后那漂亮的金发姑娘也看着他，微笑着点头，Bucky把手伸进了口袋——天啊，他是在 _给她钱_ 吗？——就在那时Steve不在乎Bucky比他高出九英寸还比他重上九十磅，他要把他揍得满地找牙。那姑娘最后跟Bucky点了点头，然后像从梦境走出一般穿过整个屋子向Steve走来，Bucky满意地朝Steve坏笑，然后把注意力转向舞池。他老练地扫视一圈，然后进入人群。他停在一个高个子、深色头发的女人旁边——显然舞跳得不错，虽说Steve觉得她 _至少_ 也有二十五了——然后跟她做了个鬼脸，动了动眉毛。她打量着他，之后就这么从她当下的舞伴身边走开了，Steve不得不佩服Bucky的女人缘。Bucky牵起她的手，灿然一笑，拉着她一转，接着他们便充满活力地跳起了舞，手臂上下翻飞，舞步变换不停，旁边的人都给他们让地方，甚至有些停下了动作看了起来。

“你是Steve吗？”Steve一下被惊到，傻傻地点了头。姑娘笑了。“我叫Dora，”她说，Dora人还挺好的，他们甚至还跟着一支慢点的曲子笨手笨脚地跳了会舞——快的曲子他就没办法了——他请她喝了一杯饮料。他瞥见Bucky，汗湿的皮肤闪着光，Bucky瘫坐在一张椅子上，然后那女人——那景象让Steve僵住了，心乱如麻，目瞪口呆——她掀起裙子，抬起腿来跨坐在他的大腿上。

Dora顺着他的视线看去，挎住了他的胳膊。“如果你愿意我们可以去别的地方，”她善意地轻声说，当Steve口干舌燥、一头雾水地转向她，她温柔地吻了他。她的嘴唇柔软而干燥，她闻起来很香，但是……“我觉得你很可爱，”Dora告诉他。

“我……你也很可爱。”Steve无助地回答道，然而问题是，他不爱她，而他不明白如果他不爱她，他要怎么跟她去别的地方让她碰他，怎么用他的手爱抚她，怎么进入她。

“我该走了，”Steve跟她说，甚至都没跟Bucky说一声就回了家，却夜不能寐，而是醒着躺在那里，想着Dora，紧闭双眼猛握住他的阴茎，尝试对着她的影像硬起来。没什么用，他的身体毫无兴趣，不管Bucky找了谁付了多少钱都没有用，他永远都不会——而Steve的阴茎在他的手中抽动，充血，Steve逼自己平稳呼吸，顺势追溯着那一刻——Bucky头后仰着躺坐在那张椅子上，笑容满面，那个女人跨坐在他腿上，扭动着大笑着，抚摸着他——

他的脑子里全是Bucky，他的影像一幅接着一幅，就像他素描本上所有篇页一下铺展在面前。他从来没这么硬过，而他粗暴地撸着自己，臀部从床上抬起，心脏狂跳，高潮时浑身都在抽搐，手指跟脚趾蜷着。他躺在那里，胸膛扩张吸进空气，氧气灌入他的大脑——为什么之前他居然都不知道？为什么他都没允许自己这么去想Bucky？这是他自己目光短浅或意志软弱吗？还是说又是上帝的错，就像那讲演者所说的，打退了他的手，连他向自己所求 _伸出手去_ 都不允许，把那变成不堪设想的事物？ _搞艺术的基佬_ ，他们曾这么向他咆哮着——是真的吗？他是一直被道德、伦常、信仰洗着脑，与自己的渴望如此脱节，使得他的身体停了转而非直面他的欲求吗？不同的画面浮现着——圣米迦勒上抬着的、肌肉健美的大理石雕刻的手臂；Bucky，浑身湿透，从科尼岛的海中走出；Bucky的脖颈在吞咽时长长的曲线，他喝啤酒时上下移动的喉结——他握住自己，睁着眼达到了高潮。

* * *

“你是在躲我吗？”Bucky问，一天晚上下班后出现在他家门口。

“不，”Steve说，“当然不是。”不过他确实是在躲他。跟Bucky在一起很难熬，近来他甚至没法看着自己画下的Bucky。那些画惹恼着他激怒着他——每一笔触每一线条中都是他自己遏制压抑的渴望。有一幅让他情难自已，冲动之间他对着画、对着其中的欲望自慰了起来。

“只是——我在想我可以过来写作业，”Bucky犹豫着说。“你家比我家安静得多。可如果你没心情跟人一起待着……”

“不，不，”Steve说，退了一步。“没事，进来——我给咱们做点晚餐，”有那么一会Steve以为一切都会相安无事。Bucky坐在桌前做着作业，而Steve在做煎蛋米饭配番茄酱汁，吃饭的时候Bucky给他讲修理厂那里各种奇妙的机器，讲他怎么学着如何修理这些机器，说他等不及上完这一年学，这样他才能继续他那该死的生活。Steve告诉他G先生有打算想把每天管店的活完全交给他，这也许还代表着升职，只有当Bucky起身去洗盘子的时候Steve才发觉有个想法一直都在他大脑里安静地滴答作响，而从某个时刻开始他决心要试一试——也许Bucky会恨他，但他也许不会，而他必须要试试，必须试试，要么就纠结到死。

他等着Bucky洗完盘子、再次坐下之后，起身走到他面前。他惴惴不安，脖颈和手心出起了汗，但他不打算留误解的余地。他站在Bucky的椅子前，站得太近，直到Bucky困惑地抬眉，接着Steve跨坐在Bucky的腿上，肩一耸抖掉了裤子背带，挑战般地扬起下巴——以他唯一懂得的方式把自己呈献给Bucky。他开始解自己的衬衫；他不知道Bucky会不会想要他的身体，但是觉得他也许会。

Bucky看着他；他的大腿坚实而温暖。Steve握住Bucky强壮的肩膀，吻上他的嘴唇。Bucky突然一动不动，Steve退开一秒，心狂跳着，然后又吻了他。Bucky从来没打过他，虽然他这么吓唬过他，但凡事都有第一次，而他现在已经远远越界了。他准备好被摔在地上，准备好在下巴上挨一拳。他准备好用血淋淋的嘴微笑。他会道歉；他会乞求原谅。

但Bucky仅仅是仔细地看着Steve，眼睛扫视着Steve的脸。

这样的审视看得他发毛。“你觉得恶心吗？”Steve问。

“不，”Bucky说。

“你会揍我吗？”Steve喘息起来，他快不能呼吸了。

“不，”Bucky说；他好像完全没有在呼吸。

“你觉得这是种罪孽吗？”Steve挑衅道。这想法让他热血沸腾。

这一次，Bucky犹豫了。“不。我不知道。这要看情况了。”

“看什么情况？”

“看你，”Bucky说。“看你是否——”接着Bucky的手抚摸着他，把他拉进一个吻，舌头溜进Steve的嘴，而Steve从肩膀以下都因欲望抖了起来——一旦接起吻来Bucky当真知道他该做些什么。然后Bucky温柔地把他推开，轻轻把他推下自己的大腿让他站起来，仿佛他是一件Bucky小心翼翼叠好放回盒子里、打算退还的衬衫。

“我觉得你 _想_ 让这成为一种罪孽，”Bucky说，嘴不开心地扭歪了，而Steve猛然发现Bucky很受伤，真的很受伤。“我觉得这是激进分子剧本某一页里的内容，”他说，撑着自己站起来，开始收拾他的书，“而你在试图证明点什么，向你自己，或者向 _上帝_ ——”

“不是的，”Steve说，但他的声音连自己听来都动摇不定。

“或者向他妈的Bertrand Russell。你做什么事不是出于正常人的原因；你做那些事是因为有什么激怒了你。所以，我猜如果你 _想_ 让这成为罪孽，这就是罪孽，”Bucky疲惫地说，而Steve仿佛陡然坠落，惊慌失措；他犯了某种错，就在刚才，而他伤害了Bucky，以一种他不确定自己能不能补救的方式。“可是，你知道，并不是 _非要_ 这样，”Bucky说，拎着背包挎到肩上，而现在他甚至都没法再正视Steve的眼睛了，只是低头盯着地板，含混地说着，“我不觉得这会是一种罪，如果你——你知道的，如果你是真的……”也许这是因为他认识Bucky一辈子了，但Steve在脑中就能把那句话补完： _如果你是真的爱着我_ 。

“可我 _是的_ ，”Steve说，抓住Bucky不放。“Bucky，我 _是的_ ，我 _发誓_ ，你怎么可能——”

“你 _不是_ ，”Bucky绝望地说，听着他那么确信的语气简直让人肝肠寸断。

“我是的，”Steve坚持道，也许他个头小但他不是手无缚鸡之力，他把背包拽下Bucky的肩头，抱住了他，而这回如果Bucky真想摆脱他，他可就只有下手打他，狠狠地打他了。“我是的（*），”Steve重复道。“真的，”然后他笨拙地吻着Bucky，他的双唇，他的下颌。Bucky把他架开，扭打着挡着他，却突然呻吟着屈从了，任由Steve驱使他向后走倒在床上、推着他躺平、爬到他上方，借着他的体重压制着他。Bucky的嘴在他的之下张开，他们再度接吻，Bucky的手指悄悄伸入他的头发拉扯着，令他发痛，而Bucky的舌头猛地又滑入他的嘴——而Steve跟女孩的所有无论真实还是虚幻的经历，他跟她们跳的每一支舞，看的每一场电影，每一次的约会都不曾准备好他让他迎接这个。他狂热着，迷乱着，大腿夹紧Bucky的髋部，开始蹭着他，看也不看地试着解开Bucky的衬衫，他的裤子，他想要触碰他，与他肌肤相亲。

“哦上帝啊，”就在Steve设法解放了自己的阴茎，让它渗着前液在Bucky温暖的腹部划过时，Bucky以一种近乎可怕的声音说着。“Steve。停下。天啊——”可Steve不确定他 _能不能_ 停下。

“我不能。不想。”Steve紧紧捧住Bucky的脸，试着诱回他的舌头，想要吸吮它。“我想要——”

“ _Steve_ 。”一双有力的手握住他的手腕让喘息着的他起了身。“我们该 _停下来_ ，”Bucky的衬衫敞开着，裤子褪了下去，深色的毛发从胸膛到腹部一线延伸愈发的窄，在他的阴茎周围再度稠密。“之后我们就再也回不来了，你和我，”Bucky绝望地说，恳求着他。“如果你不喜欢这个，如果你反悔——”

“我 _不会_ 反悔的，”Steve保证道。“Bucky，拜托，我想要——”

“你不知道你想要的是 _什么_ ！”Bucky把他推倒在床上，然后让Steve吃惊的是，Bucky向他扑来，俯视着他，在骤然、率直的痛苦中说道：“你是个无情的人，你知道吗？你总是赤手在我脏腑之间翻来翻去！”然后Bucky转了身，坐在床边，修长而布满肌肉的背脊弯曲着，他弓身挣扎着呼吸。Steve想把他画下来，却也想把这画面从记忆中抹去——Bucky陷入绝望的样子。

“我这一生，都在应付我的感觉。我这一生，都竭力想控制住自己，”Bucky喃喃道，然后苦涩地添道，“可今天是个周四，而你随随便便就 _灵机一动_ 了。”（**）

Steve畏缩了一下。“Bucky， _对不起_ 。”

“你 _从来_ 不考虑我，”而突然Bucky大笑起来，摇起了头，紧绷的肩膀松懈下来；他也许是在嘲笑着自己。“这没关系——我不需要你考虑我。我为自己考虑的就够多了。可是Steve，我不能冒险——你会毁了我拥有的唯一一样稳固持久的美好的东西。”

“可冒着这个风险的是 _我_ ，”Steve说，受了撼动；他碰着Bucky的胳膊说，“Bucky，冒着这个风险的不是 _你_ ，是 _我_ 。”

“我也一样，”Bucky说。“可你不会明白的。你是我唯一的出路，你不懂吗？”Steve慌乱地摸索着他的手，让他们十指相扣，而这一次，当Bucky吻他的时候，他在吻中尝到了绝望。他回吻着，试着在这个吻中倾注一切他没能说出的话： _对不起。你是我的一切。我会做得更好些的_ 。即便这样他也远不及Bucky，Bucky压倒了他对着他耳语着，濡湿的嘴紧贴着他的耳朵，“你是个疯子，你知道吗？你很 _刺激_ 。你是最刺激的人，”之后Bucky在他上面，火热而庞大，手爱抚着他的身体。

“不许出卖我，”Bucky突然说，半是警告半是恐惧，眼中充满了惊慌。“看你 _敢不敢_ 出卖我，你个混蛋，”Steve还没能说不，我不会或者我永远不会，Bucky便顺着他的身体向下去，握住了他的阴茎然后——Steve气喘着倒回床上，被偷走了呼吸，他的一部分死在了那一天，Bucky的头埋在他的大腿间移动着，他的嘴又紧又湿，那么这就是性爱， _这个_ ，而Steve终于懂了它究竟有什么那么了不起。

* * *

【译注：*原文是“I do”“you don't”，一遍一遍翻成“是的”“不是”其实有点怪，但是……两个人也都不敢真的把“爱”字说出口啊。Steve显然是个十足的行动派，但是他没有考虑从Bucky的角度去看一切会是什么样子。 **二者之间好像没什么关系，其实就是说：就这么稀松平常的一天，你随随便便有了个点子，我的世界却要为此天翻地覆。原作者特别好心的给我解释了一下：“这不是俗语什么的——之所以这么说是表示这种事差不多每周一次，像是周五晚上吃鱼，周一回去上班，周天去教堂。所以Bucky是在说，啊，行啊，今天周四，你又有了什么了不起的让人耳目一新的主意（讽刺意义上的），可你知不知道你这些每周的灵机一动对我的生活 ** **影响重大**** ？换句话说，隐含的意思就像是‘对你来讲平平常常的东西于我而言是爆炸性的。你不经意的举动会以一种不好的方式撼动我的世界。’今个周四，你又开始改变我的世界了，而你猜怎么着：收拾残局的那个会是我，而下周四你又会搞出别的乱子来。”虽然很明显，Steve是认真的。Bucky只是没法相信Steve真的会回馈他的爱。】

* * *

接下来的几天他们极度小心，不做任何异常的事，不能让任何人知道他们之间不一样了。他们按往常的日程来——工作，Bucky去上课，周六有作业，他们去看电影。Steve勤勉地给他母亲写信，Bucky会按时回家，还会跟着他父母一起上教堂。他也会跟女孩一起出去跳舞。但在此之间，他们了解着彼此的身体，靠手和嘴取悦彼此。Bucky以他不曾想象过的方式触碰着他，让他的神经末梢欢唱不停，让他不禁叫喊，于是有一半的时候Steve高潮时Bucky都用汗湿的手掌堵着他的嘴，恳求道，“老天啊，Steve，闭嘴，你会让我们被 _抓起来_ 的。”

Steve还发现打探Bucky真实所想的最好时机是在做过之后，因为事后Bucky会变得有点昏昏沉沉的，把脸埋在Steve的肩头，轻喃着他在其他情况下绝不会说出口的话：“他们想捆住我不放（*），”或者“不跟你在一起的时候，我觉得像是要窒息了。”

（注：*指Bucky的家人）

“我好多年前就会吸你了，”Steve，“要是我知道之后你会跟我 _倾诉衷肠，_ ”Bucky笑着哼着把枕头蒙到了Steve头上，当Steve把枕头抢去、用那枕头打着他时，Bucky说，“跟你倾诉很 _困难_ 。你连 _一无所有_ 的时候都尽力应付着，而我看上去好像 _什么都不缺_ ，可是——”

“可是你讨厌这样，”Steve轻柔地说，终于明白了，而Bucky瞬间如释重负。

“我 _讨厌_ 这样，”Bucky语气激烈地说。“我不想要我现在的生活。我不想要我应该过的这种人生——”

“我们会想点办法的，”Steve告诉他。“我们会的。我们会摸索清楚的，”但他们的规划因悲剧而中断了——因Steve无比害怕的那封电报而中断了。

* * *

“Steven Grant Rogers？”电报员叫道，Steve默默地点头签收了电报，然后把电报拿去递给了Bucky——他没法把它打开，没法读；他知道这是什么。

“你不……”Bucky犹豫着说，低头看着电报，可Steve，正给母亲写着信的Steve，手一扫把信从桌上带起来，紧紧揉成了一团——他知道。

“你来读，”Steve说；看Bucky的表情他就会知道。

“你个混蛋，”Bucky说，咽着唾沫。“这不公平，”但Bucky爱他，还是打开了电报，读的时候面容扭曲，Steve转开了视线，泪流满面。

“你得跟我回去，”过了一会Bucky说，手臂擦着眼睛。“要是我不带你回去我妈会杀了我的。”

“不行，”Steve说；他没法面对Barnes一家，面对那种善意的同情。

“那我就留在这里，”Bucky提议道。“给他们捎个信——”

“不。”Steve用指尖抹着眼睛。“没关系的。到时候你回家就——”可Bucky畏缩了一下，而Steve不能再犯那样的错误——不加思考地伤害Bucky。“Bucky，”他说，试着让他明白，“我需要一个人待着。我得相信我能一个人挺过去——”

“没有人能一个人挺过去，”Bucky跟他说。

“也许吧，可我得相信自己能做到。整整一辈子，挡在我和灾难之间的就两个人，”Steve轻声说。“现在我只剩一个了。你不懂这意味着什么吗？”

Bucky呼出一口气，揉了揉头发。“我猜我懂吧，可是——”

“我不想害怕。我不 _能_ 害怕，”接着Steve看着Bucky，听见自己说：“我爱你，”这话他从没说出口过，而尽管这本该再明显不过，明显得惊人，它依旧震撼人心；他看得出Bucky被深深撼动了。“我 _爱_ 你，”Steve再次说，一只手臂环过Bucky的脖子，拽他下来吻他，当他们断开这个吻时，他说：“可我不能害怕自己会没有你。你不明白吗？这会毁了一切。”

Bucky看上去像是想说些什么，然后咬住了唇没有开口。“好吧，”他最终说。“我想我明白了，可是……我不知道，Steve。有时候我只是真心希望你不这么像——你。”

Steve忧伤地笑了。“是啊，抱歉这我就没办法了，伙计。”

“听着，我也爱她。”Bucky移开目光，喉部动了动。“我能帮上什么忙吗？”

“能的。明天跟我去教堂，安排一场弥撒，”接着Steve攥住Bucky的衬衫说，“不过先跟我做爱。否则我大概活不过那次对话，”Sarah Rogers的葬礼就是这么在永援圣母教堂举行了，Steve是丧主，Barnes一家在他身后站了两排。Sarah所有临近的朋友都出席了，还有圣玛丽医院的一半员工，包括从Steve小时候起就给他治病的医生和护士们，激起了他对病痛的可怕回忆。再加上看着他母亲摆在过道的棺材，Steve几乎无法呼吸，不堪忍受——如此可怕而不真实，基督饱受折磨支离破碎的肉体悬于一切之上，流毒一切。

Steve跟着棺材出殡，然后设法逃开了教堂门外的人群，宁可走着，不愿乘车去墓地，呼吸点新鲜空气。掘墓人已经在他父亲旁边为她挖好了一个方形的墓坑，只是他还出不起钱在墓碑上刻上她的名字——石刻贵得吓人，所有的钱还都成了回扣。他看着他父亲的墓碑，然后是下面的土地，知道这里埋葬着他的父亲，竭力去感受他们之间是否还有着一丝联系。他的父亲给了他生命——他们是否在某个方面是相似的？他有着母亲的金发和体格，大家都说他继承了她的眼睛，可他一定也有着属于他父亲的部分。某个他看不出的部分，因为他不知道该找些什么。他的父亲会不会都不喜欢他？

他听见灵车的声音回了头，灵车正缓缓在车门处转弯。一名穿着全套法衣的牧师从小教堂里赶出来迎接，看到Steve已经站在墓旁时显得很困惑。Steve打起精神，但这牧师人还可以。“我很抱歉，我并不认识你的母亲，”他说，至少这还挺诚实。“但我还是可以为她祈祷的。”

“你不需要为她祈祷，”Steve听见自己说。“她曾是一名护士。她穷尽一生照顾生病的人，包括我。然后她进了肺结核病房，染上了病，因此去世了。”

“人间天使，”牧师说，而Steve无法否认。“那么我该为你祈祷吗？”

 _别费这个事了_ ，Steve想说，不过感觉这粗鲁得很，所以他什么都没说，只是麻木地站在那里，那牧师向上帝颂扬着他母亲永恒的灵魂，他们送她入土。

Bucky坐在他住的那栋楼的台阶上，等着他。“你跑掉了。我等了，可是——”

“是啊，我——”Steve叹了口气。“我只是需要一个人待会。”

“你觉得那是个好主意吗？你不是必须一个人。我的家人，他们——”

“Bucky，我心领了。真的。告诉你的家人。但我不能害怕——”

“假如害怕的人不是你呢？”Bucky轻声说，而Steve望着他，惊呆了。

Bucky看上去像是内心挣扎着，不知道该不该说话。“瞧，”他最终说，又进一步压低了声音，“你固执得很，又忿忿不平——气势汹汹得不可理喻。所以现在你打算向着所有人、向着你自己证明你不需要任何人，证明你能一个人撑下来。行啊。我敢肯定你可以。可是你看不见全局。这是我们所能有的最接近机会的一次了。”Bucky意味深长地扬起了眉毛，可Steve不——他不能——

“她走了，Steve。她不会回来了，”Bucky说，Steve尝到了金属的味道，恐惧使一切变得苦涩。“所以这时候一般人——普通的，正常的，人，”Bucky紧张地说，“会需要一点来自他人的帮助。如果你过来跟我们住一段时间没人会说什么的。没有人会说闲话，就算我们离开这里，或许甚至找个地方，只有我们——”Steve愣着张了嘴，Bucky做了个鬼脸迅速点了点头。“连我妈妈都会理解的。我二十岁了，她不能指望我再在家里一直住下去。他们不会高兴，因为我赚的比花的多，可我总得自立，而她会理解的，如果是为了你——如果是因为这件事。Steve。 _Steve_ ，”接着Bucky面露痛苦的表情说，“我本来没打算今天就跟你说这些东西，我只是想要你跟我回去。”

“我会跟你回去，”Steve重复道。

Bucky的脸上闪过一丝欣喜。“真的？”

“真的。就让我装上几样东西，还有——做个心理准备。你的家人……”Steve说，做了个深呼吸。

“我知道。只要他们给你什么你吃什么就好，”Bucky说。“这样你就不用说话了。”这是个好点子——Pamela Barnes只是一个劲地往他面前摆吃的东西，告诉她他有多遗憾，Sarah人有多好，这件事是怎么一个悲剧，而Steve只是一边吃着东西一边点头——是的，很遗憾；是的，她人很好；是的，是个悲剧——而看着Bucky在厨房附近转悠的身影让他熬过了最不好受的部分，当Barnes太太说，“可怜的小家伙，”还有“以后你可怎么过啊？”还有“你觉得你现在该怎么办啊？”，因为他能偶然与Bucky眼神相遇，心里对自己说着，“我会跟Bucky住在一起。我要和Bucky一起生活了”，靠这个他能挺过全世界的怜悯和橙子甜枣蛋糕。

 

### 1938

他们搬到了红钩区内部，据Bucky说，在那里房租更便宜（确实更便宜）不过Steve觉得，说真的，是因为他们不会碰见任何认识的人（确实没有）。Bucky好像尤其愿意离家越远越好，虽然这没有阻止Bucky今年十一岁的妹妹Alice偶尔跑来看他们，有一次她在小小的厨房里撞见了毫无防备的他们。他们是在一起做晚饭，但是两个人都在那里的话地方太小，Bucky有三回撞到了Steve，接着Steve用手肘撞了他，于是就这么开场了，他们闹了起来，Steve拒绝 _干脆投降好了_ 的时候Bucky坏笑起来，而Steve坚持要Bucky _有本事逼他看看_ ，要是他觉得他 _能办到_ 的话。然后Bucky以他惯用的伎俩结束了争斗，出其不意地拽过Steve懒散地在他嘴上印下一吻，逗得Steve大笑起来——然而此刻Bucky脸上血色尽失。“Alice，”他颤抖着说，Steve回头正透过右下角窗格看见Alice转瞬消失的苍白的脸。

“哦上帝啊，”Bucky说；他好像一下两腿发软了，Steve推着他坐在椅子上。

“冷静，”Steve跟他说，试着也让自己冷静下来。

“哦上帝啊，”Bucky又说，头埋在两手间，手指穿进头发。

“如果觉得恶心就把头低到两膝盖之间，”Steve指示道，“否则就镇定下来。”他还是等着Bucky抖着点了点头才开了门，说道，“Hi，Alice。快进来。”Alice看上去挺正常，对他笑着，然后冲到桌前抱住Bucky，然后把书包往下一扔宣布道：“猜猜圣诞演出上谁要扮演圣母玛利亚？”

Bucky假装思考。“James Cagney。（*）”

（注：*著名影星，第十五届奥斯卡影帝。）

“Bucky！”Alice说，打了他一下。

“是不可能，不过要是真的就有的看了，是不是？我会付现钱的。”

“我！是我，我，你个坏蛋——而且我还击败了那个讨厌的Cathleen Donnelly，”Alice说。

“当然了，”Bucky跟她说。“我一刻也没怀疑过你能做到的。”

“她烦死了，”Alice说。“她是班里年龄最大块头最大的女生，还对小一点的女孩特别坏。不过我告诉她我有 _三个_ 哥哥，她要是找我麻烦，我就让她吃不了兜着走。”

“可以啊，”Bucky说。“而且别忘了Steve——他个头小，不过特能惹事。”

“我性格非常暴躁，”Steve赞同道。

“不管怎么样，我得最快速度告诉你。我们会在学校演一遍，然后是在永援圣母教堂、圣西西莉亚教堂 _还有_ 圣弗朗西斯教堂的弥撒上，所以你们肯定能看见。虽说我也许不该告诉你的，”她添道，咧嘴笑起来。“你看见我在那上面会大吃一惊的：‘嘿，那个 _玛利亚_ 看着真眼熟……’”

“不，我很高兴你告诉我了，”Bucky说，瞟了一眼Steve。“这样我们肯定能按时过去了。”

“对啊，”Alice说。“好了，我该走了——我没告诉妈妈我要过来，你也知道她什么样子。”

“知道，”Bucky说，可他伸手拉起了她的手。“Steve，”他说，望向他，“你不是有幅画想要给Alice吗？”

“啊，是啊。对。那幅画，”Steve说，领会了他的意思躲进了他们的卧室，而他该死的能给Alice什么画？他最近画的Bucky没有能被称为 _得体_ 的。他抓过素描本和铅笔，任由他的手画着，用迅捷流畅的笔触画着Alice——她有着Bucky的下巴和嘴唇，虽然眼睛像她母亲。

不经意间他能听见Bucky的说话声，低声而严肃。“Alice。你不用告诉任何人你看见我亲了Steve，好吗？”Steve僵住了，可是Alice几乎毫不在意地说，“当然了，Bucky。他们不会懂你跟Steve是怎么回事的。”

“没错。他们不会的，”Bucky说。“谢了，宝贝儿，”接着Steve听见Bucky的椅子擦在地板上的声音还有Alice欢欣的小小尖叫，猜想Bucky大概抱起她转了一圈。

Steve松了口气，然后匆匆画完了速写，差不多心不在焉地在一角签上他的姓名首字母。“这呢，”他说，走了出去。“找到了，”他把画给Alice的时候，Alice的惊呼让他懵住了。那时他才看出他把她画美了，或不如说，他给她展示了她有多美，或不如说，他在她身上找到了Bucky的美；他的情感是会传染的。“老天爷啊，你太棒了，”Alice轻呼道，盯着那幅画。“你真的、真的好棒，Steve。谢谢！”Steve才发现画里她的裙子是现在这件。他只能希望她别注意到。

“天啊，我得喝一杯，”Alice走后Bucky说。“就一小杯。你要吗？”

“不，”Steve说，接着立刻改了主意：“好啊，来吧，”Bucky便从柜子里拿出一瓶酒给他们一人倒了一点。“刚才说圣弗朗西斯教堂是怎么回事？”

Bucky把Steve的酒杯推到他面前，把自己那杯喝了才回答。“我就知道你不会在这话题上放我一马的。我跟他们说我们现在去圣弗朗西斯教堂了。”其实，自从跟Steve搬到一起Bucky就不再上教堂了；他们发现星期日早上有更好的事情可做。

“你为什么要那样？”Steve问，摇着头。“那样跟你妈妈撒谎。”

“这关她什么事？再说，你总不能告诉我让你母亲心碎好过撒个善意的小谎吧。”

Steve想了想。“他们管这叫遮掩之罪。”

“我还以为你是个无神论者，”Bucky烦躁地说。

“我 _确实_ 是个无神论者，”Steve说，“可我不是个骗子。必要的时候我会把嘴封严，Buck，可是——”

“你是个疯子，你啊。这不是游戏，”Bucky说，而他们两个都知道他们谈的已经不仅仅是上圣弗朗西斯教堂的事了。“这可能会是大麻烦，Steve，这可能要 _进监狱_ 的，所以你大概得好好想一想，别跑去试着证明些——”

“可我们 _有_ 需要证明的东西，”Steve争论道，“不是吗？听着，我不是说我们应该犯傻，或者引火烧身，但是发生改变需要人们挺身而出。像那些反抗肤色歧视的人，他们都冒着生命危险。西班牙的志愿军也是。就是这个道理。”

Bucky长叹一口气。“是啊，Steve，就是这个道理。可这也就是你这张脸为什么他妈挨了这么多拳头，”Steve苦笑一声，正当Bucky补充道：“不 _仅仅_ 是因为你这么矮。”

“哦，你这可是 _自找_ 麻烦，”Steve说，直面着他的挑战，这时Bucky伏击了他，挑衅地向后滑去，以一种令Steve心脏停跳的方式张开两腿。

“是啊，没准，”Bucky说。“我会 _找上_ 麻烦吗？”

Steve舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地点头；他所有的机灵都不翼而飞了。“让——让……”他挤出几个字，但Bucky知道他打算说 _让我瞧瞧_ ，因为Steve最先被情欲点燃的部位是眼睛。但Bucky同样知道怎么戏弄他，因为尽管Steve能看见他裤子鼓得越来越高，他的手没有移向前裆；取而代之，他解开了他工作服最上面的纽扣，露出稀疏卷曲的胸毛——Steve都摸过、舔过、画过千百遍。

“还好吗？”Bucky问，有些喘不上气，可不管他在Steve脸上看见了什么，那让他打消了一切戏弄的念头，他隔着裤子粗暴贪婪地握住自己。

“好，”Steve含混地说，随后跪了下来钻到Bucky大腿间，用颤抖的手解着他的腰带。

“等等，”Bucky喘道，看着窗户，Steve跌跌撞撞地起身去拉过肮脏的窗帘完全盖住玻璃。等他回来，Bucky把他向下拽进一个令热度在他体内升腾的吻，迫使他张开嘴仿佛是想钻进他身体一般；Bucky单凭这么一个吻就能让他射出来。Steve盲目地摸索进Bucky的衬衫，找到一边乳尖摩擦着，直到Bucky的呼吸乱了节奏，接着Steve断开了那个吻，下滑着回到Bucky双腿间，开始用脸蹭着Bucky的阴茎，然后送进嘴里开始吮吸。

 

### 1939

那是有史以来最冷的冬天，也是Steven Rogers今生最好的冬天之一，因为整个冬天他都是在一大堆沉重的毛毯、还有温暖的Bucky这么个人形火炉底下度过的。在寒冷黑暗的清早起床是个苦差事，但那时候G先生已经让他负责给商店开门了，送货的也是一大早来。Bucky嘟嘟囔囔抱怨个不停，但还是改了日程以求跟他一致，在机械修理厂上起了早班，这样他们就可以在同一时间吃饭睡觉，而且Bucky还能跟他迎着晨光一起乘电车到下城区。

他们就寝时间也很早，考虑到天有多冷，这并不是件坏事，他们在被子底下换衣，靠在一起，直到他们都暖和起来。有时候Bucky会紧紧搂着他，在他的脸上、脖子上和耳旁温暖地呼气，直到他不再发抖。要暖和起来也有其他的办法，Steve本以为他们差不多都试了个遍，直到一天半夜他醒来，感觉到Bucky硬起的阴茎贴在他大腿后。他没睁眼就知道Bucky醒着：大概是因为黑暗听起来有所不同，或是他的呼吸有所不同。

“Buck，”Steve喃喃道，困倦地向后靠向他，“你要是想的话可以蹭我，”Bucky发出了顿时让Steve睡意全无的声响，Steve在黑暗中睁开眼睛。“Bucky？”

“我，”Bucky的声音很低，不知怎么显得很粗粝，他耳语道：“我想上你，我能上你吗？”

Steve忘记了怎么呼吸：他的心震惊地狂跳，但还有其他微小的震颤。他的身体开始好奇。他性致勃勃——要是让他说实话，同时也很怕。他怕会疼，而更甚，他怕之后Bucky看他的眼光会不一样。吹箫是一回事——他们都做过，其实还是Bucky先给他来的。可这个……

他还在考虑，Bucky突然说：“算了，你不用的。忘了——就当我什么也没说，”Steve翻身想在黑暗中看清Bucky的表情，因为他能从Bucky的声音听出Bucky比他还要怕。

“可我想的，”Steve慢慢地说，也意识到他 _确实_ 是想要的；他的紧张一点一点变成了兴奋，再说，Bucky从没朝他要过什么。想想他能把自己献给Bucky，这样去满足Bucky让他心潮澎湃。他觉得他不会耻于为Bucky做任何事，而如果这意味着Bucky会觉得他是这段关系里的女方——去他的，没准他就是。

“没什么，我跟你说。你不用的，”Bucky近乎气愤地重复道。“我不该——”

“闭嘴，我愿意，”Steve费力起身到Bucky上面，把他压在床上，能有多热辣便多热辣地吻起他，并不温柔但充满着直截了当的欲望，Bucky只有一瞬间抗拒着，之后便呻吟着回吻。Steve吮着他的舌头，阴茎贴着他动作，他们就此取悦起彼此，Steve额外勉力尝试把Bucky逼疯，也比往常粗鲁；他个头小，但他并不脆弱，他也不愿意Bucky想着他可能会伤到他。

过了一会Bucky紧张地贴着他耳边火热地呢喃，“你确定吗？Steve？你确定吗？”

“确定，”Steve说，喘息着，Bucky抚着他后腰的手小心翼翼地向下探去。Steve闭上眼睛，脸一通燥热，张开双腿，应着Bucky的触摸向他敞开自己。他很紧张，有点尴尬，可接着Bucky与他唇唇相接，Steve用手臂环住Bucky的脖颈，将Bucky往上拉向他，之后他便忘记了尴尬，醒过神来时他正把脸埋在Bucky发间，无助地在Bucky的手指上向下推动。“好了。天啊。 _快_ 点。”

“还不行，”Bucky声音发颤，可是——去他的——Steve咬牙一拧臀部，追逐着那感觉。

“快。我想要——”他想要 _更多_ ，还有更多那样的触碰，那种触碰，在——“那个，”Steve喘道，汗流浃背，浑身颤抖，“那儿，就是那儿。哦。 _哦……_ ”天啊，他现在就能射出来，他这样就能高潮，他可以——Bucky咒骂着，抽出他的手指，大意地把Steve从身上推下去，抽出身在他破旧的床头柜里翻来翻去。很快他回来了，把Steve推到肚子上，抓着他的油滑手指沾满了凡士林。Steve膝盖一弯，Bucky的手指完完全全滑入他体内。他们都呻吟起来。“说真的，”Steve喘道，“就现在，我马上要射了，”之后Bucky到了他身后，在他之上，手紧紧抓着Steve的臀部缓缓地顶入。

“天啊。”Bucky的声音低沉而急切，离眼泪仅一步之遥。“ _Steve_ ，”而Steve匆匆喘道，“我没事——很好——快开始！”有一点痛——Bucky的阴茎比他的手指可大得多——但也不可思议：Bucky滑进他体内，Bucky的双臂环抱着他，Bucky气喘吁吁吻着他的后颈。他的身体被打开，Bucky进入得越来越深，他听见Bucky压抑着的呻吟——

“来吧，”Steve呻吟道，因为Bucky _还是_ 有所保留。“快——”Bucky照做了，抽出又再次推入，谨慎地动作着，竭力保持控制，那么缓慢，温柔，——

“妈的！”Steve喊道，猛地向后顶去，接着就像他们从山顶下落一般，一切同时发生着，Bucky的臀部前挺，就在同时Steve向后迎上去，还为了能碰自己——他突然之间 _绝望地_ 想要高潮——但Bucky感觉到了他的意图，把他的手打到了一边，握住Steve的阴茎，开始用漫长坚定的动作套弄着他。Steve几乎立刻就射了，射了Bucky一手，射在床上，他自己身上，到处都是，可Bucky只是呻吟了一声没有放手，一直操着他，将他淹没在剧烈到几乎痛苦的快感之中，一切都发痛又极度敏感，乞求着触摸。他的阴囊在疼。他的 _乳尖_ 在疼。

然后Bucky也射了，射在他 _里面_ ，垮倒在他身上。“好了，唔，”Bucky哑声说；他听上去精疲力竭，像是被摧毁了。“这……这不像我预想的那样……”

“我知道！”Steve还在抖着，依旧因极乐兴奋着。“你能相信吗？这些人把 _一切_ 都搞错了！”

* * *

“你不觉得我是个姑娘，对吗？”不久之后Steve问他，话一出口立刻就后悔了，因为Bucky把手肘支在桌上，手托着下巴，就那么 _看着_ 他。

Steve叹了口气，打起精神；这完全是他自找的，但他真的想知道。

Bucky把头偏向一边。“你 _想_ 让我觉得你是个姑娘吗？”

“不，”Steve呻吟道。“算了。我——只是——你知道——”

“我是说，”Bucky沉思道，“我知道你是个激进妇女，可我从来没想过……”

“行了，停。我认输。我投降。饶了我吧，来——”

“你觉得我是个小妖精吗？”Bucky故作严肃地问，Steve朝他撇了一支铅笔。

* * *

“Steve，我真的得问。你觉得我是爱沙尼亚人吗？”

“我觉得你是个蠢蛋，就这么想的，”Steve说。

* * *

“Steve，”Bucky说，在他走过时抬手拉住他的背带，“过来。我想——有件事我想跟你谈谈——”

Steve翻了个白眼。“说真的，Buck，你拿我寻开心还没够吗？就算以 _你_ 而言这也——”

Bucky朝他斜咧着嘴笑起来。“不，我是认真的，”他说，拽着Steve让他坐到另一张椅子上。“是真要谈，而且是个敏感话题。”

Steve将信将疑。“我们之间还能有什么敏感话题？我们会谈论性，政治，宗教——”

“哦，这可要糟糕得 _多_ ，”Bucky说，像是打趣，同时又很认真。“ _钱_ 。”Steve皱起眉头。钱 _的确是_ 个敏感话题。“这怎么了？”

“别这么冷冰冰的，”Bucky说。“其实，是好消息：我觉得我在工厂要升职了。”

“太好了，”Steve说，又惊又喜。“祝贺，伙计——我真为你开心。”

“谢了，”Bucky说。“重点是，我 _喜欢_ 这些——我的工作，我的职位，修理机器。我感觉像是学到了新东西，像是要有进展了。比起管账我喜欢这个可多得多了，我告诉你。”

“太好了，”Steve又说。“Bucky，我们应该出去庆祝一下——”

“是啊。是啊，”Steve看出Bucky并没有注意听；他是在为他想说的话做铺垫。“问题在于，我知道你对商店那份工作感觉是不一样的——”

“店里对我挺好的，”Steve忠实地说。“G先生对我很好——”

“我知道，可还是不一样的，跟……”Bucky呼出一口气，手指插进头发。“听着，按之前的情况，我能上那一年学，而你不得不从柯柏联盟学院退出申请。可我们都知道——”

“不，”Steve说，站了起来，他突然明白Bucky的意思了。“Bucky，算了。”

“你看，我甚至还没说完——”Bucky抗议道。

他不需要说完。“你是好意，Buck，但是不行。我有我的底线。”

Bucky突然怒不可遏。“你会让我 _操_ 你却不让我 _帮_ 你，是这么回事吗？”

“对。是啊。就这么回事，”Steve厉声说，转身打算离开——不过Bucky瞬间站了起来抓住了他的胳膊。

“Steve，这不是玩笑，”Bucky说，出乎意料地诚恳。“悲惨不是个玩笑——相信我，我知道的。我知道过你讨厌的生活是什么感觉，而我不想让你讨厌现在的生活，因为这是 _我们的_ 生活。我不是说让你辞职不干，我没那么 _说_ ，我只是想说如果你想减几个工时，我可以弥补这个差异。照你现在的工作安排你什么也干不了，一天过去之后你疲惫不堪，而你应该——你并不该当个杂货商，Steve。你是个艺术家。”他咬着嘴唇，然后推开了Steve，力道重得让Steve跌跌撞撞向后退去，他揉着胳膊上Bucky攥得过紧的地方。“你能不能至少考虑一下？”Bucky突然显得很疲倦，显得为自己感到羞耻。

“行，我——行，”Steve说，但是这想法让他心烦意乱，几乎无法面对Bucky，接下来在店里的几天也很不好过——收货，往货架上补货，画下土豆和卷心菜，靠吃快要烂掉的土豆和卷心菜过活——他们已经琢磨出能用土豆和卷心菜做多少菜了？Steve在黑板上画完画，苦涩地在右下角署名SR然后跟G先生说他要歇一会。他走出去到巷子里，坐在木箱上，在冷风中任恐惧冲刷着他：他一直没有允许自己想象未来，想一想做些别的事或成为另一种人，因为他不敢这么做——这感觉像是得寸进尺。他不曾允许自己在现状之外另有期待——他活着，相对健康，有工作，他还有Bucky，而这已经很不错了。希望很危险。希望可能带来疼痛。Bucky总是笑他打了那么多架、照脸挨了那么多拳头，但挨打根本不算什么。想要却得不到——这才是真正伤人的。

可现在他有了一种新的恐惧，一种不同的恐惧——因为似乎昨天Bucky还就在这里跟他一起，搬着一地的罐头，时不时拿他寻开心，可Bucky已经走了下去。Bucky个子高挑，相貌英俊，魅力十足，受男人们看好，更受女人们的青睐，他绝对是那种会头一个平步青云的人，会升到管理层，会受邀去老板家见一见千金。而Steve还是原地踏步，干着同一份工作——一份Bucky给他找来的工作。当时Steve冷汗直流，尽管巷子里已经很冷了：Bucky会把他丢在身后的。

* * *

“Bucky，”Steve漫不经心地说。他在摆杯子，Bucky在往碗里盛热土豆汤。“我照你说的做了，”Bucky尖锐地看了他一眼，但什么也没说，继续用勺子舀着汤。“每周一G先生会让我早走几个小时，”Steve告诉他。“我报名参加了一个课程，七点到十点。”人物画的课程让他极度心动，但他还是选了广告绘画与设计。他在考虑也许能找份画广告牌的工作，或者试试设计包装。不过他还得多了解了解排版。

“在柯柏联盟？”Bucky问，尝试装作不感兴趣的样子却失败了。

“不，在ASL。艺术生联盟（The Art Students League），”Steve解释道。“在五十七号街。课是免费的，”他说，同样费力地装作随便的样子，“你也知道，我可以少工作几个小时，不算什么。”

“好，”Bucky说，把一个勺子推向他。“挺好，”Bucky也就只说了这些，不过那天晚些时候，他向下溜到Steve的双腿间，漫长而温柔地含着他，而他心里轰鸣不休的惊慌终于平息了下来。

* * *

之后，Steve记得那时候他是站在五十七号街上，在ASL外面，他头一次想到他们可能又要被卷入战争了。“Hitler（希特勒）入侵了波西米亚！”《纽约时报》的报童叫着，即便Steve知道Bucky已经在买《鹰报》和《先驱报》，他还是掏了三美分买了一份报纸，就地读完，他的衣领在三月的寒风中飘摇。

“又要有一次战争了，”Steve跟Bucky说。

Bucky眉头紧锁地读着《时报》，他把《鹰报》换给了Steve。“也许吧。看着不像。”

“可这是货真价实的 _侵略_ ，”Steve反驳道，敲打着纸面。

“是啊，可他们就这么任他来了。推敲推敲言外之意——他们会任他为所欲为。”

“他不会善罢甘休的，”Steve警告道。“我跟你说，我知道恶霸什么德性，他们从来不会—— _从来不会_ ——”

“别跟我说，跟Neville Chamberlain（*）说去。最近Hitler（希特勒）都不给我回信了，”Bucky说。

（注：*尼维尔·张伯伦，1937至1940年任英国首相，因二战前夕对希特勒与纳粹德国采取绥靖政策倍受谴责）

但是欧洲方面的消息每况愈下。他们一向会买很多报纸，但Steve这辈子头一回不先读体育版了。他觉得自己像是在看系列电影，不过不堪入目——不像[佐罗的战斗军团]或[战斗的海军陆战队员]，而是可怕得多，纳粹主义在欧洲缓缓蔓延。

“不会打起来的，”Bucky说。“没有人 _愿意_ 。谁能 _打得起_ 呢？”好吧，他说得有理，但这没让Steve感觉好点，因为没有战争只能意味着Hitler（希特勒）会得到他想要的一切。

他试着不去想这事。他试着像Bucky那样思考——积极，面向未来——而Bucky让他去上课其实是对的，因为即便是在广告艺术到处是格尺和测绘工具的陌生世界里，Steve立刻发觉他是班上最顶尖的人之一。让他惊讶的是，他的导师也看出来了，派他去干一份给标志写字的活（工钱几乎是他在G先生杂货店的两倍）还满不在乎地告诉他这只是暂时的：等他有了像样的作品集，他会找到更好的工作。

那天晚上他回家的时候，坐在桌边的Bucky满怀期待地抬头，Steve不管不顾地揪住他的耳朵，连窗帘什么的都没拉上就吻了他。

“来啊，”Steve说。“我们出去。去城里快活一晚，我请客——”

“没问题，”Bucky回答，笑容满面，而Steve请他吃了他们很久以来最棒的一顿饭：沙拉、烤牛肉和西兰花，甚至餐后还有派、冰淇淋和咖啡，接着Steve提议他们去阿卡狄亚舞厅，在那里花了他这辈子最值的十五美分给Bucky买了一杯像样的威士忌。之后他把Bucky轻轻推向舞池。“去吧，”Steve微笑着说。“我知道你爱跳舞。”

Bucky犹豫了一下，然后伸出手迅速捏了捏Steve的手。“是啊，的确，”他说，然后把剩下的酒一饮而尽，挤进舞池，挑了一个兴高采烈的金发姑娘，她的红裙子开叉高到让人一览无余。不过等她跟Bucky跳起林迪舞的时候Steve就看出好处了：她真的能摆得开腿。Steve坐在吧台边看着，想着之后他将付诸笔下的狂野流畅的线条，富有动感的伸出的肢体，还有（他喝着啤酒盖住了笑容）每次Bucky跳完舞回来大汗淋漓放荡至极的样子。

* * *

Hitler在九月的第一个星期五入侵了波兰。听说这事时Steve在工地——事实上他正站在梯子上，仔细地画着一大包切斯特菲尔德香烟——当时下面的街道一阵骚动，一个拿着报纸的人身边聚了一群人。“出什么事了？”Steve朝下面喊道。

“德国人入侵了波兰！”那个人朝上叫道。“要开战了！”

Steve烧灼着的头一想法是：好。 _好_ 。他们失去了西班牙，可终于有人要划清界限，反抗独裁了。这很好。他试着继续画下去，但他的手抖了起来，他没法专心，于是爬下梯子给自己买了一份报。之后，他因为这消息还是不能平静，在回家路上一时冲动停在了激进妇女联盟，发现这地方陷入了完全的、字面意义上的暴乱。他不是唯一一个露面的人——侵略的新闻好像激出了方圆五个街区里所有的激进分子——可大多数人发狂地计划着和平集会，而剩下的跑来庆祝方兴未艾的抗击法西斯主义的战斗。事态急转直下，有的人喊着说起全世界范围内对犹太人的迫害，而其他人回吼道从来没有扼杀生命的借口，而欧洲只会再出现一次毫无意义的大屠杀，Steve说了自己的观点，说恶霸们绝不会善罢甘休，而要是我们有胆量就该亲自漂洋过海参战去，然后有人说他最好把嘴闭上因为美国不能被卷进去——德国人在世界另一头干了什么关我们屁事，我们有自己的问题，美国优先！又有人打了一拳，Steve控制不住脾气也跟人打了起来，事实上等有人喊道警察要来了的时候一切才结束。

他终于回家时，Bucky坐在桌边，报纸堆得盖过了手肘。他抬眼一瞧，然后瞪着Steve的黑眼圈和开裂的嘴唇。“别告诉我，”Bucky说。“你跟反战主义的人打起来了。哦我的上帝啊，你 _真打了_ ，是不是。你真跟人家打起来了，”接着他跟Steve走向水龙头数落了他一道：“说真的，Rogers——你他妈的 _怎么回事_ ？你简直 _有毛病_ ，你知道吗？”

“ _我_ 有毛病？”Steve猛一转身对着他，脸还在滴水。“ _他们_ 是宣传反暴力的——而他们还 _打_ 我！”

“行吧，可你总得扪心 _自问_ ……”Steve把湿布冲他一扔，拿了一条毛巾。

“会有一次战争的。我 _跟你说过_ 会的，”Steve说，擦着他的脸、手和小臂。

“是，你跟我说了。所以要开战了，”Bucky服软道。“不过我觉得我们不会被卷进去的。离我们太远了，在世界的另一边。厂里的人都像这个样：‘他们不错啊；别把我卷进去。’”

“我这黑眼圈证明你是对的，”Steve叹气。“联盟那边——他们在规划一场和平游行。”

“瞧吧。当厂里那伙人和激进分子都站在了一边，那肯定就是这样了。”Bucky的注意力转回《时报》，头条是 ** **德军攻击波兰**** ，Steve伸手拿来最新一版的《论坛报》，头条是 ** **希特勒挑起战争**** 。“不过，你知道，这可能对生意有好处，”Bucky嘟囔道，一边读一边漫不经心地挠着脖子。“德国人善于制造机械，英国人就需要人帮点忙了。工厂已经开始加速生产了。”

“好吧，对工厂不错嘛，”Steve愤愤地说。

“嘿，同时行善跟赚钱也不是什么过错，”Bucky实际地耸了耸肩。“我们还是在帮忙，而要是我们同时也给自己点好处，我看好像也没有损于任何人。”

“原则要紧，Buck，我只是想说这个，”Steve咕哝道。

“我知道，”Bucky说。他看上去既是恼怒又是温情。“你还有你的原则。”

 

### 1940

Bucky回家的时候他醒了，Bucky晚归的时候他总这样，但声音里有些异常——撞击声，嘟囔着的咒骂——让Steve下了床，穿着睡裤进了厨房看看怎么回事。Bucky去了他表亲的婚礼——露天婚礼，因为Mary要嫁给一个意大利人，到场的应该要有两百人，还有成对的巨无霸三明治——不过Steve本以为狂欢在十一点就会结束，最晚到午夜。他看了眼表，现在都快凌晨三点了。

“嘿，”Steve说，然后立刻看出Bucky为什么晚了，他烂醉如泥，衬衣下摆给拽了出来，领带被扯歪了，闻着就像奥唐纳酒馆的地下室。Steve笑着走过去，轻柔地试着扶他朝椅子走去。“趁你没摔倒快坐下，”他说。“我希望你之前挺开心的？”

Bucky抓着他不放，醉醺醺地晃着，又站直了身。“不，”Bucky说，Steve才看清Bucky泛红的脸上满是痛苦。“勿（无）所谓。过来，”Bucky口齿不清地说，把他拉近。“吻我……”于是Steve吻了他湿冷的嘴，尝到了酒精的味道，胳膊环抱住他以防他摔倒。

“我光吻你就能醉，”Steve说。

“你吻技很棒，”Bucky喃喃道，眼睛半睁半闭。“你以前不是这样但现在是了。”

“都是行家里手教出来的。”Steve退开，肩膀滑到Bucky胳肢窝下，顶住他。他开始带他走向昏暗的卧室。“来吧，我们到床上去，把你——”

“行，”Bucky说，手臂环住Steve脖子，吻着他的脸测，濡热而懒散。“我们到床上去，我们——我们 _上床吧_ ，我们——你为什么不上我呢？你为什么从来都不上我？”一股暖潮涌入Steve的下腹：情欲，火热，迫切又出乎意料。他咽了咽口水。

他跟Bucky一起坐在床边，然后开始小心地解着Bucky的领带，他的衬衫纽扣。“你从来没——”Steve开口，天啊，他硬起来了，他的阴茎抬头顶着单薄的睡裤。他吸了口气试着忽视它。“我以为你不——我不知道你会想要我这么做。”

“你从没提过，”Bucky气恼地说。

Steve内疚地抽动了一下。“你从没要求过。”

“行吧，好吧我现在就在要求，”Bucky焦躁地说，喉结上下动着，然后他攥住Steve的睡衣，靠过去又吻了他，更深，更意有所指。他盈润的嘴唇扫过Steve的脸颊，到他的耳朵，舌头伸向他的耳垂——

“不，等等，”Steve说，Bucky摇摇晃晃的，Steve抓住Bucky的肩让他退开好让自己能看着他。“先告诉我出什么事了，”Bucky长长地呻吟了一声，差不多朝前垮在了Steve的肩上，Steve胳膊环住他，紧紧地抱着他。

“我觉得我不能再去见我的家人了，”Bucky脸埋在Steve的颈窝嘟囔着。“我做不到了——婚礼，生日，感恩节，圣诞节——明年我们可以自己过圣诞，对不对？”

Steve皱起眉头，一手伸入Bucky茂密的深色头发。“可以，当然可以。但是——我是说，他们爱你，Buck。他们太爱你了。你是他们的心肝——”

“心肝也会被吃掉的，”Bucky阴郁地说。“我不是什么心肝。他们一个劲地把这么个姑娘推给我，”哦， _这回_ Steve明白了。“他们想让我娶她，”Bucky说。“她，或者说真的，不管谁都行，不过现在，是她，”然后他把头从Steve的肩膀抬起来，朝他露出最令人屏息的微笑。Steve不知所措地咧嘴笑着回应着他。“可我 _不会的_ ，”Bucky宣布道，扬起双眉，好像Steve或许在担心这事。至少能把这话说出口仿佛让他很是激动；他兴高采烈。

“我知道！”Steve回答，同样心花怒放；他笑得脸都在疼。

“就算我要跑到别的地方，逃之夭夭，我会。俄亥俄，”Bucky不确定地说，好像那是除纽约以外他听说过的唯一一个地方。或许醉成这样，这是他唯一能想起来的地方。

“你会死在俄亥俄，”Steve告诉他。“你到俄亥俄会割喉自杀的。”

“那么，好莱坞，”Bucky说，向前倾身，笑着蹭起Steve的脸颊。

“你在好莱坞会如鱼得水的。你是我亲眼见过最美的人。”

“我觉得你这么想好可笑，”Bucky说。

“这是我的专业意见，”Steve说。“我用了整整一辈子看着你。”

Bucky摸着他的脖子。“如果我走了，你会跟我一起来的，对不对？”

Steve没喝醉，可他觉得就像是醉了，天旋地转，他们的对话也带着同样强烈的激情。“是的，”他说。“是的。哪都可以。就算是俄亥俄，”之后Bucky吻了他很久，直到他颤抖起来，抵着他的嘴说：“你到底要不要上我？”

 

Steve慢慢地摇着头。“我觉得现在不是时候……”但Bucky缓缓地舔着被吻得发红的嘴唇，费力地把衬衫从肩上弄掉，解开腰带拉开了裤子拉链。

 

“现在就是时候，完美的时候。我很……放松，”Bucky说，躺倒在床上，赤裸的手臂摊在两侧。“快来，求你。 _求你_ ……”面对此情此景，Steve也只是人类而已。

 

Steve爬到他上方，试着把他们两个都翻过去，心惊肉跳，可是Bucky攥住他的前臂看着他的眼睛——他想让他们面对面，而突然Steve也想了。他想看着，看着一切：Bucky红润淫荡的嘴，因快感失神的双眼。Steve把Bucky的臀部拖到腿上，急促地大口呼吸。Bucky在他面前伸展开来——阴茎，大腿，腹部，乳头，胸膛——如果他不小心点，还没开始他就要射了。

 

他遇上Bucky的目光，而他们两个都不禁大笑，感到疯狂，处于歇斯底里的极乐边缘。“那么，”Bucky喘道，咬着唇抬起一边膝盖，“你觉得道奇今年有机会夺冠吗？”可Steve开始碰他，Bucky发出一声长长的、颤抖的呻吟，闭上了眼睛，打趣的能力荡然无存。Steve等了等，也许是有些焦急，不过想确保他感觉会好。

 

“来吧，来啊——赶紧进来，”Bucky乞求道。Steve推入时盯着Bucky的肋部，感受着热度与压力，整个身体在诡异而奇妙的快感与疼痛中燃烧。他只能偶尔瞥见Bucky的脸，他颤动的睫毛，他因快感扭曲的嘴。

 

“ _慢点_ 。 _慢点_ ——求你，我想——我想感受——”Bucky一直向下迎着他，在他周围收紧，Steve的视野发白：疼，又那么爽。“天啊，”Bucky呻吟道。“我爱死这个了——你的阴茎，我爱这个，”暖意在他体内蔓延，Steve向上挺身，抓着Bucky的大腿微微变了角度，直到Bucky猛地睁眼，Steve决意把他逼疯。

 

### 1941

 

对于其他人而言，战争在1941年12月7日随着珍珠港的轰炸爆发。对于Steve而言，战争爆发于圣诞前，在12月18日，那天Bucky在他们公寓外跟他碰头，穿着外套，冲着手呼气。“来吧，”Bucky说，拉住他的胳膊。“我们去喝一杯。”

 

“哦，是吗？”Steve问，任由Bucky带着他走过街区。“去哪？”

 

“奥唐纳酒馆行吗？”即便是那时Steve也知道他是受着摆布，被带到了公共场所，不过直到Bucky让他坐到包厢里、在吧台给他们各买了一品托啤酒后，他才脱去外套拿出了征兵信。直到那一刻世界才走向终结。

 

“不。不，不，不，不，”Steve说；他在不断坠落。

 

“好吧，你瞧，”Bucky说，向前倾身，他是那么了解Steve，已经开始全面开展攻势了，“首先，不是去日本，不是去意大利，是 _威斯康辛州_ ，是 _威斯康辛州_ 的麦考伊军营，去训练，而且——我都不知道威斯康辛他妈的在哪儿，不过我觉得在那里不会有谁挨枪子儿的，好吗？”可Steve的心在狂跳，血涌上他的耳朵，他几乎听不见一个字，而为什么——为什么他没想过——为什么他从来都没有想到过，要跟法西斯划清界限勇而反击的人会是Bucky？ _当然_ 会是Bucky。 _当然_ 是他。

 

“不。不。拜托，”Steve说。

 

“ _其次_ ，”Bucky说，现在带了些急切的语气。“有人告诉我这是件好事，这么早应征入伍，因为有训练——我会受很多训练， _专项_ 训练：在那边他们会需要 _各种各样_ 的专业人才，而我会变得 _非常出色_ ，Steve，让自己得到晋升之类的，赶在——你也懂的，”而Steve _确实_ 懂；如果Bucky能读Steve的心，反之亦然。

 

“赶在他们只能推着一群人出去挡着炮口之前，”Steve说。

 

“是啊。到那时候我大概就成了个 _将军_ 什么的，”Bucky说，接着紧紧握住Steve的手臂。“瞧。我不想让你比必要的程度更担心。行吗？我存了点钱，我想付我的那份——”

 

“上帝啊，”Steve说，一阵反胃，然后他挣脱了Bucky的手，起身挤出门外，Bucky喊着，“Steve！等等！”可那只让他跑得更快。半是出自绝望，半是想要藏到Bucky绝对不会想到要去找他的地方，不过他冲进圣弗朗西斯教堂的侧门，跪倒在圣母像所在的壁龛栏杆前，圣母伸着手臂，周边尽是点亮的蜡烛。

 

“圣母，求您帮我。 _求求您_ 。是Bucky，”Steve用胳膊挡着脸愚蠢地抽泣着，将整颗心倾注于祈祷之中：“求求您，上帝，对不起，我收回我的话，我收回我所有的话，让我做什么都可以——什么都可以——只是求您别让Bucky死去，或者让我跟着他去，让我也陪他一起死，”接着他哑口无言，完全被掏空，才第一次懂得固定祷词的重要性。言语的洪流重回他的记忆：“主啊，我为我的不敬深觉悔悟。我为你公正的惩罚深恶我的罪孽……”Steve跪在那里，手臂支着头，一遍一遍重复着这些字句直到一位牧师跪在他身旁，轻柔地碰了碰他的肩膀。

 

“年轻人，你还好吗？”牧师善解人意地问道。“你是收到征召了吗？”

 

Steve抽噎着抬起头来。“是的，”他说，因为这一定是某种征兆，不是吗？“是的，没错。”

 

“别害怕，”那牧师坚定地说。“信我主者毋需畏惧。我们的主照看着祂所有的孩子。你想要我跟你一起祈祷吗？”

 

“是的，神父。 _求您_ ，”当牧师的手降在他身上时Steve闭上了眼睛。

* * *

等Steve回去的时候Bucky已经快疯了。“你 _到底他妈的_ 上哪——”他开口，一跃而起攫住Steve，狠狠地摇晃着他。“你他妈不准再——我会 _自己_ 把你揍个半死。”

 

“对不起，Buck，”Steve说。“我只是——我需要一个人待一会。”

 

“唔，你马上 _就要_ 一个人了，”Bucky受伤又残酷地说。“所以，也许，你能跟我待一会。我得——”Bucky嘴唇抖了起来，又紧紧咬住。“我的火车后天出发。”

 

“好吧。”Steve麻木地承受着新的打击。“Bucky，我要参军。我要跟你一起去。”

 

“哦，Steve，”Bucky叹气。“我觉得他们不会要你的。”

 

“他们会的。你等着瞧，有点信念，”然后Steve把Bucky拉了下来，吻着他，吻着他。

 

### 1942

 

求求您，主啊，Steve祈祷着。帮帮我让我到那边去。让我跟别人一起去。让我为您服务，让我保护他，但他没能通过亚特兰大大道那里征兵办公室的体检，被列为4F——不适合服役。他没有丧失信心——他在再次尝试前给了自己三个月时间，同时开始了积极的锻炼方案：仰卧起坐，俯卧撑，尽一切可能多吃高蛋白食品。他甚至还试着跑步，虽然那成了一场灾难，没跑多远他就开始喘息，再跑几英尺他只有弯腰靠在墙上气喘吁吁。

 

他还每天给Bucky写信，Bucky的回信都语气欢悦。“为什么你没在真有人追着你的时候试试跑路呢？”他问。“那样你至少能少断两个鼻子。”

 

“你一定是搞错了，”Steve回信。“我从来都只有一个鼻子，尽管它不太好看。”

 

“我猜我把你和毕加索弄混了，”Bucky回复。“威斯康辛基本到处是松鼠。还有，我得提醒你多吃牛肉——你那淡粉色的血需要补补铁。”

 

“特此奉告，我跟其他任一个美国青年一样血气方刚。而且我也在吃牛肉，”Steve回复。“如果我吃得再多一点，我就要开始哞哞叫了。顺便，我希望你们吃的不是松鼠肉。”

 

“你知道，要是这样，这里的烂伙食就解释得通了，”Bucky回信。“Alice说她在教堂看见你了——怎么？是世界末日要来了，还是说你有 _那么_ 担心我那不死的灵魂——还是 _ _你自己的__ ？”Bucky在下面画了两次线以表明他是在开玩笑，可事实上Steve每个星期日又开始去教堂了，特地回了永援圣母教堂，因为Barnes一家都在那里。他们苍白而震惊地坐在那里——家里所有的男孩都当兵了，Bucky应征入伍后Andy和Jack都自愿参了军。只剩Alice，而她开始从他们坐的那一排溜走，跟Steve隔一条过道坐着，就像多年以前的Bucky。通常之后Steve会带她去餐馆。

 

走时他总是停步跟Barnes一家问好。“哦，Steve，”在一个星期日，Barnes太太说；她跟一个带着白帽子的漂亮红发姑娘站在一起。“你一定见过Eileen，”Eileen哀伤地笑笑，说，“我们没见过，可Jimmy时时刻刻谈的都是你，Steve。 _时时刻刻_ 。”

 

Steve礼貌地微笑；他压根不知道该说什么。

 

“我们抱过那么大的希望，”Barnes太太说，突然热泪盈眶，挎住Eileen的胳膊。

 

“如果我能为你做点什么，Barnes太太，”Steve跟她说；他每周都这么跟她说。“请告诉我。 _拜托_ ，”Barnes太太慈爱地对他、然后对Alice微笑，然后对Eileen解释道，“打Steve小时候我们就认识他。他对我们来说就像另一个儿子。”

 

“不管什么，”Steve又说，Eileen搀着Barnes太太走向前厅的门。

 

Alice翻了个白眼。“Bucky说她就跟伤风一样没劲，”Steve笑出了声，为了掩饰冲着臂弯大声咳嗽。“他躲之不及。还有，”在他们沿着过道走向门口时她说，“Andy和Jack已经被送上前线了。”

 

Steve停下脚步，拉住她的胳膊。“Andy和Jack？”他重复道。“已经去了？”

 

“是啊。六周的基本训练，然后现在他们就要走了。已经走了，”Alice说。

 

“可Bucky没有，”Steve慢慢地说，“就算他是先入伍的？”

 

“就我所知没有，”Alice说，“除非你知道什么我不知道的。上一封信是威斯康辛寄过来的。”

 

“好吧，至少还能这样，”Steve说，然后停在圣米迦勒雕像前快速感激地祷告，突然意识到这么多年来他画的Bucky一直有着圣米迦勒的手臂。他母亲以前常说上帝永远会回应祷告，但祂的回应或许与你的期望有所不同：上帝可能没让Steve参军，却把Bucky留在了国内。这也很不错了。

* * *

Bucky的下一封信上有个德克萨斯的邮戳。“我觉得像我这样，换谁再怎么争取也不过如此了，”Bucky写道，“毕竟我从头到脚都是他们的人。事实证明狗牌不只是种说法而已，Steve：他们要是愿意就能对你拳打脚踢，而事实证明我当不好狗。尽管如此，我设法得到了我长官的注意，在我们的部队调往海外时我和另一个家伙被留了下来。我接受了些特殊训练，不允许细谈，只能说进展顺利——目前我还挺擅长当兵的，虽说还是基本到处都是松鼠，还没在德国佬身上试试身手。还不知道什么时候会转调，但我会尽可能给你消息。继续给我写信吧，他们说不管我在哪里他们会转寄给我的。目前为止我很好，学了很多东西。最难熬的是思念纽约，还有你。”

 

Steve把这封信和Bucky其他的信放在一起，在他的大衣衣袋里，坐着地铁去了城区，在时代广场的征兵中心又一次没通过体检：4F，不适合服役。

 

“我增不了重，这就是问题，”Steve向Alice抱怨道。

 

“喝点巧克力奶，”Alice说。

* * *

1942年5月Bucky被送上了前线，Steve是通过他的明信片看出来的——纽约的邮戳，背面是一张自由女神的图片。“抓紧呼吸一口城市的空气，”Bucky潦草地写道，“刚下火车要上去利物浦的船。一切安好。尽快给你写信。”正如他保证的那样，Bucky一到英国就给他写了封长一点的信。“这里一切安好，”他写道。“我在53部队，估计很快就要登上欧洲大陆了。不过还用这个地址——如果我上了战场他们会把我的信转寄过来的。邮件通知是一天里最棒的时刻。非常想你。”那晚Steve彻夜难眠，想着Bucky“登上欧洲大陆”，早晨上班路上他在圣米迦勒像前点了一支蜡烛。

 

那周末，他坐火车去了洛克兰郡，又被体检员拒之门外：4F。

* * *

Bucky的信里开始有一大部分被黑色记号笔涂去，等到十月，干脆就没有来信了。十月和大半个十一月他都心惊胆战过得魂不守舍——为什么Bucky不写信来？每天下班他都顺道去Barnes家——察言观色，害怕有电报来了——直到Alice，上帝保佑她，她看穿了Steve的心思说，“如果有消息，我立刻就过去。我立刻就会过去，Steve。”Steve是如此勉力地祈祷，让他觉得脑袋里大概都有根血管要炸了： _求求您，不要有电报；求求您，主啊，让他平安；求求您，主啊，帮帮我让我到他身边去，让我到那里去。_

 

他坐火车去了纽黑文——4F。

 

他去了帕拉姆斯——4F。

 

然后邮来了一张卡片，Bucky的字迹写着他的地址，上面只勾选了一项：“我平安无事。”

 

他浑身无力，坐了下来，手抖个不停。平安无事。Bucky平安无事。接着他起来出了公寓，跑上电车，等他到了Barnes家，某种久久压抑的冲动使他去了楼后，他朝Alice的窗子扔了个罐子。她探出头来，Steve朝上喊，“他平安无事！我收到了一张卡片——他平安无事！”Alice兴奋地叫起来，缩回头去，Steve到了前门，同时门猛地开了，Alice扑向他，搂住他的脖子说，“让我看看，让我看看。”Steve把那张被他汗津津的手攥起了皱的米黄卡片递给她，然后上气不接下气地靠着门框坐倒了。

 

“我觉得我冠心病犯了，”Steve结结巴巴地说，可Alice抓住他的手把他拽进了屋，喊着，“妈妈！妈！Bucky没事！Steve收到了一张卡片！”Barnes太太从厨房跑了出来，在围裙上抹着手，从Alice手中攫走了那张卡片。她翻来覆去地看着正面，背面，又是正面，Steve对她的感受清楚得很——不可思议的是，就这么点信息，可——

 

“唔，这可 _真_ 有意思，是不是？”Barnes太太冷冷地说，Steve和Alice僵住了。“他把这个寄给你了。两个月没有只言片语，而他头一回有了音讯，他寄给你了。”

 

“我——”Steve的心停跳了，因内疚而难以呼吸。“他——他和我——我们——”

 

“哦，妈，”Alice插嘴说，拉住Steve的手。“你知道Bucky什么样子。他多狡猾啊，他大概想确保Steve跟 _家里_ 保持联系——”Barnes太太看了看她又看了看Steve，表情变了，她说，“哦。”Steve茫然地看着Alice，她的眼睛闪了闪，突然之间他 _懂了_ ，Alice温柔地笑了笑，指甲狠狠抠进Steve的手掌几乎见血，他才没说出口：哦上帝啊！不是！你们都搞错了！

Barnes太太看上去手足无措。Steve完全知道她什么感觉。“哦，”她又说，但看上去很欣慰。“当然，Steve差不多已经算是家里的成员了。”

“就是，”Alice说，然后，对Steve说，“来吧，请我喝蛋奶庆祝一下！”

“呃，”Steve说，她拉着他出了门沿街走向餐馆。“Alice，”他迟疑地开口，低头看着他们拉着的手。他不知道这之后他还要说什么，不过谢天谢地他什么都不用说。

“别傻了，”Alice说，甩开他的手。“Bucky _说过_ 你无可救药，可你真是无可救药啊！你都没 _见过_ 我妈吗？她 _成天就_ 想着给我们几个找另一半。我们就像集市上卖的优等猪——洗干净，喂肥了，为了育种被卖出去。主要是，她不光只想要我们四个孩子，不过她煞费苦心，我还是最后一个活下来的。所以现在她想要孙子外孙子了——大概想要几百个吧。我觉得她想让我们都回去，单单凭着人数就光复爱尔兰。”

Steve点点头，松了口气，但也觉得自己傻，还有点——腐坏。任何人会这么看他跟Alice都让他不舒服，因为她还是Bucky的小妹妹，尽管她现在已经是十五岁的漂亮少女了。让他更不舒服的是他真的 _喜欢_ Alice——可能他甚至会说他 _爱_ Alice——而他不愿意想到有人误会他对她的意图。而且他还 _需要_ 她。

喝着蛋奶吃着烤起司的时候，他犹豫着试图向Alice这么解释，Alice紧绷着脸点头说，“我猜取决于你吧。如果你担心看上去不好，我会理解，可对我来说呢？”她可怜地笑笑。“这能保护我。如果妈觉得你在追求我，她也许就能消停了。省得她没完没了地撮合我和别人。你看上去也像是知道该怎么不去烦女孩的那种人。”

“不去烦女孩是我的特长，”Steve跟她说。

“那好吧。”Alice举起她那杯蛋奶，Steve举起他那杯巧克力奶。“敬Bucky。”

“敬Bucky，”Steve重复道，他们碰杯。“感谢上帝他还平安。”

* * *

Steve隐约觉得Bucky的下一封信，等它终于到来的时候，会全是涂黑和被审查的部分。但不是那样的；Bucky好像终于学会在写信的时候话里有话了。“亲爱的Steve，”信写道，“我要写信告诉你我所有的好消息，”Steve足够了解Bucky，能猜到他没说出口的是什么：Bucky写信来告诉他好消息，但他报喜不报忧。“目前我出了四次任务，而我还能在这里谈起这事！（虽说当然我不能谈这件事！）我还被提拔了——敬请注意这封给你的信是由53部队的James Barnes中士寄给你的。我说我回来的时候会是个将军的时候你大概以为我在开玩笑，不过——”

“哇哦，太棒了！”当他给Alice看这封信的时候她说。

“不，这 _可怕得很_ ，”Steve解释道。“这是破格提拔， _临战_ 提拔——他是在 _实战_ 中得到提拔的。而且很有可能……”然后他才想起来他是在跟一个十五岁的女孩说话，把剩下的话咽了下去： _而且很有可能意味着他们队里死了很多其他人。_

“唔，”Alice现实地说，当她一歪头她是那么像Bucky，简直让他心痛，“如果他参加实战，至少他很擅长。”

“是啊，”Steve叹气。“我猜这才是最重要的。”

1943

当电报到了，那不是他怕的那封：不是 _关于Bucky的消息_ ，而是 _来自Bucky本人_ 。Steve这辈子从来就没通过电报收到过好消息，可这一回的消息好得不可思议： ** **火车星期四晚六点抵达布鲁克林军港两天假期BUCKY**** 。

这消息是这么疯狂，让他决定先跟Alice仔细谈谈再告诉Barnes一家。

Alice同样认为这简直是疯了。“这 _不可能_ ，”她坚持说道。“一定搞错了，或者……我不知道，他会是在开玩笑吗？”她皱起眉头。“他不会开这种玩笑的。可是两天的假期——还从欧洲回来？这不合情理啊。”

“不过有可能，”Steve说，“也许。我想了想。他说他是坐火车来——就是说他已经回来了，是吧？他从 _欧洲_ 回来可不能坐火车。”

“可他要是在这里，他为什么不——？”

“因为他不能，或者之前不行，”Steve说。“所以他一定是在某个基地，在某个基地做一些他不能说的事情。”

Alice懂了，点了点头。“而现在他又要调走了。他来纽约就是要再离开。”

“对——一定是候船的时候有两天假，”Steve说。他们低头看着电报。

“我该告诉妈吗？”Alice问。“她会想做一顿丰盛的晚餐什么的。”

“如果是搞错了，她会非常非常失望的，”Steve说。

“如果没搞错，她会拿一把面包刀杀了我们，”Alice说，于是他们就过去告诉了Barnes先生和太太说，不管信不信，有可能，至少有点，星期四傍晚Bucky会出现在布鲁克林军港。Barnes太太坚持要看电报，眯眼瞄着Steve，这也就意味着余下一天Alice都黏在他身边，当然星期四他们也就都去了布鲁克林军港接站。

这地方吵得就跟疯人院一样——所有军用铁路和港口都一样——不过他们设法找到了正确的站台和列车，接着不知怎么，Steve在人群、蒸汽与噪音之间转身，Bucky就在那里，穿着军装戴着军帽站在那里。

“ _Steve_ ，”Bucky说，然后他眨了眨眼说，“妈！”Barnes太太紧紧抱住他亲着他的脸。

“你气色不错，”Barnes太太气喘吁吁地说。“George，他气色是不是不错？你为什么都不告诉我们你要回来，我们差不多一点准备都没有，我好不容易才弄到一只鸡，我想要搞只鸭子，我想——”

“妈，真不想告诉你，可现在我有个新的头儿管着我的生活了，”Bucky微笑着说，然后他握了他父亲的手然后把Alice拥入怀中，因为她看见他突然崩溃了哭得好像停不下来，让Steve很惊讶。“好了，好了，”Bucky温柔地对她喃喃道，“你要把我的制服都弄湿了，”然后Alice吸吸鼻子努力冷静了一点。

“Steve，”Bucky说，伸出手去把他拽进一个紧紧的拥抱，接着他微笑着，耳语道，“我他妈要杀了你，”而之前自己也紧张得很的Steve爆出一阵笑声。

坏消息是——考虑到Bucky想杀了他说是好消息也差不多——他们几乎没有独处的时间。在Barnes家Bucky拉着他进了洗手间说要“洗洗脸”，锁了门，然后低语道，“你他妈的到底 _怎么回事_ ？我跟你说要他妈的带上我全家了吗？我只有两天，而且我还有别的事——明天晚上我得跟队里的人出去。”

Steve完全摸不着头脑。“我怎么能不告诉他们呢？你没说不告诉他们——”

“我不知道你跟他们这么 _亲近_ ！你他妈为什么跟他们这么近？更别说我妈似乎还觉得你要娶我妹妹！”Bucky把Steve推到贴着粉色壁纸的墙上，瞪着他。“请明白你死的时候，会是因为我用牙撕开了你的喉咙死的，”他说，只有一半是在开玩笑。“行吗？我们先说清楚了。这事就这么收场。”

Steve呻吟着垂下了头。“听着，我很抱歉，”他说，“我 _很抱歉_ ，可我 _不得不_ 这么做。我得知道你的情况，而他们是你最近的亲属（*），所以——”

（注：*next of kin，大约是直接继承人这一类的意思，似乎是需要本人指定的。反正如果Bucky有什么事，next of kin会是军方的第一联络人。）

“他们不是，”Bucky轻轻地说。

Steve眨了眨眼。“什么？”接着Bucky把手伸进衣领摸索着，一根手指勾起他的军牌伸了出去。Steve眯眼读着上面的字——JAMES B.BARNES. 325575. T41 A——还有他自己的名字——S.ROGERS——还有他们在红钩区的地址。他震惊而感动地抬头看着Bucky。

“他们 _不是_ ，”Bucky重复道，吻起Steve，手火热地捧着他的脸，Steve的手指不觉钩住Bucky的皮带袢拉着他向前，张嘴迎接他的——

“Bucky！”Alice叫道。“妈妈想要敬酒！”Bucky呻吟着推开。

“对不起，”Steve又喘着道歉。

“你他妈就是个白痴，”Bucky说，打开了洗手间的门。

* * *

那晚他们想办法逃开了，Bucky坚持说他想带Steve出去喝一杯，不过他们其实径直回了红钩区，还没进卧室Bucky就把Steve的裤子扒了下去。Steve有片刻迟疑该不该这么做——他祈求过上帝让Bucky平安，上帝那边照做了，而他不知道上帝对此会怎么看待——可Bucky势不可挡，赶在Steve弄明白该怎么看待一切之前，Bucky就把他脸朝下、裤子褪至脚踝压在了床上，进入了他，然后Steve就根本思考不了了，只能气喘吁吁拱着床垫直到Bucky发了慈悲。

事后他也有好一会无法思考，只是躺在那里，喘着气，Bucky翻身躺在了他身边，Steve伸出手去贴在他温暖的肌肤上。他在这里。Bucky在 _这里_ 。

“我为你祈祷了，”Steve喃喃道。“我妈妈要死去的时候我没祈祷过，可我为你祈祷了，”Bucky让他翻过身来吻着他，漫长而轻柔，直到他们都难以呼吸。

“你——Bucky，你真的没事吗？”Steve最终说。

“是啊，我没事。”

“他们是不是——”Steve斗胆问。“你的分队怎么了？他们——你是失去他们了吗？”

“他们中的多数人，是啊，”Bucky说。“我们剩下的人被——转调了。我要去107部队了。”

Steve皱起眉头——这感觉像是某种征兆。“那是我父亲的部队，”他告诉Bucky，他自己就一向梦想着被分到107部队。“在——在那边究竟是什么样的？”

Bucky叹了口气，向上盯着天花板。“唔，不是玩的，”他说。“我想不出没什么能与之相比的东西。像是这个世界下另一重阴影世界。从某种意义上说，更坦诚。”Bucky咬了咬嘴唇。“我记得你以前说过即使没有谎言作祟生活都已经足够艰辛了。那时候我不知道你什么意思，但我现在懂了。你一直都在试着寻找真相。而这， _这_ 就是真相，”他告诉Steve。“人们互相残杀：这就是真相。”他脸上闪现哀伤的笑容。“其他所有都是谎言和好听的故事。”

“可——”Steve内疚地动了动，可这好像不是告诉Bucky他转变心意的时候。“你知道，Buck，我——我并不总是对的，”而他吃惊地听到Bucky笑了。

“你能把这话给我写下来吗？”Bucky问他。

* * *

Bucky得看看家人，可107多数的人都不是从布鲁克林来的，所以他队里的人另有计划。“瞧，我得走了，”Bucky跟Steve说。“接下来的一年里是这些伙计来确保我活下去。不过跟我来吧——我会给咱们找两个姑娘然后来找你。我们来个四人约会，之后去跳舞，好吗？”

博览会又挤又热。而时间一直在一点一滴流逝——他们要把Bucky从他身边夺走了，所有的军人和他们的姑娘把他拉走，那欢声笑语的兄弟情是Steve既不从属、也不被允许从属的——即便Bucky一直在找他，一直渴望与他眼神相遇，隔着人群对他微笑，这还是不够。 _求求您，上帝_ ，他想。 _一定有什么办法的。我做不到，但是您可以，您——_

__

Steve抬眼看到了征兵办公室的标志：山姆大叔，就像米开朗基罗那幅《亚当之创造》中的上帝一样，朝他伸出手来。“ ** **我想要**** ** **你**** ** **。**** ”

* * *

然后奇迹发生了。“我能给你一个机会，”Abraham Erskine博士说。“只是个机会。祝贺你，士兵，”他说，Steve低头盯着1A的盖章，在上帝面前颤抖。

 

### 第二部

### 1943

祈祷是一码事——自从Bucky被征了兵以后Steve就一直在努力地祈祷——可得到上帝的回应是另一码事。Steve满怀畏惧，欣喜若狂——他的人生变成了接连不断的奇迹。他所有的祈祷都得到了应验：他参了军，他得到了力量、健康、目标，都是抵御人间魔鬼的方法。甚至还有Carter特工——他从未想象过能有像她一样的女人，可他就在那里，就像是上帝为他挑选出来的——或者更可能是为了 _她_ 而塑造了 _他_ 。

现在，他在万物之中都能感受到上帝的介入，像移动着棋盘上的棋子一般移动着他——在美国全境周游，然后到欧洲——所以当107队在博尔扎诺战败后USO去那里表演时，他几乎都没怎么惊讶。他知道他为什么在那里，知道上帝把他安置在那里是为了让他做什么。

“Steve，”在回107部队驻地的那三十英里全程，Bucky惶惑地说，一遍又一遍，好像他无法相信这是真的。前五英里Bucky直不起身、蹒跚而行，Steve一直支撑着他；他脸色发青，汗流浃背。“连看着你我都觉得晕，”Bucky说，挤出一个笑，Steve知道他是什么意思。他都没像Bucky那样状态不好，可他也发晕，因为每一次他听到Bucky的声音，他都错往上看九英寸，然后不得不改过来。最后，随着他们跌跌撞撞地走，Bucky聚焦于地面，靠耳朵去定位Steve，而不是眼睛。

Steve试着解释发生了什么：超级士兵项目，那台机器，Vita射线，Erskine，USO巡演。“你是—— _你是_ 美国队长？”Bucky困惑而怀疑。“都没人 _见过_ 你吗？”

“这事儿来得真的挺快，”Steve承认道。

“是啊，我敢打赌——”Bucky勉强说，然后他紧紧抓着Steve的胳膊说，“我，我得停一停。我。”

他不是唯一的一个。行军的还有很多伤员，所以Steve、Dum Dum和Morita先往前侦查，找到了能落脚的庇身之所，划定边界，让健康一点的士兵轮流放哨。他们的供给很有限——一点食物，几罐水，几条毯子。有的人还留着急救箱，坦克里也还有一些东西。Steve支完他那暂时的帐篷之后回去找Bucky——却找不到他。“Bucky！”Steve叫道，站在Bucky之前坐着的树桩边四处回头。“ _Bucky_ ！”离他最近的一些人也立刻跟他一起找起来。“在这！”——突然一个人喊起来。“队长！——在这边！”Steve飞奔过去，发现Bucky倒在那里，双眼失焦。

“Bucky，”Steve说，俯下身去，Bucky打着颤，烧得滚热，牙齿打战，Steve咬住牙小心地检查着他——刺痕，针眼，喉咙和四肢有束缚的痕迹——但是没有开放性的伤口，没有像是感染的地方。

“好吧，”Steve说，让Bucky吃了阿司匹林、喝了点水。然后他征用了一条毛毯裹住Bucky，等他们躺到冰冷的地面睡觉时自己又牢牢抱住他。Bucky贴靠着他，浑身颤抖，脸埋在他肩膀，而这是那么不对劲——温暖的那个一向是Bucky。Bucky的唇在他颈边动着，在他耳后轻轻印下一个吻，暖意在他体内充盈，他鼓起勇气用唇轻轻蹭了蹭Bucky的眉梢。

“Steve，”Bucky轻声说。“你在这里我真高兴。”

“会没事的，Buck，”Steve低语着回答。“上帝派我来救你了。”

“……好吧，”Bucky说，事实上，当晚Bucky就退了烧，第二天他没那么虚弱了，能够自己行走，等他们到107部队驻地的时候，Bucky就在那里，和他一起走在最前面，手里紧攥着自动步枪。

* * *

他们告诉他，他们打算把他、Philips上校和Carter特工空运到伦敦，Steve跟他们说他想带上Dugan、Falsworth、Morita、Jones和Dernier——当然，还有Bucky。

“你要带上Barnes，”Phillips上校说，以他惯有的方式眯眼看着他。

“是的，长官，”Steve说，尽可能让声音保持平板。

“是个好手，”Phillips上校说，“不过这你不可能有了解。”

“我了解 _他_ ，”Steve说。

“真的？”Phillips上校说，接着把一个破旧的马尼拉文件夹推过桌面给他。“看过他的服役记录吗？”

Steve犹豫了一下，然后拿起文件夹翻阅。Bucky——老天爷，Bucky接受了 _相当多的_ 训练：跳伞训练，武器训练；他被选中参加十四次对抗重要目标的行动并且——好吧，杀了数量可怕的人。Phillips上校仔细地打量着他。“他是一项资产，”Phillips上校说。“他很适合这项任务，虽说手下缺了他我会很遗憾。”

* * *

至于Bucky，他在伦敦汇报的时候小心翼翼；他对上级的回答简短而没有下文，没有跟任何人说起他身上已然消失的刺痕和针孔。他好像无缘无故就被折磨了。“他们甚至都没问我什么问题，”Bucky说，不过他只说了这些。他不愿意谈起那段经历，虽然它在他身上留下了印痕——他眼睛下多了阴影，眉间多了一道被俘虏前不曾存在的深深的皱纹。他不一样了，变了——同时变得更加漫不经心，又更加专注。

“你想跟我一起去参加弥撒吗？”Steve脱口而出。“他们在星期三有天主教弥撒。”

Bucky看了看他。“这是当美国队长要做的事吗？”

“不！”Steve说，然后：“好吧，我是说，不是——你怎么能——看看我身上都 _发生_ 了什么！”

“你看上去……很健壮，”Bucky说。

“没错，我以前都不知道世界上有这么多空气，”Steve坦诚地说。“Bucky，这是个奇迹，真正的 _奇迹_ 。我把一切都搞错了——有关上帝，《亚当之创造》。我——”可Bucky对他挑起了一边眉毛。“Bucky，你被征兵之后，我一直都在祈祷。我没日没夜地祈祷，Bucky，现在看看都发生了什么！”他伸开手臂：他的身体，他全新的、健康的身体。“你 _一定_ 看得出来这是个奇迹。”

“我不知道。在我看来像是科幻小说，”Bucky说，然后，声音稍小：“听着，Steve，我已经不知道该信什么了——”

“我不是信，我就是 _知道_ ，”Steve坚持说。

“你 _不_ 知道，”Bucky尖刻地说。“你只是 _以为_ 你知道。就像你 _总是_ 以为你——妈的，不敢相信我又跟你在这绕圈子了。那 _Bertrand他妈的Russell_ 对变成超级士兵的宗教含义就没什么可说的？”Bucky深吸一口气又呼出，说，“瞧，你要是想就去参加弥撒吧。之后再来找我；我会在酒吧里，行吧？”

“好吧，”Steve不情愿地说；他知道这是他的错，他的罪孽——他曾故意把Bucky从上帝身边驱走了。他以为他是 _如此他妈的明智_ ——好吧，他会忏悔这件事，为此悔过。然而，Bucky还生着气，就这么分开感觉不对——他们才刚刚重聚，而这样他无法忍受。

Steve回过头去。“Bucky，”他说，不吐不快。“你知道你对我意味着什么，是不是？”

恼怒从Bucky脸上消失，Steve能看见他自己的渴望与不顾一切映在他面前。“是啊。我——是，”Bucky咽了咽口水说，“其实，Steve，我觉得整个西欧大多数人都知道我对你意味着什么了，”Steve不禁捧腹——只有Bucky才能让他这么笑。

“还有北美，”Steve无奈地补道。“我想他们要在《生活》杂志上登我们的故事。”

“ _这下好了_ ，”Bucky说。

之后，在酒吧，Steve请Dum Dum、Falsworth、Jones、Morita和Dernier喝了一轮酒——他们是他想要到他团队里的人。他们都浑身是胆，是天赋异禀的战士。可更重要的是，他记得Erskine博士告诉过他一个弱小的人不会认为力量理所当然，而Steve觉得曾经的战俘更为可靠，他们会记得每个生命都意义重大。军方优先考虑的东西有时让他害怕——他们为了保住一片森林愿意烧毁相当多的树。

让他欣慰的是，他们都同意加入他的小队，于是Steve请他们喝到进行然后去找了Bucky。他独自坐在那里，看上去出了些汗，有些凌乱——Steve猜他已经喝了几杯威士忌。

Bucky抬眼，微微一笑。“瞧。我跟你说过了，”他说，伸手拿过他的酒杯。“他们都是白痴……”

“那你呢？”Steve说。这才是重要的问题。其实是唯一重要的问题。“你准备好跟随美国队长出生入死了吗？”

Bucky空洞地笑了。“绝不，”他说，而Steve得刻意松手以防把他的啤酒杯捏碎。“说真的，我不在乎什么美国队长。至于那个满口大话的布鲁克林小子……”Bucky又长饮一口威士忌。“我这辈子都是他的人了。”

 

### 1944

读一份文件是一码事；夜半三更在阿登高地（*）时Bucky伸出戴着手套的手拉住他的胳膊让他停步、一指贴唇让他收声，又是另一码事。其他人都一动不动，于是Steve也点点头没有动，黑暗中Bucky悄无声息地向前走去，举起了枪，在树与树之间消失。Steve等着，没有动，他信任其他人的顺从，信任Bucky。就在他觉得他真该做些什么、聚集所有人下点命令之类时，子弹划破了空气，又一枪，又一枪。然后归于寂静——其他人立即行动起来，举起枪高喊起来，而惊呆的Steve也迅速举起手枪开始行动。“那混蛋能把蜡烛上的火苗都射灭，”Dum Dum跑过去的时候钦佩地说，接着他们攻占了仓库，冲进大门，警卫的尸体瘫软地挂在警卫站的哨塔边上。

（注：*位于法国北部、比利时东南部及卢森堡北部，默兹河的东西两方的高原，是第一次及第二次世界大战中重要战役的场所）

* * *

咆哮突击队炸毁了九头蛇在波兰的两座基地和在意大利的一座基地，切断了土耳其的供给运输线然后动身去了希腊。在底比斯他们端掉一座工厂，然后开着货车到驻扎在塞浦路斯的英军那里休整。他们被安排在一栋为军队改造完的有年头的大房子里——每个人都有单独的房间，里面都有张真正的床，还有可供洗漱的水盆等等。

他的门上带锁。他第一时间注意到了——兵营从来都没有门锁——感觉一阵战栗席卷全身：既是兴奋又是慌张。Bucky也会留意的。Bucky会注意到，过了就寝时刻后会过来，Steve不太确定自己对此该怎么想。他一直都没到必须考虑清楚Bucky的地步，因为他们虽然还是很亲近——睡在一起，搂着彼此抵御寒冷——他们没什么真正做爱的机会，不像现在这样。Steve潜意识里一直在酝酿着怎么说，因为他感觉上帝是在牵着他的鼻子走，告诉他下一步该做什么——参军，超级血清，把他搁到意大利去救Bucky，而现在又有了Peggy Carter，他所遇见过最刚毅、最不可思议、最美的女人——

他的门开了，就像他预料的那样——他知道不要把门锁上——Bucky走了进来，在身后锁了门。“ _Steve_ ，”Bucky匆匆穿了件扣子没系全的衬衫还有条裤子，军靴还没系带，接着他穿过房间走向Steve，捧起他的脸索吻。现在Bucky比他要矮两英寸，头一回Steve需要低头而不是抬头，而这让他在不止一种层面上乱了方寸。离他上一次亲吻Bucky已经过了太久—— _真正的_ 吻，而不是在没人看见的时候偷得的吻，或者黑暗中嘴唇轻柔的摩挲——这几乎瓦解了他的决心，他决心要——

“Bucky，”Steve勉强说，断开了他们的吻。“我想要——我只是，我不确定我们该不该——”

Bucky的手游走在他全身，在他的侧身，他的胸膛，顺着他背部的肌肉而上。“怎么？”他问，剧烈呼吸着。

他忘了他打算说什么。“我——不确定我们该不该再这么做了，”Steve说。

“哦，”Bucky茫然地说，Steve见过这种表情——在受了致命伤的士兵即将倒下的那一刻。当时Bucky确实差不多倒下了，回身惶惑地坐在Steve的床边上。

他看上去像是尽量在呼吸，试着理清头绪。他抬头看着Steve。“你再也不想要我了？”Steve感到胸中实实在在的剧痛——他没法这么说，永远说不出这种话。惊慌令他窒息着——错了，又错了，能让Bucky面露那种表情的任何事物都必须是大错特错——可他束手无策。进退两难。

Bucky扬起了眉毛。“你 _想要我_ ，”他说，抬头死盯着他，像读一本该死的书一样读懂了他。“你只是…… _认为_ 你不该这样，”接着Bucky张了嘴，双唇开启，他说道，“慢着，慢着，慢着，慢着，”他带着一种怨毒的愉悦绽开笑容。“你是在说……你觉得这是种 _罪孽_ 吗？”Steve心如刀绞、迟疑不决地望着他，Bucky开始嘲笑他：当他的面嘲笑他。

“你个疯傻的蠢蛋，”Bucky说，用欣赏奇葩的眼神看着他。

“这不好笑，”Steve低语道；没有什么让人这么疼的事物会是好笑的。他了解Bucky，足以看出他伤他伤的有多重。Bucky脸上每一线条中都充溢着痛苦，甚至他的笑容。

“这他妈 _搞笑得很_ ，”此时的Bucky带着一种令人胆寒、超然物外的美。他的笑容凶狠、夺目而辉煌。“今天是个周四，”他不甚温柔地说，“而你随随便便就 _灵机一动_ 了，是不是，Steve？”接着Bucky站了起来，舔湿嘴唇，渐渐逼近。“好啊，”他说。“我会说你想太多了，可我没这个功夫，所以我们要照这样来，”Bucky把他的手指伸进Steve的头发 _狠狠拉扯_ ，让他们的嘴撞在一起，像是想把他整个吃掉一般吻着他。Steve的情欲 _急遽_ 攀升，阴囊迅速收紧，阴茎在裤子里硬起，仅凭氧气就飘飘欲仙。

Bucky轻噬着他的唇——“跟我说你不想要”——可Steve向他全新的、健康的肺中大口吸着气——“我想要”——Bucky把他摁倒在床上粗暴地扯着他的衣服。

“跟我说让我停下来”——可Bucky知道他不会的——知道他 _做不到_ ——知道一旦涉及他Steve所有的原则都他妈飞到了九霄云外，因为Steve是那么操蛋地爱他，爱操他。Bucky在他之上低低地俯下身来，膜拜着他的肌肤，手指爱抚着他腹部每一块新的肌肉，然后舌头紧跟上手指。他一路舔上Steve的胸膛，吮着Steve的乳尖时呻吟起来，舌头与牙齿戏弄着他。疼，感觉真好，Steve粗重地喘着气，试图在Bucky的腹部磨蹭自己——可Bucky不断地抬身，触不可及。

“别停，”Steve喘道。“Bucky，求你——”然后他才记起他的力量，摇摇晃晃地起来把Bucky翻到了身下，可Bucky反击了，比他记忆中更有力，虽说他可能只是不再有所保留了。他们挣扎着，比Steve想象中更加势均力敌，然后Bucky把他翻过去让他趴着，强分开他的大腿，进了腿间。Steve立即伸开膝盖向上迎合着他。Bucky用凡士林把他拓开，然后缓缓推入，把Steve的臀部拽离床面不给他任何可以摩擦的表面，只要他试图摸自己就打去他的手。痛苦至极，他痛切地渴望被触摸，Steve攥着枕头，在床垫上撑起自己，等着Bucky对他发发善心，等着——

Bucky缓缓地、深入地操着他，不让他高潮。Steve试着向后迎合，加快节奏，可这样Bucky反而会变得更慢，或是停下，或是干脆抽出。“求你，”Steve呻吟道。“求求你，我需要——我在哀求你，你想要我哀求你吗？”此时Bucky拽得他几乎直起身来——落在他的大腿上，猛落在他的阴茎上——嘴火热地贴在Steve耳朵上低语道，“你该像我一样痛苦，”Bucky的手兜住他双球，Steve吸了口气抖了一下，可至少Bucky终于又开始操他了，坚决而用力，快速的套弄着他，他们差不多是同时到了高潮，Bucky手在Steve阴茎射精的头部周围收紧，同时在他体内深处抽动着。

他抽出得太快了，任由Steve垮在床上，不知怎么依旧未获解脱。他上气不接下气，可是还硬着——他不知道是因为血清，还是Bucky，还是别的什么。

“你能再来一轮吗？”Steve无助地问，费力地把自己支起来。“因为我可以，”而坐在床上、头埋在掌中的Bucky回头看着他，大笑起来。

“你，”Bucky说，摇着头。“你真是……”可事实证明Bucky也能再来一轮，这一次感觉好些了——他们亲吻着，爱抚着，做爱，轻松而自然，彼此翻来覆去仿佛稀松平常，不过是相互契合罢了。Steve觉得或许这个他也想错了——如果Erskine博士或者上帝或者为了什么人而塑造他的不管谁，他们是为Bucky Barnes造就了他。

这一次，在他们高潮后，他们倒在一起，身体粘腻，气喘吁吁。接着Bucky起了身，把Steve翻了过去跨坐在他身上，指着他的脸说：“现在你给我听好了，”Steve咽咽口水点头听着，因为他知道Bucky严肃起来是什么样子。“我会跟美国分享你，”Bucky说。“我甚至可以跟Peggy Carter分享你，如果你想来这一套的话，不过你给我听好了：你 _忏悔_ 的时候把我们的事说出去，我们就 _到此为止_ 了，你明白吗？我不知道是有上帝还是没有，但我要把这秘密担负在灵魂上，而你最好也一样。只要你为此忏悔，我们就 _结束了_ ， _完事了_ ——我会 _知道_ 你有没有的，听见了吗？ _我会知道的。_ ”

“好的。”Steve说，“我明白了，”而说真的，就这样吧。就算他要为此下地狱，那也就这样吧。

* * *

之后他们仍是情人，一旦有机会便在一起——他们也冒了更多的险，豁了出去，只要有机可乘，便把彼此拉近走廊，亲吻，磨蹭，吮吸，寻欢作乐，亲密无间。他们感到迫不及待，所有人都一样，抓紧时间尽可能地活着。Bucky不跟他去教堂，甚至不跟他一起祈祷，不过有时他会在事后跟他争论神学观点。

“你知道，我比你多上了好多主日课，”在一间阿尔巴尼亚的安全屋，Bucky说，向后瘫在枕头上，“我从来没听说过上帝会像这样跟人做交易：在我面前颤抖，我就给你一个杀人利器一样的身体还有能打出漂亮右钩拳的姑娘。”

“我不会跟你争的。”Steve刚享受完性爱，心满意足。“不管怎么样，你争不过信仰。”

“哦，你 _争不过_ ，是吗？”Bucky翻了个白眼。“那些年前你可干得不错啊。”

“我错了，”Steve耸了耸肩说。“那时候我是个唯理论者。”

Bucky无视了他。“不是有这么一部电影吗，里面有个人被什么辐射了——我不记得是什么，一块石头？从火星来的石头？然后他变得超级强壮还杀了所有人？”

“好像咱们每看几部电影就有一部这样的，”Steve说。

“信仰的全部意义，”Bucky说，回到最初的话题上，“就在于没有证据。如果有了证据，你就不需要信仰了。如果真有个上帝——而事实上 _没有_ ——他不会这么做的——他也 _没有这么做_ 。”

“我不会跟你争的。我就在那里，我知道上帝做了什么。再说，”Steve补充，“那冒火的荆棘呢？”（注：据《旧约》，上帝曾选定摩西带以色列人离开埃及，使荆棘冒出火焰却不被烧着，还显出种种神迹，以向摩西证明自己是上帝，让他担负使命，又要求摩西用他的手杖去行神迹）Bucky爆出大笑，说，“你以为你是谁， _摩西_ 吗？你当你是 _亚伯拉罕_ ，或者——我只是，我都不知道说什么好了，你是有多 _自负_ 。你知道吗，现在我 _清楚_ 上帝不存在了，因为要是有上帝，你会五雷轰顶的。 _上帝不是那样的_ ：他不会跟人做交易，而 _就算_ 他做交易，也不会是跟你。人们都在失去他们的兄弟、爱人、儿子——几百万人会死在这场该死的战争里，而你猜怎么着，Steve？他们都跟你一样诚心地祈祷，”而之后，当Bucky死了——

* * *

当Bucky死了

* * *

当Bucky死了，Steve想起他说过上帝不是那样的。而Bucky是对的，当然了——你不能跟上帝讨价还价，并没有什么交易可做。人空有意，裁决的是上帝。上帝给了他Bucky，现在上帝把他收了回去。现在Steve明白了：如果上帝给了他这具身躯，这个任务，这是为了上帝自己不可捉摸的意图。Steve的职责唯有谦卑，唯有为他服务。

Steve去了教堂，然后他去了酒馆，坐在废墟里独饮一瓶他感受不到效用的的威士忌，直到Peggy来到他身边带他回去。接下来就只有任务：追击Schmidt，战斗直至将九头蛇的每一分子赶尽杀绝。而直到他在飞机上，带着足以炸翻东海岸的原子弹一头扎进北冰洋，Steve才意识到上帝给了他最后的恩赐，答复了他最后的祈祷： _只求您别让Bucky死去，或者让我跟着他去，让我也陪他一起死_ 。他只需挺过没有Bucky的十天。

上帝给了Steve他所求的一切。他心怀感激地死去。

1945

1946

1947

1948

1949

1950

1951

1952

1953

1954

1955

1956

1957

1958

1959

1960

1961

1962

1963

1964

1965

1966

1967

1968

1969

1970

1971

1972

1973

1974

1975

1976

1977

1978

1979

1980

1981

1982

1983

1984

1985

1986

1987

1988

1989

1990

1991

1992

1993

1994

1995

1996

1997

1998

1999

2000

2001

2002

2003

2002

2003

2004

2005

2006

2007

2008

2009

2010

2011

可是上帝不是那样的。

* * *

还挺可笑的，他还以为他已经没什么可失去的了。结果证明你可以失去你整个世界，失去你熟知的一切。不知怎么，还挺合适的——他终于知道自己真正的地位了。

他没有地位，什么也没有。上帝以大地之尘土造人，为他呼入生命的气息。

真的，不能不笑。

* * *

在他们给Steve看他的银行账户的时候他肯定是笑了。“这些数字都是真的吗？”Steve问，而Fury局长和——另一个叫什么来着——Barton尴尬地看了看彼此。“你们没放上一堆多余的零吗？”然后他说，“你知道，我第一份工作的工资是一周八美元。Bucky替我找来的。工作也不错——我干了五年，”他清醒过来，低头盯着存款记录。这么多的钱，是为了什么？他上了火车回了家，回了布鲁克林。

石刻依旧很贵，但他现在有钱了，所以他终于安排人把他母亲的名字加在了他父亲名字下面，履行着那么多年前的诺言。那块墓碑，就像周围所有墓碑一样，都惊人地饱经沧桑，Steve凭着记忆走到了巨大的长方形石碑那里，石碑上刻着BARNES。Bucky曾经告诉过他，下面可以有九座坟墓，从前才有三座：他的祖父母，George和Elizabeth Barnes，还有Bucky早夭的小妹妹Rebecca，可现在石碑上有了更多的名字，每个名字刻下的深度都稍有些不同。Bucky的父母在那上面，Pamela Barnes和George Barnes二世，还有Bucky的弟弟们，Andrew和

John Barnes——他们都在战时牺牲了，可是Jack（*）似乎活得久一点，足以让他娶了个妻子：Rose Barnes，她比他多活了五十年。在那精心维护的墓碑上刻着八个名字，Steve略为失魂落魄地走出特里尼蒂公墓，去了福莱布许大道上的中央图书馆，图书馆还在，感谢上帝。他需要找图书管理员。他想不出还能怎么找到他想找的东西。

（注：*John的昵称）

十分钟之后，他捏着写着一个地址的纸走了出来。他还以为会找上几个小时；事实上，当值的图书管理员只花了几分钟，用了一台电脑和一个叫谷歌的东西。不仅如此，地址还在当地——他不知道是哪栋房子，但他知道是在哪里，或者他以为他知道——现在布鲁克林大不一样了，如此现代，如此拥挤，如此……富裕。他找到了正确的街区，然后放慢脚步找起具体的房子。房子有铁艺篱笆，前面有一小片花园。一个带着棕色帆布帽子和手套的老年妇女跪在泥土中，向园地中移植着某些小型的植物。

Steve慢了下来，停了下来，紧紧握住光洁的铁艺栏杆。老太太好奇地抬头看了看他，即使隔着这么一段距离他也依旧熟识她的脸，都能画下来：她的下巴，她的嘴唇——突然他热泪盈眶。“Alice？”他勉强叫道，努力呼吸着。

“没错？”她很惊讶；她没认出他。

“是……你不会相信的，”Steve说，“不过是我，是Steve。Steve Rogers，”Alice茫然地盯着他又看了几秒，突然惊呆了，泪流满面，然后抓着栏杆，试图站起来。“Steve，”她说，Steve把铁门推开赶到她身边，小心地把她搂在怀里，脸贴着她的头发哭了。

“我 _听说了_ ，当然，”在他们心情平复了一点、进屋喝咖啡的时候，Alice说。“新闻上讲了，说他们找到了你，可是我死也想不到……”她摇了摇头，Steve宽慰地发现八十四岁的Alice Reynolds跟十五岁的Alice Barnes依旧如此相像，虽说我们内心不都有永远十五岁的地方吗，只是别人看不出？“我当真没想到你还会记得 _我_ 。”

“Alice，”Steve咬紧牙关说，“对我来讲一切都只是 _昨天_ 。你不明白吗？Bucky——”然后正将他生吞活剥的可怕事实就这么倾泻而出。“对我来讲，Bucky才去世几个 _星期_ 。”

他从她脸上看出她懂了这是怎样一种噩梦——Bucky的死依旧是血淋淋的伤口，尚未结疤。“我很遗憾，”Alice说，伸手握住他的手。“我真难过，Steve。你知道我曾那么爱他。”

“我知道，”Steve说。“我的确知道。幸运的是你大概是世界上最后一个了解我的人，”他本意想开个玩笑，可并不好笑；这话根本就不好笑。“所以跟我讲讲你吧，”Steve咬咬牙硬是说了下去。“ _你的_ 二十世纪过得怎么样？”Alice关切地看了看他但回答了他的问题，讲道一而再再而三地失去她的哥哥们是多么可怕——结果先走的是Andy（Andy是在Steve和Bucky在土耳其的时候战死的，但他们没有收到消息），然后是Bucky，最后是Jack，他在1945年向德国的进攻里牺牲了。三个儿子尽数离去差不多让她的父母也接连归西，Alice说，不过从某种诡异的方面讲这对她反而有好处——给了她去过自己人生的自由，让她不再受父母要求或期望的束缚。她参加了工作，很晚才结婚——她的丈夫，一位建筑师，是五年前去世的——她继承了Barnes老宅和其他的一切。

“你知道，我都跟人家说美国队长是我的首任男友，”Alice狡黠地微笑。

Steve回以微笑。“你从中捞到什么好处没有？”他问。

“哦，那还用说吗，”Alice说。“你可在历史书里，你知道；你和我哥哥，你们都在。后来附近好多人都声称认识你，不过我当然是 _的确_ 认识你。我跟他们说从前咱们在教堂坐在一起，之后你会请我喝咖啡吃点心。”

“蛋奶，”Steve悄声更正道。“有时候是烤乳酪三明治或者汤。”

“我还留着你给我画的那幅画，画的是我，”Alice告诉他。“裱起来挂在我卧室里——它值 _一大笔钱_ ，你都不会相信的。哦，还有你留给我父母保管的的东西——你和Bucky的东西，那些也成箱地归我了，可是对不起，我把它们捐给史密森尼博物馆了，”Alice满怀歉意地说。“在华盛顿。他们在那边有一个你的展览。老天，”她眨眨眼说，“我猜他们得重办那展览了。”Steve不知道说什么好，但Alice没有说完。“在阿灵顿墓地也有一座你的纪念碑，虽然你的尸体当然没在那里。Bucky也在那边。”

Steve吞咽着点了点头。“他不在特里尼蒂。我刚去过那里。”

“不，他在阿灵顿。我是说，纪念碑在那里。他不在。他——我不知道他在哪。我猜他们一直没有找到他的尸体吧。”

 _在阿尔卑斯山底。早已荡然无存——尘归尘，土归土。_ “我是见到活着的他最后一个人，你知道，”Steve挤出笑容。“到现在，是三周以前，”他叹了口气，说：“等我去阿灵顿的时候你想跟我一起吗？我猜我该弄一台电话。”

“数据服务套餐会把你逼疯的，”Alice警告他。

“肯定，”Steve说。他根本不知道她在说什么。

* * *

他没像他希望的那样尽快到阿灵顿去，因为宇宙魔方失踪了，然后外星人入侵了地球，就算这拍成电影他都不会信的——他会开怀大笑，用胳膊肘狠力顶着Bucky，把他手里的爆米花撞出去——不过这是真的，还发生了。怪事是他还挺喜欢他的新团队——甚至Stark明显被惯坏的儿子Tony，还有一副热心肠却还是让他不舒服的Thor——如果北欧神话是真的……好吧，那 _还能_ 怎么样？如果宙斯和沃登（*）也出现，Steve可能就真要崩溃了。

（注：*日耳曼神话中的主神。）

他更喜欢其他人：Banner博士内心温文尔雅，就算愤怒的时候也看得出来，而他觉得自己跟Barton和Romanoff最为相似，他们两个都是一流的战士。在他看来，Romanoff尽管身高才不过五英尺，却是他们中最勇敢的，虽说她满身都是秘密，仿佛黑暗交缠于她自我之中。

他的新团队叫复仇者联盟，而这——

“真是个蠢名字，”Tony Stark抗议道，无比喧嚣，正如他的一贯风格。“我是说，是我有问题，还是这名字听上去像是我们已经输了？”

“听着挺合适，”Steve嘟囔道；近来他情绪不佳，Bucky会说他又在胡思乱想，如果是在几天前那遥远的过去。

Stark转身冲着他伸出一根手指。“你，”他说。“我可以跟你 _共事_ ，可我不会邀请你参加我任何的派对。”

“没关系，”Steve说，起身离开。“我没什么参加派对的心情，”他走出去的时候听到Stark大叫道，“老天，那 _家伙_ ！那家伙有什么 _毛病_ ？”还有Romanoff嘲弄的回答，“唔，他倒是失去了他的所有人和世间的一切，”以及Tony的回话：“是啊，不过还有什么吗？”

他们不是咆哮突击队，不过这些日子还有谁是呢？Steve同意加入复仇者，也接受了Fury局长要他去华盛顿为神盾局工作的邀请，部分是因为Barton和Romanoff也在，而他至少比较理解 _他们_ ，可主要是因为他发现Peggy还活着，住在华盛顿的一所疗养院——他感觉上帝又开始牵着他鼻子走了。

他让他们给他找了间公寓，要求是普通人住的那种（只要他能办到，他不想住在大玻璃盒子里），最好是在顶层、光线很好的那种。他不介意爬楼梯。

他们给他找的住处不错，里面还有各种各样的机器——可烘干式洗衣机，洗碗机，电视，机顶盒，调制解调器，路由器，笔记本电脑：这些东西上面都有时刻亮着的小灯，在他看来是对电力的可怕浪费，但它们好像关不掉。可Romanoff告诉他不要担心这事，所以他就不再想了。他还有一个应该随身带着记着充电的手机，它同时也是个信息系统、收音机、电脑，还有，妈的，没准还是个烤面包机。他发现，这个就是用得上Alice所说能把他逼疯的数据服务套餐的装置，可能也真会把他逼疯——他看了广告里的价格一直感到震惊，尤其是在那本应该是个好价钱的时候：一个月79美元。一个 _月_ ？？——可付钱的不是他，一样也没让他买单。

一切都是因为他是神盾局的特工而配置给他的，按理来说是因为他的工作需要，当然他确实有这个需要，不过说真的，Steve想，是因为他们怕美国队长出于俭省会义愤填膺地终止电话、电视与网络合同，而没人愿意应对这不难预见的一天。Steve试着高尚一些，只在与工作有关时用手机和网络，处理私事的时候用付费电话或者去图书馆，但这没能行得通，因为现在几乎没有付费电话了，他用公共电脑还有某些问题，后来Romanoff看上去很烦地出现了，告诉他别再担心这种事，所以他最终照做了。

不过，这意味着他除了给他摩托车的汽油和保险费用以外几乎没什么开支，而他数额可观的薪水只是一个劲的越积越多。有人认为“美国队长”应当在薪水待遇的顶层，还有欠薪、实战津贴、危险工作津贴还有他甚至不知道什么意思的各种各样的补贴。这让他有点郁闷。几年以前，能多给他五十美元让他安葬母亲他什么都做得出来，而现在他有几百万——真的， _几百万美元_ ——而又是为了 _什么_ ？他开始不声不响的捐出一些，捐赠给退伍老兵协会和儿童慈善，美国联合慈善总会、和平队、无国界医生组织、永援圣母教堂、很多对抗饥饿的慈善组织、计划生育组织，还有艺术生联盟，他惊喜地发现它还在五十七号街，仍低价或免费开设美术课程。

新生活里他最喜欢的是他的淋浴设备，大得很，还有多得超乎他想象的热水。Steve在喷头下站到他觉得自己缩了水。他可以一直站到他再次变小的那一天。

* * *

他过了一段时间才鼓起勇气去看Peggy，可一旦他去了，他自责自己浪费了大好时光没早点去，因为那是 _Peggy_ ，依旧美丽，依旧坚强，依旧是世间一切美好的事物。他情不自禁——他吻了她干燥、开裂的嘴唇和她皱纹遍布的柔软脸颊，“对不起——真对不起我迟到了，”Peggy看着他，唇边漾出笑意说，“好吧，你最好觉得对不起我，我耐心得很，可这绝对到极限了，”也许有时候她会忘东西或者不止一次给他讲了同样的故事，可她还是Peggy，而他还爱着她。他也很高兴Peggy一辈子过得很好；仿佛这样，不知怎么一切就平衡了——让他失去的一切变得值得了。

 

### 2012

一切终于风平浪静之后，他给Alice寄了张火车票，那一天她跟他一起去了阿灵顿。他在车站跟她会合，然后他们叫了一辆出租车去的公墓，在那里，他松了口气发现他的纪念碑是以盾牌为中心的——或者说至少是个嵌入地面的巨大黄铜盾牌标志，就像有个巨人狠狠把它拍到了地里——而周围像日晷一样绕着七块石板，分别刻着七个名字，包括他自己的。STEVEN GRANT ROGERS（1918 - 1944），多少人能见到这么个景象，看到他们自己的坟墓？

上帝保佑Alice，她觉得这很好笑。“我敢打赌他们都绞尽脑汁想着要怎么办，”她咧嘴笑着说。“开一次又一次的会。他们可以划掉，”她说，用手指在空气中画了个X，Steve噗嗤一声笑了，“或者抹掉就好了，我想。也许加个问号？”这些想法都是那么荒唐，有那么一刻，一切好像都没那么沉重了。

不过也只有一刻——他的墓碑或许不准确，可Bucky的是——JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES（1917-1944）。他一动不动地站着，双手紧紧地扣在一起，以备自己伸出手去。

Alice摸了摸他的手臂。“他是那么爱你，你——”

“别，”Steve说。“求你别说，Alice。求你，”他离开Bucky的坟前，顺着那个圈走。其他的人是真的埋葬在那里，葬在刻着他们名字的石板之下，Steve庆幸地看到有一系列不同的死亡日期：他的朋友们在战后大多是寿终正寝。

他请Alice到车站附近吃饭，而他从来没想到会有人监视他——谁会监视他呢？他有着人类所能想象的最无聊的生活：工作，锻炼，教堂，而在工作方面他们已经一清二楚了——直到Romanoff出现在他们桌边说，“没想到会在这碰到你，Steve，”然后，对着Alice说，“我是Natasha——Steve和我是同事。而您是……？”

“这是我的朋友，Alice，”Steve插话，对她的打扰感到很恼火，而在Natasha好像把这当成让她坐下的邀请时更是如此。不过Alice看上去却不心烦，反而乐在其中。

“Alice Reynolds，”Alice说，伸出手去，Steve藏起了微笑：Alice是在故意保留信息，毕竟跟Barnes方面的联系会解释一切。“Steve跟我是老朋友了。”

“不仅 _如此_ ，”Steve说，突然想使坏开玩笑；他们觉得他们是 _拥有_ 他的吗？他伸手握住Alice的手，她对他灿然一笑。Natasha动了一动，这也就是她最接近于吃惊的神情了。

“是真的，”Alice承认道。“Steve和我在战前就陪伴彼此。我们以前做礼拜的时候坐在一起，之后一起喝咖啡吃点心。” _蛋奶。烤乳酪三明治和汤。_ Steve点头。

Natasha和颜悦色地微笑。“更单纯的年代啊，”她总结，而他们都忍不住大笑起来。

“ _不是_ ，”Steve说，因为当然了他得假装追求Alice，为了继续得到关于Bucky的消息，而Bucky是在出特殊任务对抗纳粹。上帝，那个年代啊。

“ _不是_ ，亲爱的，”Alice赞同道。

“一点都不是，”Steve说，而说真的，为了添堵，他当场就能跟Alice结婚。

他把Alice送回上纽约的火车，与她吻别，保证尽快回布鲁克林去，然后站在站台上挥着手，看着火车驶离车站。Alice是如此卓越。就像Peggy，Peggy也是卓绝群伦。所有的男人都离去了，而这些奇妙的女人们却还在。还有他，当然——他也还在。也许那些年前他还是对的，Steve想，他或许真的还是某种姑娘——这倒很滑稽，他突然笑了出来。

Natasha看着他。“你真有意思，”她说。“你该笑的时候不笑，接着却平白无故就笑了。让我发毛。”

“好吧，我也 _觉得发毛_ ，”Steve说。

* * *

不过在某种形式上，在Natasha面前跟Alice眉来眼去有了点副作用，因为现在Natasha决定她的人生目标就是给他找一个看上去能再活五年以上的对象；她显然是担心Steve要去周游敬老院或者宾果游戏厅了。

“Warren探员怎么样？”她会这么问Steve。“她是教跆拳道的。你一定会喜欢她的，”或者“你为什么不去约一约那个跟Coulson一起工作的女人？Lydia什么的？”Steve本来可以直接告诉她别再这么做了，告诉她他有过的爱已经超出了他应得的分量：Bucky，走了之后留下残缺不全的他，依旧让思念痛彻骨髓，还有Peggy，或许他本可与她共度和平年代，而他还是没办法正视她的孩子因为他们让他痴傻地渴望着不可能的东西。他已不指望能再像那样去爱了——可是这事以某种奇怪的方式让他觉得离Bucky更近了，Bucky也总是被逼着去跟各种女孩约会，所以Steve没有直接要Natasha停手，而是说，“我不知道，我觉得她也不喜欢我，”或者，“是啊，我们并没有多少共同语言。”

* * *

他工作。他锻炼，在神盾局体育馆里成了他惯用角落的地方击打着沉重的沙袋，因为那里所有的东西都为他做了三倍或者四倍的加强。 _左。左。右，左。右，左，左。_ 能让他大脑放空。他在K街上找到了一间他喜欢的教堂，那里真的会用拉丁文做弥撒——好吧，拉丁文一次，英文一次，中文一次，Steve发现如果他错过了拉丁文的弥撒，中文的也不错：这个也能让他放空。不过拉丁文的更好些，与童年如出一辙的熟悉节奏安抚着他。有时候他会坐在那里，在他常坐的座位（左列，后数第三排），用他口袋里永远备着的铅笔头在小素描本里画画：玛丽圣母教堂的画作比起圣帕特里克教堂或是无染原罪教堂略逊一筹，但也不坏，而现在比起弥撒的意义他更需要它的声音。有时候，说实话，听着祷词让他觉得有点要发疯了。

除此之外，他还有书。Natasha试图让他在手机上看书，或者用她给他弄的什么平板，但他不喜欢这样——他更喜欢精装本，于是他的公寓里开始堆满了书。Steve读了很多历史相关的书籍，大多数是政治史：他读了关于朝鲜战争、冷战和越战的史料。他读了大人物的专辑，从总统开始：Roosevelt（罗斯福），Eisenhower（艾森豪威尔），Kennedy（肯尼迪），还有Robert Caro写的一本极为生动的Lyndon B. Johnson（林登·B·约翰逊）。Nixon（尼克松）和Reagan（里根）读得不大愉快。他惊讶地发现还有几本 _他_ 的传记，大多宣扬毅力（ _《事不过六》_ ）或勇气（ _《美国的战士》_ ）。这些书基本上都是美国队长与咆哮突击队的简史，要么就是美国队长与Bucky Barnes，读完之后Steve就知道是为什么了——他们几乎对他一无所知。

历史学家们所知的基本都是来源于实验之后——他们显然跟Peggy谈过他，还有Philips上校、其他的咆哮突击队队员还有其他见过他、与他共事或者在他近旁工作过的人——但他们并不了解此前他的生活。他们知道他体弱多病，不过这也只能添上那么点戏剧效果。他们发现了他是个差生。他们对于他参加过美术课程这一点很兴奋，不过他的志向也被夸张了：他并不算是个“美术生”——他付不起那样的费用——不过他猜他们觉得这听起来不错。他们知道他母亲去世了。

但他们根本不知道Mac神父，或者西班牙（他们好像都没意识到西班牙也有过战争）；他们不知道激进妇女联盟或者自由思想者（他们怎么会知道呢，除了Bucky基本谁都不知道）；他们还不知道他和Bucky——或者好吧，也许他们知道。“形影不离”是他们最爱使用的形容词，或者有时候是“忠诚”。“亲密甚于兄弟”，这的确是真的，但也说明不了什么，他见过Bucky跟他弟弟在一起是什么样的。显然没人愿意明说有什么不对劲，但是在Steve听来，应该有人说长道短过，因为那语言还是比普通的战时故事更为意有所指。Steve不介意——事实上，这并不足够。他不会介意在什么地方看到他与Bucky生活的记载，虽说想要描述，言语可能无法胜任。

* * *

运动。教堂。读书。Barton试着让他走出自己的世界，偶尔邀请他去看棒球比赛，知道这样Steve会觉得有义务回请他去什么地方，Steve也是这么做的。

“我支持克利夫兰，”Barton说，戴着墨镜拿着一瓶啤酒，向后靠进座位。

“哦是吗？”Steve问。比赛是华盛顿国民队对战克利夫兰印第安人队。“为什么？”

“任性，”Barton咧嘴笑着说。

他喜欢Barton。于是他们之间就勉强维系着某种社交生活，偶尔一起看比赛，偶尔喝一杯，还有一次去了月桂园看赛马，比Steve想象的有意思——场面很激动人心，他们甚至下了赌注。Steve赢了三十美元。

不管什么时候Fury局长想让他们给复仇者做宣传，Barton肯定也是那个被迫负责拽着他去纽约的人，通常是在国会预算会议之前或者是因为Fury想利用宣传掩盖他想甩手给媒体的令人不悦的消息时，或者在Stark举办不管什么样的狂欢非得把超级英雄和超模一起叫上的时候。开车的是Romanoff，不过负责不择手段把Steve拉上车的那个明显是Barton。

Barton只需要把他带到地方就够了——Stark不信任Steve打扮自己的能力，所以大厦里“他的”房间“他的”衣柜里总有给他准备的西装、燕尾服和其他衣服。即便如此，他们想让他穿的不管什么通常都在外面摆好了——鞋，领带，衬衫，袖扣：所有的一切。Steve通常就认了，把衣服换上。宴会他还能应付——他可以光站着喝苏打水，对着所有人微笑——而且在别的复仇者出生之前他就开始参与宣传活动了。但是只有他们六个人的时候，他觉得留在大厦里很困难——他、Barton、Romanoff、Stark、Thor和Banner——因为跟他们在一起他想别太拘束但是做不到。他喜欢他们，现在他们是他的团队了，可他还是比他们年纪最大的都大两辈（除了Thor，他偶尔讲些基督徒出现之后毁了一切的故事），而且他感觉他们好像都有所伪饰。他们假装喜欢他。他假装自己还活着。

不过食物一般都相当美味。

晚饭的时候Stark提到他的名字他才醒过神来。“——当然在Chaplin（卓别林）之后Rogers可能就不知道什么喜剧演员了。”

他恼火地抬眼，“我当然知道。我只是没觉得他们谁有意思。”

Stark得意地笑着，看他受了挑衅很开心。“是啊是啊，你说得对。没有什么比一个带着高顶圆帽的家伙更有意思了。”

“你有真正地 _看过_ 一部Chaplin的电影吗？”Steve问。“还是说这只是你 _自以为_ 自己了解的东西之一——就像你自以为无所不知一样？”Steve追问：“不，说真的，你最喜欢哪一部？城市之光？摩登时代？我是说，我知道他‘比不上’Will Farrell（威尔·法莱尔）的喜剧天赋，不过——”

“我总是忘了你还有这么搬弄是非的一面，”Stark说。“让我乳头都硬起来了。”

“去看一部Chaplin的电影吧，”Steve说，“拿十美元赌那会比你十年里看过的任何东西都好笑。”

“傻子，”Stark快活地说，“居然为无法证明的事打赌。”他向酒杯伸出手去。“ _一看就知道_ 你是个艺术生——”

“我不是艺术生，”Steve回击。“而且我坚持要赌。”

“行啊。那我们加到一百美元好了，”然后Stark说：“Jarvis！在放映室准备咖啡和甜点！还有谁想喝白兰地吗？我觉得我会需要白兰地……”

结果发现这些人 _谁_ 都没看过Chaplin的电影，摩登时代放了五分钟，Steve的坏情绪就烟消云散了——上帝啊，Chaplin真是个 _天才_ ——他们还没看到十五分钟，Stark就递给他了一张崭新的百元大钞。

* * *

那年就在圣诞节前，Alice因中风溘然长逝。Steve回到纽约参加葬礼，再度哀悼，哀悼她，哀悼Bucky，哀悼Barnes家所有的人。Alice没有孩子，所以Barnes家后继无人，这对Steve来说太过可怕，他对Barnes一家的第一印象可是他们居然有那么多人。但如今他们已然入土。

 

### 2013

有时候，在他骑着摩托高速行驶的时候，他会想：要是我就向左转向不到一英寸撞上那根混凝土柱子会怎么样？会发生什么？

* * *

有时候，他痛饮他根本感受不到的威士忌，想着Bucky，任由酒灼烧的口感在口中回旋，他会想到，如果他不会醉，那毒药对他大概也没有什么效力。毕竟酒精也是一种毒。很有趣。

* * *

有一次，Steve跟Barton、Romanoff和一队神盾特工从直升机上跳到行驶在大西洋的航母上，他忘了带降落伞。不过没事。有一点疼，但没特别疼，而且最后他没什么事，他就这么发现了自己还能这么干。

* * *

他开始觉得自己也许该忏悔这件事，所以他去了玛丽圣母教堂，溜进小隔间里。他画了十字说，“神父佑我，我有罪，”可等到真正告解的时候，他不确定该怎么说。

“我开始不再为恩赐于我的生命心怀感激了，”最后Steve说。

“是什么意思呢？”神父问。

“我是说，我不想要它了，”Steve告诉他，突然听见Bucky的声音说着这些话，他想起Bucky说的：“ _我不想要我现在的生活。我不想要我应该过的这种人生_ ，”而他愿意付出一切，什么都好，只要能让Bucky回到他身边。天啊，他这种生活是何等的噩梦。

“好吧，”神父小心翼翼地说，“你还在这里这样一件事实……你似乎明白生杀大权妥当地留存在上帝手中。决定我们何时生与死的是上帝。”

“是啊，”Steve说。

“如果你活着，这是因为上帝想要你活下去。或许还有他想要你去做而你还没有做或没能做到的事，”神父对他说。“而你一定要记住生命的每一秒都会带来意外的可能性。”Steve相当了解意外的可能性：他被冻了七十年，外星人入侵了，Thor真的存在。“即便在最微小的事物中都存在奇迹：早晨蔚蓝的天空，麻雀的飞翔。”Steve想要狠狠地打些什么，但只是深深吸了一口气。

“你还有什么想要忏悔的事吗？”神父问，可Steve摇了摇头：他永远不会忏悔Bucky，就算这意味着他会永远受着诅咒。也许他确实受了诅咒。也许这就能解释一切。

 

### 2014

有一次，他骑着摩托车发了一会呆，反应过来的时候已经到了特拉华州，于是他决定接着到纽约去——反正他也没什么其他地方可去。开始他没意识到自己是想去某个特定的地方，不过骑到新泽西州的某处他发觉自己想见的是Banner博士，过了桥进了曼哈顿他才意识到为什么他想见他，这样还好，因为这给了他骑过七十个街区的时间镇定自己。

“Rogers队长，”Banner博士说，在电梯门口迎接他；都看得出来见到Steve他很惊讶。

“Banner博士，”Steve说。“我，我碰巧在附近，我只是……”

“请进，请进，”Banner说，Steve就走进了他的公寓。Banner真的搬进了Stark大厦，房间里处处显现着他的个性。他把Stark那些钢铁与玻璃的家具换成了铺着各种颜色的印度薄毯的舒适扶手椅，桌子上堆满了书和纸张、半满的咖啡杯和吃剩的东西。

“抱歉，”Banner说，从一张椅子上把电脑拿开示意Steve坐下——那是屋子里能看见的七台电脑之一。

Steve还是不太确定怎么问他想问的东西，虽说他知道他来对地方了：Bruce Banner比其他任何活着的人都更懂得如何应对愤怒。“我只是——你说过，”Steve开口，盯着他的双手，慌乱地想该怎么说。“我记得你说过你之前有一些，一些问题，然后你去了印度，之后——”

“你是说在我试着自杀的时候？”Banner自嘲地说，Steve试图让自己面无表情，可他并不擅长欺骗，他会是最糟糕的间谍，Banner皱起眉头，他的黑色幽默渐渐消失了。

“我——是的——你说你去了印度，”Steve接着说，好像他们的对话合乎情理一样，“我只是好奇，你知道，你怎么做到的。你是直接去了还是，你知道，还是参加了什么公益组织？你需要会说印度语吗？我，我从来没去过世界的那一边，”Steve解释道。“去过欧洲，但是，印度或者东方——我猜他们已经不这么叫那地方了。”

“呃，是啊，”Banner说。“他们不太喜欢这称呼。瞧，”他柔和地说，“你留下来吃晚饭吧，晚饭的时候我们好好说一说。”

Steve立刻站了起来。“不，那就，你不用的，”他说。“我只是，我不能留下。”

Banner的眼神跟随着他。“你当然能留下，”他说。“留下来吃晚饭，我会给你讲我所有的故事。都是好故事，”他说，对他和善地微笑，而这之后Steve怎么可能再拒绝呢？

问题，当然，出在Stark身上，五分钟之后他冒出来接管一切，一如往常，毕竟这还是他的地盘什么的。

“好啊，”Stark狐疑地打量着他。“你想来点什么，队长？不管你想吃什么我都可以让他们送上来。”

“我，都没关系的，”Steve说。“什么都行。”

“行吧，”Stark说，“可你最喜欢——”

“我不知道，”他说。“我，我总是乐意尝试新事物的，”他说。

“好吧，”Stark说，然后走开去订晚餐了。

“我该走的，”Steve跟Banner说。“我真的，我 _真的_ 该——”

“冥想会有帮助，”Banner沉吟道，对Steve置若罔闻。“比你想的更有帮助。茶，呼吸训练。生物反馈。不过虽然我尊重指向内心的哲学，我真的只是需要别再想太多。这就是我的诀窍。我去了加尔各答，我开始帮助别人。这能让你从你的 _付出_ 、你的负担上分心。愤怒很难捱。 _你_ 是知道的。”

“是啊，”Steve说，慢慢地坐了下来。“我知道。”

“你总是心事重重吗？”Banner问，而这描述也太过保守了，Steve不禁笑个不停，他都怕自己会停不下来。

“是啊，”Steve诚实地说。“到现在大概有八十五年了。”

Banner皱起眉头向前倾身，手撑在大腿上，“听着，如果你想去印度，我会帮你的，去那里或者其他远离这场闹剧的地方。不过让我跟你说：如果你去了那边却还困在自己的脑袋里，不会有用的。思维是个监狱。你得逃出来。”

“我——没错。”Steve感到绝望。“我只是。我需要，我——” _我需要一个明天能让我醒来的理由_ ，他想说，但是没说，然后门铃响了——（有门铃吗？Tony Stark从来没用过）——Banner起身把Pepper Potts迎了进来。Steve站起身向她走去。

“Steve，”她微笑着说，天啊，她人真的很可爱——他想不出她看上Stark哪点。

“Potts小姐，”Steve微笑。

“叫我Pepper，拜托了，”Pepper说。“Tony说你来了——我真高兴。我来陪你们去餐厅，”他说，彬彬有礼，风度翩翩，“Tony在处理一些最后关头的细节。他真的希望你宾至如归，”她说，Steve发觉尽管她语气轻快，她实际上是在试着 _告诉_ 他一些什么。“我觉得他是希望你更常过来，”Steve不知道该怎么回答。

“真美味，”Steve说，而吃饭的时候他差不多只说了这一句，虽然这好像没关系：Stark、Pepper和Banner自己也能谈得起来。Banner给他讲印度，讲他在那里行医，还有Natasha代表神盾去征募他的那天发生了什么——“她带了几十个全副武装的朋友，”Banner翻了个白眼说——Steve懂了他话里的意思：如果他们想要找你，距离没法保护你；拯救他的不是距离。然后Stark提起了Stark工业为全世界儿童提供教育的计划——这时候Pepper礼貌地插了句话，因为结果证明这其实是她的项目：别再提一个孩子一台电脑了。重要的是手机，世界上最基本的通讯、金融与信息装置。Stark工业不仅是在尝试给尽可能多的孩子提供手机，还在以小蓝书（*）为原型发展指向不同地区的教育与信息资料，而这——

（注：*小蓝书是1919至1978年间出版的一系列十分畅销的廉价口袋书，其创始人是一位名叫Emanuel Haldeman-Julius的犹太无神论者、社会主义者及报纸出版商，旨在普及文学名著、一系列观点与常识）

“我知道，”Steve说。在他小时候小蓝书随处可见。内容有文学，不过也有很多指南以及社会主义者和无神论者的小宣传册：Bertrand Russell（罗素）的《我为什么不是基督徒》就被印成过小蓝书，还有Darrow（*）的《我为什么是不可知论者》。

（注：*克莱伦斯·丹诺，1857-1938，被后人誉为美国史上最伟大的辩护律师，为社会弱势群体作出过无数次精彩辩护）

Pepper很高兴。“你知道？那么它——我是说，这些书有作用吗？它们是不是真的，你知道，在工人之间传播了知识之类的？”

“唔，真的，”Steve说。“我是说，你从那里才能获得真正的信息。”有的小蓝书写的是自由恋爱，计划生育，还有同性恋——那是他所见的关于这些事物最早的正面言论。他还记得自己带着一堆小蓝书从激进妇女联盟回来：记得Bucky见了这些书心烦意乱。回忆至今历历在目：跟Bucky一起坐在回程的火车上，Bucky的肩膀塌着，紧绷着脸。上帝啊，他是那么愚蠢，那么盲目——他都不知道Bucky当时经受着什么。Bucky说过他残忍——他是怎么说的来着？无情。Steve想自己应该是那样的。而现在他没有机会变好了。一切都过去了。一切——

“……Steve？”Steve望向Banner，接着才意识到所有人都在看着他。

“抱歉，”Steve说，揉了揉眼睛，“只是——有点累了。”

“我觉得你今晚应该留下，”Banner说，看了Stark一眼，Steve没太懂其中的含义——也许是在征求同意？“随便你怎么说这栋楼，”Stark恼怒地瞪了Banner一眼，“这是地球上最安全的地方之一。在这里你真的能安心睡一晚，而你看上去很需要安心睡一晚。至于我，在这地方，我睡得很香，”Banner说。

Steve没有跟他争论的力气了。“好吧，”他说，接受了Banner给他泡的某种带着薄荷香的茶，然后拒绝了Stark来一杯白兰地看一场电影的提议，撤到了大厦里“他的”公寓——他在这里一无所有，可是一说起来，他不论在哪里都是一无所有。他端着茶坐下，拿起一本杂志——在“他的”茶几上总是摆满了近期的杂志。感觉就像在读另一个星球的事。

卫生间里有几包他尺码的睡衣，还有盒装的牙具，Steve才刚刚躺到“他的”床上，门铃响了。他迅速起来找了件浴袍，以为会是Pepper，然而是Stark，他举着一杯白兰地，乱七八糟的头发向上指着。

Stark没有进来，只是在门口直接说了起来。“瞧，我知道你问的不是我，”他说，“我也知道我们算不上什么真正的朋友，不过……听着，在奇塔瑞攻击之后我情况很不好，丧失希望，陷入低谷，我不知道怎么寻求帮助。”

Steve觉得自己的喉咙闭锁了起来；他想把门关上，但是不能。Stark直视着他的眼睛说了下去。

“可是我很幸运，我有Pepper，她是独一无二的，这你就倒霉了，不过有时候她不在，我就穿上战甲跑到168街上的儿童医院去。我是说，”Tony说，也许是为了应对Steve惊讶的表情，“有老些小孩烦得很，有的往你身上流口水，不过他们能看到超级英雄的真人激动得很，你简直无法想象。你只要之后把战甲弄干净就好了。不管怎么样，我在想如果你愿意跟我一起，明天我就去。美国队长——你是布鲁克林来的，本地人，他们都看过你的漫画书，肯定他妈高兴死了，”这让Steve真的很感动，他说，“好啊，Tony。谢谢你。我愿意——我会去的，”所以第二天，他和Tony去了儿童医院。Tony提前送去了气球、玩具和别的东西，接着扔下Steve一个人“像个弱鸡”一样坐电梯，而他自己来了个华丽登场，从窗户飞了进去。不过那没关系——这依旧是很棒的一天，Steve给不少塑料星盾签了名，在病床之间辗转看望那些病得下不了床的孩子，然后去了游戏室，坐在地板上玩了一会糖果世界。

这是他记忆中很久以来最棒的一天。他决定要更经常这么做，也在回程上跟Tony这么说了。Tony摘下了头盔开始洗劫车里的迷你吧台，他对Steve挥了挥手说，“好，成。咱们就一个月来一回吧，”然后思维迅速跳转，“你觉得无人机怎么样？”对着Steve困惑的神情，他解释道，“我在考虑给那些小孩，隔离的那些，造一些小型的全息投影无人机。”

“是吗？你还能这样？难不难？”

“切，”Tony嘲弄地说。“不难——你买都买得到，两万一个，不过那些都是垃圾。我造的会棒的很。最顶级的，”然后，他毫不犹豫地说：“这话我得说，也不会再说第二回。你得让别人了解你。否则不会有人了解你了。我知道你喜欢Chaplin（卓别林）的电影。我知道你画画。还有什么？你他妈到底是谁，队长？”

Steve没回答，他不知道怎么回答。他仿佛一直住在一个没有镜子的世界里。因为Stark是对的，当然：重要的是人——以 _人_ 为鉴，而他所见自己唯一的映像是美国队长。他不知道现在他是谁。他需要有个人看得见他，告诉他他是谁。

所以实际上，是Tony，多亏了Tony他才跟Sam Wilson交了朋友，多亏了Tony他才不再孤独地奔跑，而是上前去跟他每天早上都赶超的家伙打招呼。他自我介绍的时候说自己是Steve Rogers，Sam认出了这个名字，但好像还是按他的本质看待着他：一个士兵，回了家的士兵。而当他发现Bucky还活着——

* * *

Bucky还活着。Bucky一直都活着。

* * *

当他发现Bucky还活着，Steve是如此庆幸身边有Sam——在他的生活中，在他的身边。“有件事你得知道，”等他恢复到醒一次能超过几分钟、麻醉药不再让他云里雾里的时候，Sam告诉他。“救了你的那个人是他，”Sam都不用说“他”是谁。“有录像，”他解释道。“他跟着你跳了下去，把你拉了出来。拖着你上了岸，把你留在那里等我们去找。”

__“你认识我。”_ _

__“不，我不认识！”_ _

__“Bucky。你认识我一辈子了。”_ _

“是啊。他当然救了我，”Steve悄声说；他在鬼魂的脸上看出他惊觉自己认识他，就算他肯定他要死在他手里了。就他自己而言他不介意——这比他想象中的死亡要好些。可他为Bucky忧心：忧心Bucky终于想了起来，却发现倒在他脚边的Steve死了。“他认识我。最后他认出我了。我必须要找到他，”Steve说。“我必须让他回来。”

Sam点头；他明白。Natasha则持怀疑态度。

“你不知道他在想什么，”Natasha说，虽然在泼冷水，他看得出她是在担心他。“ _他_ 不知道自己在想什么。不论他曾经是什么样的，他已经有七十年不是那个样子了。比起人他更像机器。一个训练有素的杀手。他向你开了三枪。冲着肚子。他——”

“别担心，我会跟着他的，”Sam跟Natasha说。

“你不用的，”Steve告诉Sam。

“我知道，”Sam说；Sam知道而Natasha不知道的是，每个战时故事都是爱情故事。

* * *

好笑的是，他还以为自己已经没什么好失去的了。

Steve读了Natasha给他弄来的那份档案：读到了手术，机械臂，冰冻，洗脑和电击。他读了有关资产冷冰冰的任务报告：资产所取得的成果，资产所受的损害，资产接下来将在何处行动。然后Steve去了神盾的体育馆捶打着沉重的沙袋，当沙袋裂开他只是接着打下去，当加固装置崩坏他只是打下去，他一直打下去，直到他听见Sam吹口哨，以他特有的那种镇定、慵懒的语气说着：“伙计，想要单挑上帝的话你的胳膊可太短了。”

Steve的头发和衣服都被汗浸湿，他抬眼，发现他已经毁了体育馆的一角——到处都是碎玻璃和扭曲的金属。由一片碎镜子，他看到几个神盾和中情局的特工在走廊里紧张地挤在一起；事后他才知道其中之一给Natasha打了电话，Natasha往体育馆里瞧了一眼然后告诉Sam Wilson立刻赶到，事不宜迟。他望向他们，他们急忙逃散。

“去他妈的上帝，”Steve说，用牙扯下拳击手套的带子。“他们像殴打一只狗一样殴打他，Sam。你看了吗？看到他们对他做了什么吗？那一切——他们像打一只 _狗_ 一样打他，Sam。” _我当不好狗_ ，Bucky曾经在给他的信里写道，五分钟之前，一百万年以前。可他们还是让他成了一条狗。

“上帝没做出这些事来，”Sam说。

“上帝没阻止这些事，”Steve咆哮道。“什么样的上帝会袖手旁观？这是个玩笑吗？这是奖赏还是惩罚——把我祈愿的一切给我，却是 _这样_ ？我从中得到了什么？”

“重点为什么他妈的成了你？”Sam问他。“我还以为这一切是发生在 _他_ 身上的，”就在这时Steve崩溃了，他肩膀靠在碎裂的镜子上无声地抽泣着，直到他能控制住自己。

Sam一直等着，等他再度能够自控。“释放出来吧，”他说。“你赶紧把这些乱七八糟的释放出来，因为如果你真那么幸运能找到他，他也许会需要你的帮助，好吗？别让他反过来照顾你。”

Steve擦了擦眼睛。“他是Bucky，你不了解他。他永远都想照顾我。他人就是那样。”

* * *

那天晚上，在Steve上床之前，他打开了门上和所有窗户上的锁。

* * *

他们的追寻始于银行金库，神盾——而现在换成了CIA——接管后原封不动地保存着：那里有冷冻的机器，一张带着皮革束带的可怕椅子还有用来塞在Bucky牙齿之间的护具。Bucky的行为不是出于他自己的意愿，如果会立案，这件刑室足以构成不容置疑的证据。Steve在残余的一切之间流连。他找到一只很像Bucky戴的那种手套，塞进了口袋里。

他们走的时候有了一张九头蛇在东海岸安全屋的清单，还有将这些安全屋挨个追查的决心。第一个在费城，他租了辆车去接Sam。Bucky不在那里，也没去过那里，于是他们北上到了新泽西去找另一间。

他们住在纽约与新泽西交界的一间假日旅馆。在Steve上床之前，他打开了门上和窗户上的锁。

* * *

在奥尔巴尼外的汽车旅馆时，有人敲响了他的门，可来人不是Bucky。是Natasha。她表面一如往常，但Steve比常人更了解她，他看得出来她还在后怕。

“他来找我了，”她说。她几乎又说了“冬日战士”，但她忍住了。“你的朋友。”这时Steve才真的心一沉。在他旁边，Sam变得一动不动。

“他有吗？”Steve问。“他——”这不是好消息，不可能会是好消息。“他怎么——？”

“他看上去不太好，”Natasha说。

“ _Natasha_ ，”Steve恳求道。“ _发生了什么_ ，他做了什么——？”

“他给了我这个，”Natasha说，然后从衣袋里掏出一把黑色的小手枪。“他跟我做了个交易。”她犹豫了一下，咬住了嘴唇。“他说如果我能告诉他什么他信得了的东西，他就允许我杀了他。”

Steve盯着他。“你跟他说了什么？”

“ _一切_ ，”Natasha回答，很快添道：“我没 _杀掉_ 他，Rogers。我告诉了他我所知的一切。我告诉他他是James Barnes，你的朋友，一个英雄，告诉他他被九头蛇俘虏了，告诉他你是Steve Rogers，你让飞机坠毁了，我们在冰下发现了你。一切的始末。”

“他信你了吗？”Steve问。

“我不知道，”Natasha说。“反正他没有杀我。我也告诉他我不会杀他的。”

“你觉得他记得自己是谁吗？”Steve问。

如果他的目光没有紧锁在Natasha的脸上，他或许就略过了那同情的微动。“是，”她说。“我觉得他 _记得_ 。他看上去不像他之前的样子，不像一架机器。他看上去，”她寻找着用词，“ _很悲惨_ 。悲惨到都让我考虑要不要真的杀了他，因为他请求我这么做了。不过我跟他说这样你永远都不会原谅我的。然后他，呃。”她看了看他，打量着他，然后说：“他说你是个自我中心的混球，都过了七十年还在试着掌控他的人生。”

Steve爆发出大笑。“的确是Bucky，”他说，嘴咧得脸都疼了。“他都记得。”

* * *

他们没有结束，因为Steve想毁掉清单上所有九头蛇的基地和安全屋。他们向北去了新英格兰——波士顿，曼彻斯特，班格尔——然后又往南走，毁了哈特福德的一个安全屋，还炸了巴尔的摩外围的一大片建筑群。然后他们会了华盛顿。

在上床之前Steve打开了门和窗户的锁，就像他自从发现Bucky还活着以来不管去哪里都做的那样。但是这一次，当他在黑暗中睁开眼睛，他不是独自一人——空气变得不同了。他在床上连忙坐起身，打开了灯。

Bucky坐在那里，在床边的一张椅子上。要看见他很不容易，就算开着灯——他深色的头发遮在脸周围，脸上满是胡子，穿着深灰色的汗衫、黑色牛仔裤和靴子。他像个影子一样渐隐在角落里。Steve感到头晕目眩。

Bucky死死地盯着他。“是你吗？”他问。

“是的，”Steve说。“是我。你知道是我。”

Bucky的肩膀稍稍松懈了一点。“我还以为这一定是什么把戏。某种把戏。他们告诉我你死了。他们给我看了 _照片_ ，”Steve的腿迈下了床沿，因为他能在Bucky的声音里听得出来，那隐约的绝望的焦躁，再熟悉不过。“剪报，整整一本档案的文章，都在描述你的死，那次坠机——”现在他们面对面坐着，膝盖碰着膝盖。“他们利用这个击垮了我，”Bucky说，而Steve的手在Bucky灰扑扑的衣服上收紧，倾身过去，朝前拽着他，急切地渴望着拥抱与触碰，手向上掠过Bucky颈部微有污垢的皮肤，停在他脸上柔软的胡须。

Bucky的呼气发酸，可Steve依旧饥渴地吻着他，品尝着他的嘴，他的唇，他的舌。吻他依旧是如此容易，而Bucky的胳膊——更硬，更凉，却还是Bucky——自然而然地到了它们所属的地方，环住Steve的双肩。Steve的嘴唇擦过Bucky的脸颊，到他的耳朵，他的脖颈，他呼吸着他的气息——他是那么想念这味道，从不曾忘怀。Bucky轻轻地呻吟，起了身，从椅子上起来，撞入Steve的臂弯，他们倒在床上，只是紧紧相拥，呼吸着，身体相贴，抚摸着所能碰到的一切地方。Steve闭上眼睛，紧紧地抱着他。他感觉像是自己的肢体重新长了回来。

“我曾试着离得远些，”Bucky抵着他的肌肤喃喃着；Steve几乎听不到他。

“离我远些？”Steve问。

“离你远些，的确。我在害怕。”

“怕我？”Steve问。

“怕你，的确。怕所有的一切。可不管怎样，我办不到，”Bucky说。“没有你我就没有任何方向。”

Steve的喉咙闭锁了起来；他快要窒息了。“我也一样，我一直在原地打转。我真的厌倦了原地打转。”

“是啊，”Bucky，然后：“所以，这些年来你都怎么样？”

“哦，你知道的，”Steve回答，然后抱得更紧了些。

* * *

过了很久他们才能动弹，才能忍受离开彼此仅仅几英寸。“你还一样，”Bucky喃喃道，拇指描摹着Steve的眉毛。“你一点都没变，”可Bucky变了，而Steve需要看到他所有的改变：金属手臂，胸膛与背脊上金属臂与肉体接合处狰狞的疤痕。其他地方有浅淡的疤——他脏兮兮的方形手指上苍白的线条，他大腿上一处锯齿状的旧伤——但如果他没读过冬日战士的档案，他会以为伤会有更多，或者更严重。资产是珍贵的，像一匹赛马，所以他们当然会立即治疗任何的战损。然后把他缚住靠电击逼他服从，抹去他的记忆然后把惨叫的惊惧的他冻起来，直到有了下一次任务。Steve看到，最深的疤痕是在他右臂二头肌上，还有双腿膝盖上方：那是束带会勒住的地方，相同的地方，周而复始。

然而Bucky说他想错了。“不是在我进去的时候，”他告诉Steve，而Steve能在Bucky皮肤上干去的汗渍中尝到惊惶。“是我出来的时候。他们会抹去我的记忆作为任务准备的一部分，所以就算现在我也——”现在Bucky剧烈地喘息起来，胸膛随着大口吸气而起伏。Steve把Bucky油腻的头发从脸边拂开。“我也还记不起所有的任务，”Bucky结结巴巴地说。“我到处都是破洞。不过它们会挣脱束缚，我的记忆。所以我记得被冰冻的时候。我记得——记得被强迫忘记。我记得自己想起了你又忘掉了你。他们那么多次地逼我忘记。”他咬牙，双手按着抽痛的太阳穴。“有时候我会忘了要记起你。”

“没事，”Steve喃喃道。Bucky皮肤湿冷，涨的红一块白一块。“来吧，”他说，握住他的手臂拉他起来。“跟我来。我有最棒的淋浴设施。你一定会喜欢的，”接着他带着Bucky进了有着无限热水供应的巨大玻璃隔间。

* * *

现在他得反过来了：Steve锁了门，锁了所有的窗户，拉上百叶窗，然后又拉上了窗帘，而他还是不确定他的公寓够不够安全。

那是大半夜，可是他们谁都无法入睡，所以Steve给Bucky找了干净衣服，跑了咖啡，开始做大量的饭：牛排，鸡蛋和吐司。早上5点左右他的手机响了一声，他知道短信是Sam发来的。他瞥了一眼立在充电器里的手机——“你想晨跑礼拜吃早饭吗？”这是他们有时候在星期日做的事：绕着林荫路晨跑，接着快速冲个澡上教堂，然后在某处来一顿丰盛的早餐。有时候Sam跟他去玛丽圣母教堂，有时候他跟着Sam去E街上的第一浸信会教堂，那里没有油画或者雕像，但是有个不可思议的唱诗班。但是他们有一段时间没有“晨跑礼拜吃早饭”了。他无法祈祷，祷词在他口中失去了生命。

Bucky也瞥了一眼手机。他没什么反应——只是拿着咖啡坐下，开始用多年以来熟悉的方式往嘴里塞吃的——但Steve了解Bucky的每一种表情，面部的每一个动作。他在高架桥上呼唤Bucky的时候他看出了Bucky片刻间的犹豫；Bucky在天空母舰上置他于死地时他看出了他认出他时一闪而过的惶恐。现在他看见了他刻意的自控。

Steve走到手机前回了短信，“今天不行，”然后再落座时把手机放在了Bucky面前的桌上。

Bucky几乎不可察觉地点了点头。“不过你会喜欢他的，”Steve说，好像他只是在继续着他们的谈话一般。“他也在战斗中失去了一个人——他的副手。”

Bucky又沉默地点点头，还嚼着嘴里的东西——Steve想，也是在消化这信息。最终他喝了一大口咖啡，刻意表现得随便，但带着一分愤怒说：“你还去教堂？”

“有时候。最近没有。自从——”他发觉自己的愤怒已经蒸发了，取而代之的是一种空茫。他不再对上帝心怀愤怒了。他无法想象能有一个会这么对待Bucky的上帝。Steve把手伸向桌子另一边，紧紧攥住Bucky的手。“我从来——我从来，从来都没有因为你而忏悔。”

“向上帝发誓？”Bucky问，挑起一边嘴角，接着他用金属的那只手把Steve从椅子上拽了起来，火辣而下流地吻着他，就像他以前偶尔喝醉的时候，或者在他想要把Steve逼过自控极限的时候。Steve回迎，双手向下滑到他的臀部，把他们的阴茎握在一起。他即刻硬得发疼。

“吻我，然后自己来查证，”Steve说。“碰我，自己查证，”Bucky舌头淫猥而意味深长地一舔沾湿了嘴唇，强力把Steve弄进了卧室，吮吸他的阴茎，久得近于永恒，缓慢而情色地动着唇舌：一种折磨。Steve爱死这个了。Bucky把他摁倒，而Steve躺在那里，啜泣着，如此需要释放，他都害怕自己会弄碎什么，而就算Bucky许他颤抖着、阴茎在Bucky嘴里抽动着高潮，他还是硬着，而——“哦，上帝啊。Bucky。”Bucky抬眼，双眼幽暗，嘴唇肿起。“你能再来一轮吗？因为我能——”可Bucky已经开始吻起他的肚子，他的髋部，把他的大腿拉了起来。

他们做爱做了很久，连续几个小时，不假思索、不需思索地与彼此颠来倒去。他们的身体记得多年以前的漫舞——Bucky进入得多深，Steve的左膝要后抬多少，何时加快，何时减慢。已经过了好多年，而对于Bucky是更多漫长可怕的年月，可Steve还能由他紊乱的呼吸知道他接近高潮，而在他射出来的时候抱住了他，一遍又一遍，就像他喜欢的那样。Bucky最后一次高潮之后，他长叹一声，脸埋在Steve的臂弯，沉沉睡去，到那时候，Steve也一样疲惫不堪，但他不想入睡。他不想闭上眼睛。他不想错过一分一秒，再也不想了。

他还是违背本意地睡着了，几小时后醒来了，怕着一切都不是真的：然而是真的。他的脸贴上Bucky裸露的肌肤。他是暖的，Steve在他布满肌肉的肩膀印下一吻，又闭上了眼睛。他知道Bucky是什么时候醒的，因为他能感觉到Bucky经历了同样的惊慌，同样片刻间强迫自己冷静，再度安定下来。之后Bucky吻了他的脸，Steve微笑。

他们躺在一起，心满意足，半梦半醒，肢体松松地交缠。“现在怎么办？”Bucky问。

“我觉得我不在乎，”Steve说了实话。

“我知道，不过我们也不能就这么回布鲁克林。”

“是啊，我们不能，”Steve叹道。“我们住的那栋楼没了，我们所有的东西都在史密森尼博物馆。”Bucky闻言微笑，而Steve的心跳停了下来。他是那么美；他依旧是Steve见过最美的人。“你要我怎么办我就怎么办，”Steve跟他说。“你想逃亡，我就跟你一起去。或者我会跟你一起战斗。”

Bucky带着近乎不堪忍受的柔情望着他。接着他向后动了动，盯着天花板说：“我想我知道一些东西。我觉得我知道的太多，多得都记不起来。密码，方位，基地。留存在外的武器。我觉得我能击溃九头蛇。我觉得我可以帮助神盾局——”

“没有神盾局了，”Steve坚决地说。

“好吧——那不管谁都行。谁是好人？”Bucky问。

“我不知道，”Steve说，只是他其实知道。“ _我们_ 是，”他说，抚摸着Bucky的脖颈。“你和我。”

* * *

他们拾回了从前的节奏，在餐桌边试着制定行动计划。Steve泡了更多的咖啡，给Bucky看了他跟Sam查看过的九头蛇安全屋与基地的清单。

Bucky扫了一眼，扔到了一边。“这不算什么，这些东西，”他说。“我说的是核武器，刑室，试验阶段的技术，有一半是外星的。”Bucky拽过Steve打开的地图，继续展开到整个世界的范围。“还有资金，”他说，突然变得凶狠。“我很有价值，他们都把我储存在各地的金库里。”他拇指把圆珠笔的笔尖按出来，开始在地图上画X：东海岸上有六七个，西部和南部更多一些。然后是南美洲：智利，巴拉圭，阿根廷，尼加拉瓜，哥伦比亚。然后是欧洲。然后是非洲……

“好吧，等等，”Steve说，看了看上锁的门和拉紧的窗帘。

“我不想等。我想 _摧毁_ 他们。”

“我也是，我也一样想。可是我的邻居很爱管闲事。你不认为——我是说，没人看到过你，对吧？”

Bucky看着他。

“唔，好，”Steve说。“但是我们不能留在这里。我们得去个安全的地方，在那里理清情报再规划具体行动。老天，Bucky，这就像是回到了1944年。我们光靠自己不行。”

“你知道，”Bucky说，“我还记得某个蠢蛋总是在磨叽什么‘集体行动’——”

Steve笑得脸都疼了，既是尴尬又是开心。“天啊，你真是个……”

“我只是在陈述完完全全的事实，”Bucky说。

“……笨蛋，我觉得我要找的就是这个词，”Steve说，然后：“你是在承认我对了吗？”

“你就跟个坏掉的表一样，”Bucky说。“一个世纪只能走对两次。”

* * *

Sam是他们的实验对象。Bucky刮了胡子，然后Steve剪了他的头发，上了发胶后梳，让他穿上普通牛仔裤和一件T恤，一件牛仔夹克，戴了顶帽子。Steve看着他依旧觉得喘不过气来——如一尊米开朗基罗的雕像一般超凡，如一幅贝尔尼尼一般耀眼——可Bucky随即改变了姿态，差不多就坐在沙发上消失了一般，Steve才想起Bucky不仅当了一个世纪的战士，还有间谍。

他给Sam发短信，“如果可以的话顺道来一趟，”几分钟之后收到了回复：“一个小时左右后到。你想吃披萨吗？”“棒极了，”Steve回复，Sam准时出现，带着一份披萨和六罐啤酒，快活地宣布，“超英送餐！我赌感觉快得就像 _飞_ 到这来的一样，”Steve咧嘴冲他一笑。

Sam扫了一眼Bucky，在把披萨盒放到桌上时友好地点了点头，然后朝他伸出了手，随便而放松。“Sam，”他说。

“James，”Bucky说，跟他握手。“我跟Steve是老朋友了。”

Sam笑着翻开了披萨盒盖。“好嘛，你一定是他 _比较年轻_ 的老朋友之一了，”他说，然后Steve恰好见证了他恍然大悟的那一刻，Sam转身，全身紧绷，采取防御的措施，Steve庆幸他手边没有武器；Sam就快要顺手抄起一把塑料餐刀了。

“没事的，”Steve说，迅速站在他们中间，举起手掌。“Sam——这是Bucky。”

“老天爷啊，Rogers，”Sam说，努力地再度控制好自己。“居然就这么吓人一跳。”

“对不起，”Steve说。“不过我得知道他在见过他的人面前能不能混过去。”

“混得过去。”Sam上下打量着Bucky，然后盯着他的脸。“除了他的眼睛。天啊。现在还让我做噩梦。很抱歉我这么说，”他对Bucky说。“不过是真的。”

“我也很抱歉。”Bucky说。“不管怎么样，我头一回说这句话是对着你。”

“那不是你的错，Buck，”Steve紧张地说。

Bucky望向他。“不是我的错，”他赞同道。“但那是我的身体，我的手——甚至我的大脑。”

“我们会让一切重回正轨的，”Steve告诉Sam。Bucky僵住了，Steve的手安抚性地摸着他的后背。“我们要把九头蛇赶尽杀绝，Sam。不遗余力。我们能指望你也来吗？”

Sam的目光从Steve转向Bucky，又回到Steve身上。“你知道你们能的，”他说，接着仔细地看着Bucky，说，“我们再来一回吧，”然后伸出了手。“Sam Wilson。”

“James Barnes，”Bucky说，握了握他的手。“我跟Steve是老朋友了。”

* * *

Natasha一点都没受骗。“那么，是Bucky，”她对Steve说，而他不太确定她这么说到底什么意思——不过也无所谓。反正也只有一种答案。

“是的，”Steve说，然后，因为Bucky就是这么跟Sam自我介绍的：“James Barnes。”

她打量着他。“你好些了，”她严肃地说。“我很高兴。你记得多少？”

Bucky看上去很焦虑。“一些，”他说，这时候Steve意识到她问的不是他的真实生活，而是他作为冬日战士的时期——这些他还记得多少。Steve来回地看着他们两个；他们在某个他不太理解的层面上有着共鸣。

她点点头说，“你应该让Stark和Banner给你检查一下。他们也许能帮得上忙。”

“事实上，我们要动身去纽约了，”Steve插话。“我们希望你能跟我们一起去。”

Bucky点头。“我会的，”他说，回答着Natasha。“如果你觉得我可以信任他们的话。”

“信任他们吧，”她说，然后：“听着，我所能给你最好的建议就是尽可能地放下。”

“我会放下，不过……”Bucky咬着嘴唇偏了偏头，表情里蕴藏着危险。“也许还不是时候。”

“我们要追击九头蛇，”Steve告诉她。“我要去问问Tony我能不能把Stark大厦作为行动基地来策划对抗九头蛇的一系列任务。你觉得他会怎么说？”

* * *

“终于！”Stark高呼。“他妈的 _终于_ ！究竟他妈得干些什么才——瞧，我知道你觉得我爸是高精尖技术人才或者不管你们这一辈以前怎么说的，不过是时候 _升级_ 了。你喜欢他给你配备的玩意儿？你该看看 _我_ 能给你配备什么。你还在使Windows 95系统，懂吗？你用的是 _IE浏览器_ 。你要把我 _逼疯了_ 。”

“我根本不知道他刚才说的是什么，”Steve跟Bucky说。Bucky耸了耸肩，做了个鬼脸。

“我们 _等好久_ 了， _这_ 你明不明白？”Stark说。“等你要么全情投入要么 _他妈的滚蛋_ 。”

Steve冲Stark戳出一根手指——“当心愿望成真，”Bucky歪着头说。“一旦Steve全情投入，他就收不回去了。不用说，他肯定都得替你运作你的生活。”

“这他妈是谁？”Tony问Steve。

“这是James Barnes中士，”Steve告诉他。“我的副手。”Tony看着Bucky，低低地吹了一声长长的口哨。

“哇哦，你是真要重组你那帮人了，”Tony说。“你还把谁给掘出来了？”

“他一直都没死。他被折磨，被洗脑，被迫为九头蛇杀人。代号——”

“——冬日战士，”Stark喃喃道，缩了回去。“好吧。妈的。”

Bucky冷冷一笑，挥了挥闪光的金属手指：这景象诡异地吓人。

“他掌握的情报足以永远摧毁九头蛇，”Steve告诉Tony。“但我们会需要一个特战小队，武器，资源。我们得出动整个复仇者联盟，把他们一网打尽。”

“好吧。妈的，”Tony又说，然后咧嘴笑着说：“我们的规模可要超过披头士啦。”

* * *

“跟我讲讲你遇见Steve的那一天，”Banner说，研究着显示屏。

“我不记得怎么遇见Steve的，”Bucky说；他大脑的一些部分发出蓝色的光。

“那就来一段早年的回忆，”Banner敦促。

Bucky咬紧牙关，好像回忆让他痛苦一样。“在Steve，我不太清楚，十三四岁的时候他生了一场大病。那年他数学差点没及格。”Steve几乎都把这忘了——那些你认为重要的事啊。

Stark欢欣地转过来朝着他。“你数学差点没及格？”

“闭嘴，”Steve说。

“那你自愿参军的时候呢，你还记得吗？”Banner问。

“不，”Bucky说。“我是41年应征入伍的。我记得收到征兵信的时候，如果你问的是这个的话。”

“天空母舰上发生了什么？”Banner问，这时候颜色变了；Stark皱起眉头凑近细看。屏幕变绿了，然后黄色和紫色开始闪现。

“我……”Bucky抽气。“我打了Steve。打了他一脸血。他掉进了水里。”

“那之前发生了什么？”Banner柔声问。

“在桥上。他叫了我的名字。他——不，之后才是金库。Pierce又给我洗了脑。”

“再之前呢？”Banner催问。

这Bucky就真得努力回想了。“任务准备，”他慢慢地说。“从冷冻舱里出来。我记得在他们准备我的时候我盯着天花板。”

“你不记得追杀Fury局长了？”Banner问。

“我……记得。”影像慢慢从黄色渐变回绿色。“我让他的车停了下来。他逃走了。我透过窗户开枪打了他，”接着Bucky退缩了一下，前额冒起跳动的青筋。

“你说在俄亥俄有个九头蛇基地？”

“是的，”话从牙缝里挤出来。“在一座废弃的钢铁厂地下。”

“你记得够不够清楚，可不可以给我们画张地图出来？”

“可以，”Bucky说。显示屏变得更绿了。

“有没有什么密码——”

“T194177102838I60，”Bucky说。

“你小时候玩不玩什么体育项目？”Banner突然问，屏幕立刻变成了蓝色。

“当然。在布鲁克林棒球就像是宗教，”Banner看了看Stark，而Stark对他点了点头。

“那些对你胡来的人是不错的工程师，却是垃圾的神经学家，”Stark对Bucky说。“在机械方面？他们在机械方面鼓捣出来的东西棒的很。你的胳膊——那是令人叹为观止的成品。真心的。我能造出更好的但我真的得费些心思。植入你膝盖的东西——”

Bucky扬起眉毛。“有东西植入到了我的膝盖？”

“是啊，同一侧，左侧，很不错。而这些——”Stark指了指一块显示屏，然后双手抓住图像把它从屏幕上扯了下来，让它在他们面前的空中展开。Steve看到了他指着的东西：另外三个植入物，要小得多：两个在Bucky的胸腔里，一个在他右侧身体下方，“——这些更让我担心一点，因为我不知道他们是什么。Banner，你猜是什么？”

“化学物质储存装置，”Banner回答。“机械的，相当原始。问题在于：什么物质？”

“你觉得他是有个，像是，加速器什么的？”Stark问，好像很开心。“就像我的保时捷？”

“有可能，”Banner说。“肾上腺素会很合理。或者某种酶，或是治愈的药剂。或者仅仅是葡萄糖——给他能量，帮他在冰冻或者出长期任务的时候保持肌肉质量。”

“你怎么看，Barnes——这让你想起什么来没？”Stark问。

Bucky盯着图像，那三个装置。Steve注意到显示屏又变回了发黄的绿色。“是……可我不记得了。我知道一些什么，但我记不起来是什么了。”

“而这就要说说道我的第二观点：垃圾的神经学，”Stark开腔，不过Banner看了他一眼，他住口了。“我让位给我的同事Banner博士，”Stark说，恼怒地挥着手。

“Stark是对的，”Banner说。“这些改造你的人对身体的了解要比对大脑的了解多。在我看来他们只是找到了诱发短期心因性失忆的方法，主要是在你执行任务的时候。你的长期记忆似乎是完整的。你保留了程序记忆：如何开一把枪，驾驶汽车或飞机，让自己到达撤离地点。你只是忘记了自己 _是谁_ ，看上去你忘记了一些任务的细节是由于——好吧，我觉得貌似更像是催眠后暗示的效果。不过你的大脑没有什么问题，”Banner说，而Steve高兴得都能吻他了：他真的，真的会。“我没有看到损伤。我认为他们只是借助药物和电击击晕了你、使你麻木——而我觉得他们也不会在拘押你的全期一直都这么做。你记不记得有洗脑开始前的时候？”

Bucky想了想，然后点头。“是啊，”他说，懒懒地揉着太阳穴。“我记得自己对抗过他们。以前容易些——我想我从他们那里逃走过几次。有一次我到了纽约不过他们找到了我。七十年代我在马拉喀什（*）待过几个月。”

（注：*摩洛哥的一个城市）

“我觉得他们是为了更好地控制你开发了洗脑技术，”Banner说。

“修理漏洞，”Stark沉思道。“没有什么一蹴而就的事。”

Banner看着Stark。“你真听见过自己都说了什么吗？”

“你开玩笑吧？我都把自己设成快速拨号了，”Stark说。

Banner转向Bucky。“瞧，你 _在场_ 。一切发生的时候你都在场。所以只要你耐心些你的记忆应该会自我愈合。你大概会开始填补空白，想起细节。只是别硬要——”Banner话音渐落，因为Bucky脸上愈加严重的恐惧住了嘴；Bucky开始扯下头和手腕上的感应器。“哦上帝啊，对不起，”Banner说。“我很抱歉，我没在思考。”

“要是我 _不想_ 记起来呢？”现在Bucky喘息着，重重地吞咽着，转开身去。“天啊，”他说。“我的脑袋里已经装满谋杀了。要是我不想再要更多了呢？”

“Bucky，”Steve恳求，向他伸出手去，“一切都是事出有因。你经历了这么多。现在你得到了机会去——”

“闭嘴！”Bucky冲他吼着，Steve退缩了，后退了一步。“别碰我！我是做过 _祭坛侍者_ 的。你是——你 _知道_ 你以前什么样子，”Bucky近乎唾骂地说。“你有没有想过这个？”

“时时刻刻，”Steve无助地说。“可是——”他看着Bucky挣扎着呼吸，看着他控制住自己。

“你知道，有时候我觉得你不太适合我，”Bucky说，挤出一丝笑容。

Steve缩了一下。“对不起，Buck。我会试着变好一些的。”这话他说过太多次了——太多次了。

* * *

他们第一次任务规模特意弄得比较小，只是为了试试身手。他们铲除了弗吉尼亚西部的一个科研机构，长驱直入——Steve、Bucky、Sam和Natasha，都是一身黑衣，武装到牙齿。Steve惊讶于他们是多么自然地进入了自己的角色：Bucky和Natasha率先进入，无声而致命，扫清地区，监视要处，然后Steve和Sam随之进入：发动进攻的士兵。就一个小型任务来讲，收获颇丰——他们救出了六个俘虏，发现了在华盛顿地铁里放置化学武器然后归咎于穆斯林极端组织的阴谋。

之后，Natasha把Steve拉到一边说，“他很出色。他是与我共事的人里最强的，”Steve本来喜悦而骄傲，Natasha却微微摇了摇头说，“他 _太过_ 出色了。他战斗起来就像没想着要回家一样，”然后她读懂了他的表情，说，“他不是鲁莽。他只是想不到。他依旧是冬日战士——他还没找到回来的路。”

“我——我该做什么？”Steve问她。

“难说。我没那么了解他。我还以为你或许了解，”Natasha说。

* * *

他了解，但他不知道该说什么，或是怎么说。 _你没事吧？_ 唔，这是个很蠢的问题：不，Bucky不是没事，他在经历了那些之后怎么会没事？ _我能帮上忙吗？_ 这好一点，但是Steve没问出口，取而代之，他发现自己冲动地拉住Bucky的胳膊把他拽近，吻的他喘不过气来。Bucky惊讶地呻吟着但是由他来了，而——好吧，这至少也算点成果。

“你知道我爱你，是不是？”是他看错了，还是说Bucky回答前真的犹豫了片刻？

“——是啊，”过了一秒，Bucky说。“当然。我当然知道。”

“你，”Steve开口，然后又吻了他，抵着Bucky的嘴唇低语着剩下的话。“你想不想让我……”他感觉到了Bucky的反应——轻微的颤抖，尖锐的吸气。自从Bucky回来他都没有上过他，可Bucky没有要求过。所以他觉得也许是时候提议一下了。

“想，”Bucky喃喃道，搂过Steve的脖子吻着他，然后有什么变了，Bucky靠着他僵住了，说，“我，不。我改主意了。让我——我想上你。让我——”Steve为了看着他退开了一点，而他看见了，尽管Bucky转过了脸。

“我——行，当然，”Steve慢慢地说。“不管你想怎样都好，”只是他看见了，现在他没法装作没有看到。“可是Bucky，”他说，胆怯地提起这事。“你看上去像是。我是说。你 _信任_ 我，不是吗？”令他惊讶的是Bucky苦笑着说：“我当然信任你。我还能信任谁呢？”

Steve盯着他，推开了。“这可算不上什么答案，”他说。“你有什么没告诉我？”

Bucky尖酸而短促地笑了一声。“妈的。你想让我从哪里 _说起_ 呢？”可之后他摇了摇头，摆脱了那神情，手向上抚过Steve的胸膛，喃喃道，“没什么，别听我说了什么。你永远都不该听我说了什么。过来吻我——谈话没什么好处，”他把Steve拉近紧紧贴着，吻了他，Steve闭上双眼，试着让他的身体替他说出他无法言说的一切。

* * *

他们的下一个任务是俄亥俄的基地，让这次任务成了六人规模的行动，带上了Tony和Clint——Steve从Bucky的地图看出他们会需要许多空中支援，于是让Tony、Clint和Sam在空中，而他、Bucky和Natasha在地面行动。单单是他们找到武器的数量就让Steve感到愤怒，Natasha留下与五角大楼联络——在那些该死的国会听证会之后她想做他们行动的公众代表，而Steve觉得没什么不可以。

他们往直升机走到一半，Bucky突然面色苍白，冷汗淋漓，举起一只手捂着头。“等等。转回去，”他说，于是他们回到了钢铁厂，Bucky带着他们去的地方是个秘密保险库，里面有三个装着外星物件铅皮内衬的盒子——还有两个囚犯：一对双胞胎。

Stark见了那些东西兴高采烈。“归我，”Stark说，然后看了看Steve。“我能把这些盒子带回塔里吗？”

“你想拿到哪里去都行，”Steve回答，他正抓着Bucky的胳膊。Bucky看上去很不舒服。

* * *

一天晚上他醒来发现Bucky不在床上——他在厨房里，坐在桌边，在昏暗的光线下往Steve的素描本上发疯般地画着。他抬头看了眼表：已经早晨四点了。

“Bucky？你还好吗？”可Bucky并不好；Steve能从他弓起的后背、他狂乱的眼神中看得出来。“你在……”Steve靠近，从Bucky肩膀上方往下看。

过了几秒他才明白那图画是什么——因为那不是图画，而是一张示意图：Steve眨眨眼，发现那是一条街道的鸟瞰图，有一辆车，以及——三具尸体：一具在人行道上，两具在他猜测是台阶的地方。其中一具尸体比另两具要小。

“这是……”Steve开始想问，但是没有。他知道这是什么。

Bucky画着标志他采取位置的X——屋顶，在两栋楼外——然后他轻轻描出射击的角度。有小小的点——弹壳，Steve阴郁地想。然后Bucky在边上草草写下： _华盛顿特区，1969。8:14 PM。M.C. Wilkinson博士及其家人。_

“我也杀了那个小男孩，”Bucky说；他汗水直流。“他们说不许留下目击者。”他向后靠去，向下盯着示意图。“有些东西我没有……”他用铅笔敲着纸面，出现了许多小点。

Steve坐了下来，把素描本拽过来，翻了页。一具尸体。窗户外的一个X。 _布拉格，1975。2:34 PM。Hugo Babanic。_ 他又翻过一页，看到了一个不同的图：一条路，一辆卡车，八具尸体。 _98号路，凡尔赛。1961。10:35 AM。Pratcher与7名英国特工。_ 再往前的一页是 _列宁格勒_ ，然后是 _西柏林，开罗，芝加哥，阿尔及利亚_ 。许多页，铅笔与墨水的笔迹。

Steve抬眼。Bucky的目光锁定着他。“求你什么也别说，”Bucky诚恳地低声说。“求你，如果你说话我可能就他妈的会杀了你，”然后他抖了一下，嘟哝道，“司机，”然后他把本子拉回来，翻会他之前画的那幅图，把司机的尸体夹在车里，加上了第四枪，第四个弹壳： _及司机_ 。

“ _Bucky_ ，”Steve痛苦地叫道。

“闭嘴，”Bucky说。“求求你赶紧他妈闭嘴。别跟我说什么 _我们会让一切重回正轨_ 。或者是 _一切都是事出有因_ 。还有，我看你 _敢不敢_ 跟我说 _上帝让你成为美国队长_ 是为了救我，因为这样我就只有相信你认为 _上帝把我扔进这火坑_ ，只是为了教你学会——学会——”

“谦卑，”Steve沙哑地说。

“ _谦卑！_ ”Bucky喊道，怒不可遏，火冒三丈，接着大笑起来。“你真是 _胆大包天_ ——我都能拿你自己那面盾把你打到断气。 _谦卑_ ，他还有脸说。 _你他妈的_ ——你觉得上帝爱你比爱我更多？或者Wilkinson博士，在人行道上把血流干的他，我解救不了的他， _谁都_ 解救不了的他？”他两手撑着垂下的头。“操，我想 _Steve_ 。妈的！去你妈的！——你把他从我身边夺走了而他是我所有的一切！”Bucky的脸因痛苦而扭曲着。“我想让 _Steve_ 回来。 _Steve_ 会对我怎么说？”

Steve听见自己自动回答着。“他会对你说这没有意义。没有什么教训。一切就这么发生在我们身上了而已。”现在Bucky全神贯注地看着他；Bucky对他点着头。“还有生活已经足够艰辛了——”

“——就算没有谎言作祟，”Bucky恍惚着说。“是了。就是这样。嗨，Steve。”

“嘿，Bucky，”Steve说。“这些年来你都怎么样？”

“哦，你知道的，”Bucky说。

 

### 尾声.

这本来只会是一次小规模的任务：又一个科研机构，在加利福尼亚，而且这一次他们带上了Banner，不是为了出击，只是来帮他们评估那些东西值得带走，那些需要被毁掉。Stark也来了，不过只是因为他想之后在法国洗衣房（*）吃一顿。他们没想到的是——

（注：*The French Laundry，极富盛名的餐厅，米其林三星）

Bucky蹒跚着从门口回来，满脸惊恐，Steve不明白发生了什么，他们已经占领了这个地方，为什么——Bucky抓着他说着他听不懂的东西，然后碰了碰耳机说，“红色警报——Emile Durant，D-U-R-A-N-T——秃顶，戴眼镜，六英尺高，七十岁，灰色西装。Durant，Pierce，Strucker，Holtzman！”然后Bucky满眼狂躁地看着Steve说，“我想起来了，”跪倒在地上，笨拙地解着战服上的搭扣。

Steve跟着他跪了下来，嘴里充斥着肾上腺素铜一般的味道。“什么，”他质问道。“Bucky——怎么了？”可Bucky扯开黑色的皮革，拉起薄薄的白色内衫，露出他光滑苍白的腹部。他弯下身子，胸膛起伏着。“叫Banner来，”他说，只有这时候Steve才看见他手里的刀，短小，薄而锋利，他只有眼睁睁地看着Bucky切进自己的身体，深深刺入肉里，挖着，割着，血涌在他手上，洒在地面，Steve不顾一切地抢着那把刀，Bucky却伸出铁拳把他打退。Bucky痛得面目狰狞，可他还在翻搅着，他金属的手指伸进他在自己身上割出的参差不齐的创口，挤进鲜血横流的肌肉和泛着光的粉色肚肠，Steve摇摇晃晃地起身抓住Bucky的胳膊，试图把他的手拉走——如果必要他会把他该死的胳膊扯下来——可接着Bucky的手攥着一个小小的红色小瓶出来了，瓶子掉到了地上——就在他看着的时候——发出嘶嘶的声音，冒着烟渗出液体，溶解了下面的石质地砖。刀从他手中掉落。染血的手指攥着Steve的手腕。“我不想死。Steve。我想留在你身边。”然后他倒下了，急遽失血，Steve仿佛是以慢动作行动着，紧急包扎的同时竭力忽视脑中的尖叫；湿度够吗？足够大吗？之后Natasha喊着：“Stark！立刻到这边来！”然后Stark抱起Bucky带他飞走了，他们离开，渐远，消失不见。

“Steve，”Natasha说，低沉而焦灼，然后她说，“Sam， _你_ 来，”而Sam在说，“ _Cap？Steve？_ ”Steve看着他们。他能看见他们。他们想从他这里得到什么？

“发生了 _什么_ ？”Natasha再问。“到底他妈出了 _什么事_ ？”到处都是血，一大滩一大滩的血，在他全身，在地上，无处不在。

“Bucky要死了，”Steve告诉她，接着他看着自己打开了腰带上一个小厢，抽出一把小镊子，摆弄着那小小的红瓶子：有一半已经烧没了，但剩下来的看上去还算稳定。

“那是什么？”Natasha问。

“他把这个从身体里剜出来了，”Steve告诉她，然后感觉自己站了起来，进了辆车，从车上下来，走进一栋楼里，Stark在那里，说些什么最好的医生还有Bucky正在做手术，而Steve说，“好，”然后漫无目的地走开了，想找某个地方等着。

他发现自己在医院的小教堂里，那是个宽敞、枯燥、天花板很低的房间，到处是米黄的靠垫、铜色的日出照片和浆型涂料。不为教派所有。加利福尼亚式。不过屋子是空的，凉爽而安静。

他在那里坐了一会，然后发觉Natasha也溜了进来，坐在同一排两个位子开外。

“他还在手术室，”她告诉他。

“Durant已经拘押起来了，”她告诉他。

“那些化学物质储存装置，”她告诉他。“Banner说James从身上取出来的那个是——”

“毒药，”Steve说。“酸液或者别的什么。灭口装置。”

“是的，”Natasha说。“Banner说——”

“四个人有权限。Durant，Pierce，Strucker，和Holtzman。他告诉我了。我只是没明白。”

“如果他没把拿东西取出来，他肯定已经死了，”Natasha说。“他想 _活下去_ ，Steve。”

“是啊，”Steve说：他当然想。Steve望着那人造木材质感的布道台空无一物的表面，仿佛看到了多年以前骇人的标语： ** **我们的男人平白无故地牺牲了**** 。他脑海中的尖叫是一个声音嘶哑的女人在咆哮“又是为了 _什么_ ？我们的兄弟，我们的儿子，我们的丈夫和爱人：被毒气杀死又是为了 _什么_ ？——被毒气杀死！中了毒！ _内心给毁掉了_ ！”接着在她旁边，一个年长些的女人喊道，“而那些人还是走运的！”

Natasha几乎是顺口说着，“你跟他在一起的时候声音会不一样，这你知道吗？”

Steve看着她。“什么？”

“你的声音，”她说。“你跟Barnes在一起的时候声音会不一样。这让我很好奇，你知道。你平时说话的声音——那是你 _上台拿腔拿调_ 的声音吗？”Steve看了看她，不禁大笑，多么滑稽，在此时此地，过了这么久之后，他终于被捉了个现行。

他用已经成为第二天性的清晰洪亮的声音说，“女士们，先生们，只有你们能够击败希特勒！尽你们的一份力支持我们继续战斗下去——让每一个发薪日成为购买债券的日子。现在就购买战争债券。”

Natasha讶异地看着他。“你根本就不是他，对不对，”她说。

“Steve Rogers，”Steve说，突然哽噎，向她伸出手去。“我来自布鲁克林。”

* * *

“队长！你他妈 _到底_ 在哪？”Stark说，闯进了小教堂。“他活着，他想找你，赶紧上去——不，等等，”Stark说，拽住冲向门口的Steve。“德州电锯杀人狂，”Stark说，瞧着Steve浸透了血的制服，然后瞧着Natasha：“你就让他这样坐在这儿？”可Steve挤过他身边，他不在乎——Bucky还活着，Bucky在找他，他不在乎。

Bucky面色灰暗，因为疼痛和药物流着汗。他整个上腹缠满了绷带。不过，他的手还是很有力气——他的手握着Steve的手，紧紧攥住。Steve在病床上方俯下身来小心地吻他。

“感觉怎么样？”Steve吻他。

“糟透了，”Bucky回答，“不过我会好的。”他苦笑着弯起嘴角。“侥幸脱险了，我猜。我听说你在小教堂里。你最好别是又在为我那不朽灵魂祈祷了。”

“没，”Steve说。“我只是在那里坐坐，”如今Natasha说了，他才听出来：他的声音真的变了。“事实上，我在想Margaret Walden。”

“谁？”Bucky问。

“ _Margaret Walden！_ 你怎么能忘了Margaret Walden？她的名字还让我不得安生。还有另外一个——你母亲想要你娶的那个。”Steve想了一秒钟，有了：“Eileen Dougherty。”

“你吓到我了，”Bucky说。“你就跟《双城记》里那女的一样。为我在 _三十年代_ 交过的 _已经死掉_ 的女友胡思乱想。你他妈想她们干什么？”

“我只是在想你没娶她们中的任何一个，我是有多幸运，”Steve沉吟。“或者什么其他人。”

Bucky大笑，疼得一缩，捂住肚子。“嗷。你个混蛋。我从来都没打算娶 _Margaret Walden_ 。”

“你本可能会的！要是你还记得，你可处于极大的压力之下。Alice告诉过我你妈把你当上等猪想给你配种——我从不确定你能撑多久。再说，面对现实吧，Buck：你一直都有点循规蹈矩的，”Steve说，设法忽视了Bucky气急败坏的语无伦次。“你和我？那是 _我的_ 好主意。你真会来追求我吗？我觉得不会吧。所以我认为是时候实话实说了：如果不是因为我，你只会是个跟Margaret Walden结了婚的会计。”

“我要写一本关于你的书——”Bucky恶狠狠地说。

“你也该写，别的书写得都烂透了，”Steve说。

“——我会把书叫做，《激进妇女：Steve Rogers的故事》。”

Steve冲他咧嘴笑了起来。“这笑话你就永远讲不厌，是不是？”

“的确，”Bucky说。“真的。讲不厌。”

**-The End-**


End file.
